Jurassic world 2 - English version
by Michel LOTTY
Summary: I propose from now on an English version of the story that I publish in french since december. All the chapters will be exactly the same I apologize in advance for the mistakes or errors that you will certainly find in my text But I hope that you will enjoy my story and follow it until the end. Michel LOTTY (Follow me on )
1. Chapter 1

**1 - The liquidation**

This time, it is finished, completely finished ! As Jurassic Park before it, Jurassic World is dead. John Hammond's dream does not exist anymore. The proof is made, from now on, that it is impossible to make tourists live with these giants of brute force. It's time to stop playing the sorcerer's apprentices like that was made so far. At no time, the man did not have the control of the events.

Today, on the ground, everything is back to normal again. The rubble was evacuated, the tyrannosaur got back to its enclosure.

A team of maintenance, commanded by Owen Grady, stayed on the spot to feed the huge mosasaure and take care of babies dinosaurs of the day-nursery.

Claire Dearing, too, stayed on the island, to welcome and show the site to the possible buyers, because the shareholders put him in liquidation.

It is the famous Rigby and Rigby cabinet, of Seattle, that is in charge of the file.

It is necessary to say that Jonathan Rigby, the father, moved heaven and earth so that he is confided to him, in memory of his friendship with John Hammond.

Both men met together at the university and, at the time, everything separated them.

Jonathan was of one cold and austere realism whereas John spent his time in perpetual dreams, to invent ceaselessly new projects. Among these, the one which held him most heart was to bring back to life the giants of the Jurassic.

\- You will see, he often said, if, one day, I become rich, I will finance expeditions and searches and I shall make relive dinosaurs. I shall present them to the whole world in a gigantic park of attractions. "

\- It is impossible, answered his friend every time, in a laconic way.

\- You want me to tell you ? You have lead shoes. For me, nothing is impossible. And I shall prove it to the face of the world.

Then life separated them.

Jonathan found a job exactly made for him, in which he excelled.

And John really made a fortune and pursued his dream, until he gave it life.

Always, both friends kept in touch, each following the ascent of the other one and Jonathan was certainly one of the very first visitors of the Jurassic Park of John.

So he lived painfully the failure of his old fellow's project, then his death.

Jonathan missed the first operation of liquidation.

So he decided, in case there would be another one, that it would be for him.

That is why he followed very closely the emergence of Jurassic World, with the sincere hope to see resuscitating John's dream. But he also attended the new disaster.

He quickly positioned as soon as he learnt the project of transfer of the park and had no evil to obtain the mandate, considering his reputation.

Today, we are on Thursday evening and it is now 6 : 00 pm.

Nevertheless, Jonathan always seats in his office. Usually, he leaves punctually one

hour earlier.

It is necessary to say that tomorrow, at noon, takes place the deadline of

deposit of the offers for the resumption of the park with dinosaurs because, at 2 : 00 pm, he will have to present to the partners of Jurassic World the proposals which he will have received.

And it is a rather a grim perspective !

He looks at the right corner of his desk, always impeccably ordered.

Two files are piled there, only two !

And they do not correspond at all to what the liquidator had imagined to receive.

The first one was deposited approximately one month ago by a Russian billionaire.

Obviously, dinosaurs do not interest him.

Only the site arouses his interest.

Het indeed has for ambition to make a vast zone of leisure activities, discreet and isolated, for fortunate customers in lack of peace of mind. He intends to propose any sorts of activities, sports or not : walks, hikes, on horseback or mountain bike, escalation on cliffs, golf, beach, and, for the evenings, casino, shows, nightclubs, dance halls and many other things.

Naturally, all the available space will be secured and guards will guarantee the serenity and the respect for private life of the customers.

In such a context, the huge animals have obviously no more their place.

The project thus plans their elimination, total and definitive. All the carcasses will then be evacuated or destroyed.

This work, long and complicated, will have a real cost.

That is why the buyer proposes, for the purchase of the island, only 52 million dollars, while the assignors in demand 60.

But he so hopes to have a room to maneuver to negotiate the most just price and end in a satisfactory transaction.

The second proposal is clearly more recent. It emanates from a group of powerful German industrialists.

The site attracts them for the hunting.

To be able to meet discreetly their prospective customers, negotiate far from the crowd of important contracts or simply propose luxury weekends, by offering in parallel an activity of leisure with a guaranteed result, they need a quiet place, far from everything and easy to control.

Their final idea, if their offer in 56 millions is accepted, is to propose at first trophies of dinosaurs at very high prices, to eliminate them gradually, then to acclimatize animals imported from reserves of Africa, preys and predators, which will take the relay.

A workshop of taxidermy and a tannery will allow the visitors to take trophies and skins, whereas a room of slaughter will allow to value the meat and to propose it in a luxurious restaurant.

Jonathan pushes a deep sigh.

They are not obviously the buyers about whom he had dreamed to perpetuate the work of his friend.

And this is why he remains in his office for more than one hour, maintaining to wait.

He put himself in the head, without reason none, that, at the last moment, his telephone is going to ring and that a providential customer is going to fall from the sky.

But time goes by and nothing occurs, regrettably. 6:15 pm, already!

A head appears in the door frame onto the corridor of the floor, left open by Emma's departure, its assistant, as she do it every evening.

From his office, the door of which is also opened, he can see her easy.

Here is Maria, one of the maids of the building.

\- Good evening, Senor Rigby, she says with a big smile, you do not want to leave this evening ?

\- Good evening, my good Maria ! You are right ! Time is getting on and I think that nothing more will happen now. Do not worry about me and make your work as usual ! "

\- If you wish, I can begin by the office of the lawyers. It seems to me that they left. I shall come back to yours a little later. "

\- Thank you, you are kind ! "

Without discussing more, the nice woman goes away by humming, towards the end of the corridor.

Jonathan looks a last time at his telephone, which remains stubbornly dumb, then grows a deep sigh.

\- All is finished, he says to himself ! Sorry, John, I shall have tempted everything in this affair, raked as widely as possible to find prospects but, for a reason which I ignore, I did not succeed. What a waste! "

While whispering this, he gets up and goes slowly to the coat rack. He spends his scarf around the neck because it is cold outside. Then he puts on his overcoat, which he closes conscientiously, before ending with his hat, to protect an already well moved forward baldness.

When leaving the room, he has a last look in the direction of the telephone, always stubbornly dumb.

\- What a waste, he repeats again ! "

Then he crosses Emma's office and goes out in the corridor. He pulls the door behind him, without locking it, however.

\- Maria, he shouts then, I leave ! "

\- Good evening, Senor, answers him the woman, from the office of which she does the cleaning. "

\- Good evening to you too! I did not lock my door so that you can enter easily. "

Then he goes up his collar and goes away, with a heavy step, in the direction of the exit.

While he reaches the end of the corridor and the door which gives onto the landing of the elevators, he listens a bell of telephone.

Jonathan stands still, as statued. His heart seems to pause for a moment.

\- Would it be …, does he say to himself ? No ! It would be so beautiful! "

But the answer reaches him immediately : the sound is too strong to result from his office. By tightening the ear, the old man notices that he arises from the office of the chartered accountants, clearly closer to him.

\- it's a pity, he grumbles ! I would have so liked whether it is for me."

But, while he gets ready to resume his way, the bell stops, making way for another one, lower and masked up to there.

\- And if this one came from my office, does he say to himself with hope ? Without waiting more, he turns back, running almost, and open hastily the door of his cabinet. That of his office remained open, as usual.

The sound is very strong from now on and it comes well and truly from his office

Jonathan rushes in the room and picks up …

Too late!

His correspondent has just hung up.

Fortunately, his son, annoyed by the "museum pieces" which his father uses, decided to install modern handsets, which one of the functions is to keep in memory the received calls.

Madly, taken by an exaltation which he has a great deal of difficulty in controlling, Jonathan hurries to display the last entering number.

It is the one of a mobile phone which is totally unknown to him. In any case, it is not the number of one of his customers.

\- Never mind, he concludes, I have only to call back it. "

No sooner said than done!

Almost immediately, a voice answers him.

\- Hello? "

\- Good evening Sir, here Jonathan Rigby, from the cabinet Rigby and Rigby of Seattle. You have just tried to contact me. "

\- Completely, answers the voice, and thank you to have called back on the phone to me so fast. I was afraid, seing the advanced hour, of having been lacking to you. I am Harvey Harper. I suppose that my name has to tell you something? »

\- Of course, mister Harper, answers Jonathan ! I actually heard a lot about you. Can I know the reason of your call ? »

The brain of the old man is on the boil.

Who does not know, in the United States and even somewhere else, Harvey Harper, the Texan, one of the biggest fortunes of the planet ?

His ancestors built an immense empire of the cattle, as many people in Texas. Then they knew how to take advantage of the discovery of the oil to widen their activities. They got back considerable convenient surfaces, sometimes by questionable means.

But the domain of preference of the family was, and stayed, the agriculture. That is why, next to the cattle, the father of Harvey started producing seeds. His business acumen and its skills allowed him to absorb, over the years, most of his competitors.

In the continuity, Harvey started manufacturing agricultural machines. He possesses around thirty factories implanted in about twenty different countries today and employing 35 000 people.

\- Mister Rigby, you are always there? "

The question returns brutally Jonathan to the reality.

\- Yes, of course, mister Harper. No worries, I listen to you. "

\- That is what brings me. With some friends, we decided to deposit an offer of resumption for Isla Nublar and all that it contains. "

\- If I can afford, hurry ! The deadline is tomorrow, at noon. "

\- I know perfectly well it ! And it is even the reason of my call. We would like to pass to your cabinet tomorrow morning at precise 9 : 00 am to deposit our proposition and explain you the content. You have to plan to spend an hour to an hour and a half.

\- But, Jonathan stammers, I have already quite a lot of appointments ! "

\- I imagine it easily but, nevertheless, I must insist. My friends come from far away, especially to meet you, and they will be in Seattle tomorrow morning, between two planes. They are people with very busy schedules. It is moreover what explains you our very late proposal. "

\- I understand, says the liquidator. "

Mechanically, he runs his hand on his bald head, as he always makes it when he is worried, and notices on this occasion that he always has his hat on the head.

He quickly removes it and puts it on his desk, just in front of him.

\- I am not certain, he pursues, to be able to join this evening my appointments of tomorrow morning. But I am going to try. If I do not remind to you, it is because I shall have succeeded in getting organized. "

\- That suits me, answers Harper. I do not doubt that you reach there and I tell you right now : see you tomorrow, at 9 : 00 hours am. Do not disappoint me, Mister Rigby, because I am going to have to travel a great part of the night to be in time for our meeting, as my friends, moreover. "

Jonathan feels clearly, in these last words, accents of threat.

And Harper has a lot of influence and many relationships!

\- Very well, see you tomorrow, mister Harper. "

\- That is what I wanted to hear you saying ! Good evening, mister Rigby, answers the interested, who hangs up immediately! "

Jonathan leans against the back of his armchair.

What a thunderstruck ! But it does not displease him.

He did not dare to believe in it any more.

And nevertheless a third offer, apparently more serious for him than the others, should be deposited tomorrow morning.

Because Harvey Harper is not only a leading businessman.

He is also a big fan of the disappeared reptiles. Since his earliest childhood, he collects all the objects, relative to these animals, which pass in his reach. The media claims that he has filled three complete warehouses with them : from pins, toys or key rings to complete skeletons of the biggest specimens.

One do not count more the number of expeditions that he financed. He supplied with his discoveries any most famous natural history museums of the planet.

One also claims that his library on the subject is exceptional. The biggest paleontologists come to this place to consult his rare and precious documents.

Jonathan caresses automatically the summit of his bald head.

Finally, John was right. By strongly wanting something, you finally gives it life.

It is 6 : 45 pm and he has now to cancel three appointments.

If both first ones do not raise problems, his interlocutors being of good will, the third turns out clearly more delicate. It is necessary to say that his correspondent is far from being convenient. He rebels against this movement, and underlines what he considers as of the laxness and an obvious lack of professionalism.

Little by little, Jonathan gets upset.

\- Listen closely to me, mister, he suddenly says, if you wish, I can direct you to one of my colleagues who will be, undoubtedly for you, clearly more serious and more professional than I am. "

\- Do not try to discard, retorts the other, aggressive, it is not what I expect from you. "

\- Whether you agree it or not, it is impossible for me to receive you tomorrow morning! Take it as you want ! "

\- You found a juicier affair, did not you ? I am not more well enough for you? "

\- I do not know anything about it and it is not the subject, answers Jonathan, exceeded. I just know that people come by very far to meet me. Understand it or not, I don't care, but I shall receive them. In what concerns you, I am going to make a last effort. If you agree to move the appointment, I shall not make you to pay. Does it suit you ? "

On the phone, his interlocutor finally calmed down. An agreement is found.

Having hung up, Jonathan sighs noisily.

Everything is settled !

It is late and he is finally going to be able to go back home and rest, because tomorrow will be a difficult and determining day.

He puts on his hat, greets Maria, quite amazed to see him still there at the present time, and goes away by whistling.


	2. Chapter 2 - Renewed Hope

17

 **2 - Renewed hope**

 **Friday, 8:30 am.**

Jonathan pushes the door of his cabinet in a decided movement.

Emma looks at him in surprise.

It has been one moment since she arrived. As she uses the public transportation and is afraid of the crowd, she always comes to the office very early. It allows her to work peacefully, without being disturbed by the telephone or the surprise visits.

\- Hello Emma, says Jonathan of a cheerful tone ! "

\- Good morning, Jonathan, you are very early ! "

\- It is because I have an important meeting at 9 : 00 am, and I want everything is ready to welcome my visitors. "

\- Your VISITORS, says amazed Emma! I believed that you have to receive Mister Taylor at this hour. "

While speaking, she verifies the agenda, opened in front of her.

\- It is not any more mister Taylor's question ! I put back his visit at a later date. As he is a nice man, he made no difficulty. No ! Those for whom I wait, because they are several, bring me, if I understood well, a last-minute, apparently very serious, proposal, for Isla Nublar's resumption, and I am hopeful whether it is the good one. "

\- Here is thus the reason of your good mood ? "

\- Indeed ! But, tell me, is my son there this morning ? "

\- No! He has an appointment near Port Angeles and left very early this morning. "

\- Very well ! I am thus going to borrow him his armchairs because my visitors will be four. Would you have the kindness to let in them to my office from their arrival? "

\- Of course, with no problem at all ! And be without fear, I shall welcome them as is proper. "

\- I don't doubt it for an instant and thanks you for it in advance, answers Jonathan by smiling! "

Then he withdraws in his office and closes the door behind him, as he is used to do it every day.

He removes his hat and throws it in the direction of the coat rack. It is not the first time when he is engaged in this kind of exercise, but he has never succeeded.

Curiously, today, his headgear describes a perfect curve and a hung on rest.

\- It is a good omen, he says to himself !

He removes his overcoat and his scarf which he suspends

then is going to sit down to his desk.  
In front of him, there are only some papers to be signed, that Emma has already prepared, and several letters to read.

No worries, thus, he will be ready to receive his hosts.

Ten to nine o'clock, already !

Jonathan is feverish. He does not manage to concentrate. He feels nervous. He has the clammy hands.

Repeatedly, he gets up and makes hundred steps in the room.

And if his appointment did not come? And if this last proposal was only a bad dream ? And if ? And if ?

He has all the difficulties of the world to calm down.

Nine hours, finally !

Then one past nine, two past nine then five past nine, already !

And nobody arrives !

Jonathan feels the anxiety winning him.

And if, finally, they do not come ?

Discret knocks on his door make him jump.

\- Yes, he asks ? "

Emma sticks the head in the chink.

\- Your visitors are arrived, she announces with a wide smile ! "

\- Let in, please! "

The old man relaxes finally. Automatically, he caresses the summit of his bald skull.

His door opens, largely this time.

He gets up and by-passes his office to go to welcome his visitors.

These are effectively four : three men and a woman.

\- I am very glad to receive you here, he says without waiting, with a wide smile. Settle down, please ! May I offer you a little coffee … or some tea ? I have an excellent one of which comes directly from Sri Lanka.

The order is quickly taken : two teas and two coffees, and Emma retires to prepare them.

She quickly returns, while the people finish sitting down, carrying a wide tray. As usual, she had already prepared everything in advance.

Then she abandons Jonathan to his visitors and closes the door behind her by going out.

While everyone takes his cup, Harvey Harper speaks.

It is a real giant of about two meters high, with very large shoulders. His fair hair are short and cut in brush and his eyes are deep blue. He is dressed in " cowboy " with a jeans, a shirt with embroidery and leather sharp boots. His hat, which he removed when entering, is lying on the tip of his knee.

\- Mister Rigby, he begins to say, thank you for having agreed to receive us. We know that you are very busy and I think that he was not very easy for you, further to my call of yesterday evening, to organize you but, you see, we are every four very distant and very taken by our professional obligations, what makes that it was very complicated to us to find a common date in our respective timetables. It is also for that reason that we position so late for the resumption of the island in dinosaurs. In fact, our motivations are different, even if our purpose is common.

" Mine, you certainly know it : I was always fascinated by these big animals and I was excited by the fact of seeing them returning to the life. That is why I made the decision to protect this fantastic work, dreamed and realized by a man full of enthusiasm. And what better way would I have to protect it than to become owner ?

"The reasons which urge each of my friends here to adhere to this project of resumption are different, naturally. But they are going to expose them themselves. Before, I would like to add, and I shall have finished, that our professional activities and our respective skills will be complementary, undoubtedly, for the success of this adventure. That brings an additional credibility to our file, as you will notice it.

"Dear friend, if you want to speak !"

By saying it, Harvey Harper turned to the small man of Asian type who is at the other end of the row.

This one gets up slowly. He is thin, elegantly dressed in an impeccably adjusted three pieces costume. His short hair are black, just like the mischievous eyes, hidden behind small round glasses with golden rim. He holds in his hands his trilby hat, which he removed by entering.

\- Welcome, Mister Toshiro Nakagoshi, tells him Jonathan with a wide smile ! "

Impossible for him, indeed, not to recognize the powerful Japanese industrialist, one of the biggest fortunes of his country.

Blast furnaces, heavy industry, planes, boats, cars, electronics are only some facets of its powerful empire.

\- I thank honorable Mister Rigby, says the small man by bowing. I am happy, and flattered, that you recognized me. On the other hand, I do not think that you imagine the reason of my presence today, beside my friends. In fact, very few people know.

" Except my professional activities, I have a real passion : botany. I possess moreover my own research laboratory on the subject and I created a scientific journal which appears among the most famous of the planet today.

" When I studied the characteristics of the park, I stopped for a long time on the laboratory of genetics and on the work which had been made there to recreate, in a most precise possible way, the DNA sequence of animals, and then animals themselves.

" It then occured me that, if we had found mosquitoes taken in the amber, having ingested some blood of dinosaurs, maybe we could, in the same way, discover insects eaters of vegetables - aphids, caterpillars or others - and so, by similar techniques, restore life of the disappeared botanical species.

" If we gain control of this park, I would like that we reconstitute, on a significant surface, a vegetation identical to the one that the big saurians knew at their time.

" Of course, we can, in many cases, use vegetables of today, downward in right line of those of period - cycas, sequoias, yews or araucarias -, but I think that it would be preferable to reintroduce their ancestors.

" And then, I wish we could give life again to the big families disappeared as the Benettitales or the Cheirolepidiacées.

" But I am being carried away by my passion and I forget that these words mean probably not much for you. I ask you to excuse me for it.

" I stop here and thank you having listened to me up to the end »

Before sitting down again, the Japanese host greets his interlocutor by bowing, joint hands.

Jonathan smiles to him and returns him his salute.

The third man of the group chooses to remain seated, certainly because he is just in front of his interlocutor.

Sporty-looking and relaxed, he is dressed in a blue sweatshirt with the sleeves raised up to the elbows, in a grey pants of flannel and a pair of tennis.

His long brown hair comes down him on the nape of the neck and the temples and he raises a three-day stubble, skilfully maintained.

He plunges his grey look into that of Jonathan.

\- As you seem to be very well informed, I think that you have to know me also, he announces without introduction. »

\- Of course, Sir Mordegan."

Sir Humfrey Mordegan, citizen of the British Majesty, is born in Wales. He is the undisputed master of all which touches the transport all over the world. He builds and exploits taxis, buses, planes, boats, trains and all which can allow the travel of people or goods.

\- I am here for two reasons, he introduces. At first because my friends here wished to associate me with their project so that I study the logistics " transport of visitors " and "supply". Then, and maybe especially, because my wife is passionate about this project and because she is persuaded that, led well, it may be an excellent financial operation. And, in affairs, she never makes a mistake. "

His wife is Jacqueline Mordegan, born Orléat. Of Swiss origin, she arises from a long lineage of financiers. Banks, finance companies and of investment, insurances, these are present everywhere on the planet, where it is about money.

Very elegant, she is dressed in a garnet suit and in a white blouse. Her auburn hair, falling on her shoulders, are slightly buckled and emphasize his brown eyes, made up with discretion.

Sat in the right of her husband, she holds on her knees a voluminous folder.

\- Dear Mr Rigby, I shall end the presentations for the good reason that these gentlemen asked me to synthesize you the content of this document, that we shall let you when leaving.

" We know that time is short and we thought that an oral presentation would be more effective.

" But, before beginning it, let me tell the reasons of my presence here. As my husband told it to you, I am of financiers' family and I have the reputation to be particularly wise in my strategic choices. I say that without any pretention.

" I am persuaded that this park can be an investment of the first rank, if we know how to take ourselves there and if we are not pressed by time, with a very honorable profitability.

" I made some economic simulations which confirmed me this felt.

" But it is not the only reason of my interest for Isla Nublar. The second is purely sentimental. Possess this quite unique space, where we cross animals which we can find nowhere else, would not be to displease me. Call it feminine pride if you want, but to make salivate of desire all those women who hate me, and they are numerous, through the success of this project, would have something jubilant. Because we shall make a success, dear Sir, be sure of that ! "

\- Oh, but I don't doubt it for an instant, dear Madam, answers Jonathan by smiling. "

\- Perfect, answers Jacqueline! I see that you understood me. I am going to reveal you thus now our proposal.

" For us, the failure of the previous attempts is bound to the fact that their promoters made a grave error of appreciation. They considered capable of mastering the enormous animals of former days, just because their intellect was upper.

" What a madness !

" It is nevertheless in the name of this imaginary hypothesis that they dashed in the higher exaggeration : always bigger, always more hardly and, of course, always more dangerous.

" Every time, we saw the result !

" A situation which quickly degenerates and which escapes any control.

" The proof is made, from now on. We cannot make the fragile human beings live with the enormous dinosaurs !

" Our project is directly inspired by this report. We shall not create an amusement park, but rather a kind of reserve, as the one that you can find in Africa, where predators and preys will mix and will live freely, and we will gradually look for to establish natural balances.

" That is why, if we win the call of tenders, we shall favor, in a first phase, the scientific aspect : reopening of the laboratory of genetics, researches at the same time on animals and plants, scientists' reception of any horizons. In this last case, we shall offer them possibilities of analysis and studies, through the installation of observation posts, fixed or mobile, completely secured.

" We shall also propose the welcome of seminars or conferences in the hotel, beforehand enlarged and renovated, with meeting rooms offering perspectives on the sea, on one side, or on the park on other one.

" Small detail which I omitted to specify : the reserve will be totally closed by a double continuous fence : a concrete wall on one side and a thick wire mesh on the other one. Both will be separated about four meters to allow the circulation of the vehicles of control or maintenance. A network of security cameras will be also installed.

" On hills dominating the park, villas will be built to welcome rich customers who can so have breakfast on the terrace by watching evolving dinosaurs.

" We shall reopen the site much later for the general public but, even there, no way of direct contact between the man and the animal. No more question of " gyrosphère " or walk in canoé on the river in the middle of the huge herbivores.

" The frequentation will be limited, at first, to 5000 visitors a day, not including the residents of the hotel or the detached houses. My husband will organize the routing and the evacuation, in case of emergency.

" Mister Rigby, that is what I can tell you quickly on our proposal. You will find all the necessary details in this document, which I give you now.

" To end on our offer, we are ready to propose 62 million dollars for the resumption of Jurassic World. It is 2 millions more than the asking price. This higher bid is intended to anticipate the proposals of the other possible candidates because, you see, dear Sir, we want a lot (she insists heavily on the words « a lot »), all four, that our proposal succeeds. "

Inside of him, Jonathan exults. This project seems even more beautiful than his most optimistic dreams and it is presented by reliable people.

\- Madam, Sirs, he says after a small moment, I thinks of having understood your intentions and I shall present them as it is advisable in the afternoon in front of the shareholders. "

All is said.

The four visitors get up.

Jonathan takes back them up to the door of his cabinet and greets them as they go out in the corridor.

\- We count on you, Mister Rigby, adds Harper. We have faith in your reputation. Do not disappoint us ! "

\- I shall do my utmost, answers the liquidator, be certain !

" In any event, allow me to thank you for your visit and this brilliant presentation, which enlightens me largely.

" If everything goes well, he concludes, I think that my customers will announce me their decision from this afternoon and I shall inform you about it as soon as possible. Should the opposite occur, if they wish a time to think, I shall also prevent you, in the same way as the other candidates. "

\- In this connection, how much are we, if it is not indiscreet, asks Sir Mordegan ? "

\- You are three at present and I do not think that things move before noon. "

Whereas the quartet goes away, Jonathan goes into his cabinet and closes the door behind him.

He leans on the door and pushes a deep sigh, automatically while putting the hand on the summit of his skull.

\- Then, tells him Emma, pricked by the curiosity? "

\- Then, I believe that I hold the good candidates, this time, and I will make sure, this afternoon, that it is they who are detained. At any rate, an important stage is crossed and, whatever will be the final result later, it's something to celebrate ! John Hammond was right : by trying something of all our strengths, we can give it life. "

Jonathan pauses for a moment. He has something to add obviously but he seems to hesitate.

\- Emma, he says, I would like finally… if you are willing… I would like to celebrate the arrival of this providential proposal with you. "

He pauses for a moment then continues :

\- Would you agree to come to have dinner with me, this evening? "

It is necessary to say that the heart of the old man beats in secret, for a long time, for his charming and faithful collaborator.

Emma is always a very attractive woman, and the time which passes seems to have no grip on her.

Besides, she lives alone and Jonathan also.

\- Of course, Jonathan, answers him her assistant, with a small enigmatic smile which enlightens her face ! Nothing could more please me. "

\- Good ! Then, it is said ! I shall pick you up at about 6 : 00 pm and we shall go to have dinner both. I know an excellent restaurant in the low city. "

On these words, he returns to his office, leaving his door opened.

Emma hears him to hum.

 **14 hours, the same day**.

The liquidator barely takes time to eat, thanks to his assistant who went out to buy him the necessity.

He crossed almost all of his midday break to take note of his last file.

2 : 06 pm. Emma introduces three representatives of the shareholders of the park.

Rather curiously, they are all dressed in an identical way. They seem to have all the same face, austere and cold, and adopt a similar attitude.

The liquidator presents them successively, in the clearest and the most objective possible way, each of the three proposals, in the chronological order of their deposits.

Discreetly, he insists however on the last one, putting forward the sustainability of John Hammond's work and protection of the big saurians.

But he notices with disappointment that his arguments do not seem to fascinate his interlocutors.

Then, to try to take the decision, he insists on the price of offer, significantly upper to that of the competitors.

There also, much to his surprise, the interest seems moderate. Of course, the perspective to win a few million additional dollars does not displease his visitors, but it does not seem whether it is a decisive element of choice.

\- I have a question, says finally one of them. How do these potential successors think of succeeding where we failed? "

\- By the strengthening of the security, answers immediately Jonathan. "

\- Us too, we had set up a strengthened security. At least it is what we believed. What gives you to think that they will be capable of doing better? "

\- By the separation of the man and the animal. No direct contact between the visitors and the dinosaurs! "

\- And if they are brought to intervene in an urgent way inside the park? "

\- They also thought of it, says Jonathan who does not understand well the purpose of this volley of questions. They planned to form specialized intervention teams, men hardened, led to intervene in the middle of the big animals and equipped as a accordingly. "

\- Did you hear, says the affected person of questions to his colleagues ? They are going to set up specialized teams. "

\- It does not seem to me not bad at all, answers another one with an enigmatic smile ! "

\- I am sorry, intervenes Jonathan, but I am not certain to follow you."

\- Do not worry about it, answers his main interlocutor. It is a small game between us. If I summarize your intervention, they intend to create a reserve where animals will live in total freedom, predators as preys, protected by powerful fences and watched by overtrained teams of safety? "

\- it is completely it, answers the liquidator."

\- Hey good, dear Sir, I believe that we hold the good candidates ! You can tell them that we accept their proposal and that the affair is concluded. We fully agree, gentlemen ?

Both agree by a sign of head.

\- You made some very good work, Mister Rigby. Be thanked there. I believe that this difficult affair finds finally a favorable issue and I am delighted at it. "

Then three men greet their interlocutor and go out without turning around.

They look very satisfied and whisper by walking words which the liquidator does not succeed in seizing.

Without caring about it more, he goes back into his cabinet and closes the door behind him.

He looks worried and caresses nervously his bald skull.

\- Everything goes well, asks him Emma, a little bit worried ? "

\- Yes, yes, do not worry! They chose the third offer, as I hoped for it. The park is going to be able to live again.

"Nevertheless, it is curious, while I should be very happy, their attitude and their insistent questions leave me as a taste of bitterness. They seemed to hid something. The arguments which took the decision are not the ones of which I would have thought."

\- But they made the good choice, in the end. Isn't it the main part there? "

\- Yes, you are right! I am an old animal which worries about nothing. Our dinner always holds ?"

\- More than ever, answers Emma, with a big smile! We have many things to be celebrated, now!

\- That's true. "

Jonathan pauses for a moment, as if he looked for his words, before adding :

\- If I dared,… I would like so much that we see each other regularly outside of this place… and that we do things together,… if you wish also,… of course… in any case it would please me. "

\- We shall speak about it this evening to the dinner, if you are willing. "

A little disappointed by this last sentence but hopeful, Jonathan gets back to his office.

Without hesitating, he goes directly to the wall where are hung on the photos of his youth.

One of them, in particular, represents him with his old friend.

\- You see, John, he tells the image, I kept my promise. I protected your dream and I think sincerely that he has again a real future. I am happy and I hope you too.


	3. Chapter 3 - The unexpected guest

11

 **3 - The unexpected guest**

 **Puntarenas - Western coast of Costa Rica - Five years later.**

A man walks along quays, dragging on the macadam his tired boots.

He is french and his name is Nicolas Randanne.

He has just arrived in town, by a tired bus which transported him during an endless journey, on chaotic and dusty tracks. He comes from the coffee plantations where he worked during several months to win the money necessary for his crossing.

He is dirty and malodorous but does not pay attention to the rich tourists who move away on his passage and look up and down him disgustedly. It is necessary to say that his look is more than neglected with his long greying hair falling without order on his ears and on his nape, a beard which eats him the face, coloured glasses of which we wonder how he can again see through.

He wears a dirty red and black plaid shirt like these of Canadian lumberjacks, which the long sleeves are lowered, despite the heat, and military trousers.

On his shoulder, an old backpack carries two flags : the first is American and the second is French.

Without hesitation, he goes directly to the district of the fishermen. While moving forward, he remembers himself the conversation which he had with Owen, several months ago.

They met in the naval base of Coronado and, since then, stayed friends.

\- I know your troubles, said Owen, and I know that you are chased. If ever you look for a safe place where you can have a break, I shall find you a job here, especially for you, in the security. As the place is isolated, you will be able to stay the time you want, until you are forgotten. Join me in Isla Nublar. It is an island off the west coast of Costa Rica. You see, it is an ideal place if you do not want that somebody finds you.

After a long wandering and quite a lot of reflections, Nicolas arrived at the conclusion that it would be, undoubtedly, the good solution. And then, he is tired to run non-stop, to try to always keep one step ahead of his pursuers.

If he could be forgotten, rather definitively, it will be a very good thing for him !

Today, he has finally the necessary money to buy the passage by boat and thus cross his last stage.

A fishing boat would be ideal : discreet and not too expensive.

But, before all, it is necessary for him to find one.

A man sat on the quay, preparing his nets, returns him to the reality.

\- Hello, amigo, says Nicolas with a cheerful air !

The man raises the head.

\- Hello, gringo, he answers.

\- How much would you take me to go to Isla Nublar?

\- Aîe, senor, no es posible. My boat has no necessary power to go to over there. The journey would take too much time. And then, I never go to this place. The huge dragon of the seas which they keep has scared off all the fishes. There is nothing more to catch. Lo Siento ! Try rather near Manolo. He is moored a little farther. You cannot miss him. It is the only boat of the sector equipped for the big-game fishing. If he likes your head, he will, doubtless, agree to take you on board. Tell him that you are sent by Emiliano. It will help you maybe.

\- Muchas gracias, amigo, answers Nicolas !

\- Vaia con dios, gringo !

\- May God also keeps you ! Good fishing !

The Frenchman goes away, without waiting more, in the direction indicated by the fisherman.

He slowly walks along the north coast of the peninsula of Puntarenas, among small fishermen's houses.

Every time he passes near a pontoon, he stops and details the boats which are moored to it.

Always nothing !

The time begins to seem to him long and he is afraid that the ship which he looks for left at sea. Fortunately, the probability is weak because it is getting late and the night will come soon.

And if Emiliano had made a mistake ?

Finally, while he begins to doubt, he sees a ship bigger and more luxurious than the others.

Three men fuss on the deck.

Nicolas approaches.

\- Saludos, amigos, is one of you called Manolo, he asks ?

\- I am Manolo, senor, answers one of the questioned men.

\- Emiliano sends me. He told me that you would maybe agree to take me to Isla Nublar.

\- That is where I shall go, tomorrow morning.

« But I cannot answer you. Indeed, three gringos asked me to take them to a small island for diving, far from the crowd. Friends wait for them over there. This small island is not very far from Isla Nublar. But I cannot accept to take you on board without their agreement.

" Especially as they are not convenient and do not seem to appreciate the company.

\- And where may I find them, these three passengers ?

\- No need to look for them, amigo, here they are.

Nicolas turns around. When seeing the three men, he has all the difficulties of the world to retain a movement of surprise.

Because he knows them, and they are not friends !

The first one, most to the left, is Ignacio Velasquez, of Spanish origin, specialist of the throw of dagger. Between zero and thirty meters, he never misses his target.

The one in the middle is Jurgen, LIEUTENANT JURGEN, who hides his fair hair and his blue eyes under a wide straw hat. He is a real giant of about two meters high and the damned soul of the infamous Colonel Trevor.

A very bad memory, that one !

The third, most to the right, is a slender little man with brown hair. His name is Luigi Bolini, Italian of origin. He is an expert on interrogations. He has to know all the techniques of physical, chemical or moral torture, to make somebody speak.

And he likes it !

Nicolas is worried. If he recognized them, the reverse is also possible, even if, since their last meeting, he changed a lot.

\- Senores, says Manolo by addressing the three men, the senor there would like to go to Isla Nublar. As we shall not be very far there, I thought that he could take advantage of your journey.

\- Because you think, now, that is new, answers Ignacio of a contemptuous tone !

The sailor does not answer.

\- What do you go to make over there, asks Jurgen ?

\- I was told that I could, maybe, find a job.

\- you are going to wipe the ass of dinosaurs, says Ignacio who bursts out laughing ?

\- You can say that this way if it pleases you, answers Nicolas. But, for me, it is a job, that's all.

\- OK, says Jurgen, to conclude. I agree to take you if you makes yourself very small. But let it be understood that we will be landed first. Then, if Manolo wants to take you until your destination, that does not look at us anymore.

\- It suits me very well, answers the Frenchman.

\- At what time the departure, asks Jurgen to the sailor ?

\- At precise 5 : 00 am, the tide will be good and the current will help us.

\- All right for 5 hours. And you, the man, don't be late where we shall leave without you.

\- No problem, says Nicolas, I shall be there at 5 : 00 am.

Having settled his passage to Manolo, he greets everybody then goes away, satisfied. He finally did well, because he managed to find a boat and the crossing is going to cost to him cheaper than what he had planned.

He will thus have enough money to buy himself a meal in a local restaurant and a correct room for the night. It will change him the bad dormitory and the vile cooking of the plantation.

But, as he has just arrived, he does not know the city.

Lost in his thoughts, he walks at random when a voice questions him.

That is Emiliano.

\- Then, senor, he tells him. Did you find what you were looking for ?

\- Yes, your advice was good. I leave tomorrow morning with Manolo and, if you indicate me a good hotel, I offer you una cerveza.

\- Go to the "Casa de Oro". It is well maintained. But be careful ! The "boss" is not convenient, very beautiful, but not convenient. Here, she is nicknamed "la tigresa". Since she threw her ex-husband outside, it is almost impossible to approach her. You should rather not displease her if you want to spend the night in her hotel. I am going to show you where it is.

\- Considering my aspect and my smell, in my opinion, it is not won, points out Nicolas.

\- Quien sabe, gringo, the women have their logic and we have sometimes of the evil to understand them.

\- Time will tell. In the meantime, let us go drinking this beer.

One hour later, the Frenchman arrives in front of the hotel.

After a moment of hesitation, he decides to enter. The "fawn" is effectively a very attractive woman, with generous curves, but just what is needed, her face is cut by a wide smile.

\- Buenas tardes, senor, what do I may for you ?

\- I would like a room for this night, por favor.

\- No problem, senor, her interlocutor answers him. I have some. The number six is very well. Toilets and showers are at the end of the corridor. You will not be very far from them, but enough all the same so that you will be quiet. You have a bathrobe and towels at your disposal. If you desire for it, meanwhile, I can wash and dry your clothes. I have the necessary equipment.

\- I think, indeed, that it would not be a luxury !

\- It will cost you 11,300 colones, senor.

Nicolas searches in his pocket, fate a handful of crumpled notes as well as coins and puts down the sum asked on the counter.

\- Do you know where I could get my hair cut a little, he questions ?

\- You know, it is very quiet at the moment because the season of storms arrives very quickly. I am not too busy. Then, if you want, I could do it… freely of charge, of course!

His face lights up with a broad smile.

\- It suits me very well, answers Nicolas ! And for eating ?

\- I also make restoring. If it tempts you, I can make you discover a delicious speciality from our counrtry.

\- It is OK for me. I travelled all day long and I am tired. Tomorrow I am going to have to get up very early. Then, if I can avoid roaming the streets this evening, it suits me very well.

Nicolas takes his key and rises in his room.

Afterward, everything takes place as expected : the shower then the hair, just enough so that no one sees his scars. Then he goes back up to his room to shave himself.

A new man savours the cooking of the " boss", a real excellent cook.

Having ended his meal, he settles his note by depositing the money on the table and gets ready to go up to go to bed. Concerning finance, he have not a lot of money in his pocket. But it doesn't matter. If everything goes well, from tomorrow, he will be fed, accommodated and paid.

On leaving, he makes a detour through the kitchen to greet his landlady. The dining room is already almost empty.

\- Thank you for this excellent meal, dear madam. I feasted.

\- Not madam, answers the young woman out by smiling. My name is Magdalena !

" If you want it, I can indicate to you where to find somebody to hold you company this night.

\- You, perhaps, answers directly Nicolas, because he is not insensitive to the charms of his interlocutor ?

The young woman looks down. Her cheeks grow pink slightly. Almost immediately, she straightens her head and plunges her eyes into that of the Frenchman.

\- Why not, does she retort ? My night watchman should not delay arriving.

" You can go up to go to bed. As soon as he will be there, I shall join you.

Without being aware of it, she began addressing as "tu" with him.

Nicolas only half believes in the promise when he goes to bed.

Exhausted, he falls asleep almost immediately.

A little later in the night, a rustle in the room wakes him. Although the room is in the darkness, the lighting of the street allows him to see, against the light, Magdalena's silhouette undressing.. He can thus admire the attractive forms that stand out on the venetian blind.

Then the young woman slips under the sheets and comes snuggling against him.

And, suddenly, the night changes dimension.

The atmosphere becomes torrid, and Nicolas discovers a sweet, sensual and expert Magdalena.

The time stops existing.

Their moment of love lasts a long time and leaves them exhausted.

They finally fall asleep.

 **4 : 30 am.**

The light ignites in the room still calm.

The Frenchman opens his eyes.

The young woman, already dressed, arrives with a tray which clears a pleasant smell of coffee.

\- Hello, querido, she says ! It is time for you to stand up if you do not want to miss your boat.

\- You are an angel, my beautiful baby. But, I would like to know something : you often sleep with the customers of passage ?

\- Never, she answers ! You are the first one. Do not ask me why, I know nothing about it, but I was not able to resist. And as you risked to pass only once, I did not especially want to allow to pass my luck.

\- I was prepared to relive, one more time, a long moment of solitude, you made me so happy. As for going only once, nothing is less certain.

« You See, I embark this morning for Isla Nublar where I well hope to find a job. If I succeed, it is likely that you will see me often.

\- I ask only for that, answers the young woman with her wide smile.

« When you will be over there, contact a man named Asensio Tolores. He is my brother. If you need, he will help you. I am going to tell him about your arrival.

\- Thank you, querida. I adore you.

This night which passed between these both beings has been much more than a simple carnal relationship. Something is being born between them, something strong which they cannot name still.

\- As we are asking questions to each other, pursues Magdalena, I had the impression, this night, that your left hand was almost cold. Am I wrong?

\- No, darling. To tell the truth, I am not anymore completely a man.

\- Pouh, answers the young woman. What it would be if you were really one !

\- What I mean to say is that I was very wounded in the past. This arm is not made of flesh and bones. It is artificial, as other parts of my body. I am sorry.

\- As the left part of your face, maybe ? Hey yes, I noticed it by cutting the hair to you.

\- You are right, as the left part of my face.

\- To be honest, I do not care. You conquered me such as you are. The rest does not matter.

 **But time is marching on - 4 : 45 am, already** !

Nicolas swallows quickly his coffee and eats a little, then kisses the young woman before going out in the street.

The night is sweet, and he is happy.

It is right the moment when the air becomes light. Everything is quiet outside.

Quickly, he goes up the street to reach the pier.


	4. Chapter 4 - Souvenirs

11

 **4 – Souvenirs**

Nicolas is the first passenger to arrive.

He takes advantage of it to go to settle down in front of the boat, the back resting against the wall of the cabin, The sailors already work to prepare everything.

A few minutes later, the three men appear and Manolo raises the anchor immediately.

Without taking care of the Frenchman, Jurgen and his accomplices settle down in the cabin.

This one can hear the sound of their voices through the partition.

But, drowned in the darkness, he does not listen to them. He is lost in his thoughts. He remembers his first meeting with them. It was during the first Gulf War and, at that time, he was a captain in the commandos of the French navy.

To weld the armed forces of the various countries of the coalition, the high command had the idea to set up international special units.

About ten of them were so created.

That's how Nicolas was incorporated into naval frogmen's team to whom was allocated a group of dolphins. The idea was that the animal was of use as means of transport to the frogman for travels on important distances in zones where silence had a strategic nature.

The young captain so teamed up with a female as he baptized Cléo. Very fast, the relation between the man and the animal became very narrow. It was at first the big complicity which quickly took an emotional dimension. Nicolas spent a lot of time with Cléo.

In total, about ten naval frogmen from different countries teamed up with cetaceans, so giving birth to a completely operational unit.

Moreover, the first missions were successful.

Another international force was a lot going to make speak about it.

The idea was to set up a squad of commandos of about sixty hardened men, diverse specialists or fighters, capable of infiltrating behind the enemy lines to create the disorder and the destruction there.

It was necessary to entrust this unit to an adventurer leading, real fighter. A name, very fast, was imperative upon all : the colonel Trevor.

This man, young person, sportsman, in athlete's body, had been born for the war. He was living for it. He was breathing it. He WAS the war!

No mission, however difficult it was, did not frighten him. And his service records proved his capacities.

Exceptional leader, in the incontested authority, he was capable of leading to the fight, even the most hesitating.  
So he was appointed with an almost unanimous consent. Some, nevertheless, did not appreciate his expeditive methods and, sometimes, inhuman. For him, only the result counted and justified all the rest.

The first missions were almost routine.

To blow up an ammunition stock, to destroy a bridge, to disrupt a provisioning, all these missions were, for him, actions of a disconcerting ease.

One day, the general headquarter gave him a new expedition, which promised to be much more complicated. He had to cross the enemy lines and to find the track of two armoured divisions of the guarding equipped with modern heavy tanks of Soviet manufacturing. Indeed, in spite of the air missions and the satellite cover, the allies did not find the slightest track of them. And, used well, they could establish a formidable weapon which could put in trouble the allied forces.

According to the specialists, the only place where they had been able to be hidden was a mountainous zone of the country.

The geology of places had allowed the creation of numerous holes and caves, among which some were of impressive size.

But, to attack, the top general staff wanted an exact, and only localization. A ground investigation, skillfully orchestrated, could allow to find the good cavities.

The aviation could then, by bombardment, wall up tanks in their hiding place !

The colonel's unit left at the end of the day.

They progressed all night long, silently and without being detected by the opposite forces.

At the crack of dawn, they had almost reached their goal. The important cliffs were in sight.

Then began one exhausting research work. It was necessary, if possible, to find indications of the passage of machines, without being spotted.

It is only at day fall that they were rewarded for their efforts.

A deep valley sank between two high cliffs. A stony way penetrated there because, at the bottom, was a mountain dwellers' village.

Besides, from the beginning of the conflict, a lot of refugees had sheltered there.

Thus, the tracks on the small way were numerous and difficult to decipher.

What drew the attention of the Trevor's unit was that the hard ground of the track was covered by a much softer layer.

Everything seemed to indicate that someone had used a bulldozer or a grader.

Why would he have made it here ? And now ? If it is not to erase the tracks of the passage of vehicles leaving deep imprints, as tanks, for example.

Very fast, Trevor acquired the conviction that armored divisions were in the sector.

It remained only to find them.

But his men were tired and the night practically fallen.

\- No need to go to battle completely exhausted. It is better to fight in good conditions, said Trevor to Lieutenant Jurgen, his assistant. If tanks move this night, they will be obliged to pass here. We could not miss them.

« Otherwise, they will be easier to spot tomorrow and we will indicate their position to our aviation.

Jurgen agreed. To penetrate in the narrow pass, when the shadows lengthen and when the darkness confuses everything, would not have been careful.

The night passed. A quiet night, with no problem at all.

The camp had been established in a zone easy to defend.

The successive sentinels, posted all around, had nothing to report.

At this moment, the men were still asleep. Only those of guard were surveying. The day was just dawning.

The east was getting clearer slowly but the shadows were still opaque and masked the details.

This was the moment when everything started.  
A commando squad, well trained and obviously knowing the terrain, began its attack.

The sentinels were surprised and quickly submerged. The men, woke up brutally, had difficulties in extricating themselves from their cover.

The confusion was total !

It took only a little moment for Trevor to judge the situation. He gave brief orders, positioned his soldiers who were ready to fight, shook the others.

Very fast, his unit became operational. The fight balanced itself. Soldiers were falling in both camps.

But already, the aggressors dropped out. Once the effect of surprise passed, they preferred not to insist.

They rushed without waiting in the narrow valley and quickly disappeared.

The colonel was mad with rage. He had let himself be surprised and he had excessive losses. Even if he was hard and inflexible, he remained very attentive to the fate of his troops.

Now, he had ten wounded men, of whom three seriously and two deaths.

For him, it was unacceptable because he was going to have to give them up, for lack of being able to transport them.

Furthermore, his mission was not finished yet because he had not still localized the tank divisions and, from now on, he was spotted. His presence was known and he had to expect to see enemy troops unfurling, determined to neutralize his unit.

\- Collect everything, we go away, he says suddenly ! Our wounded soldiers who can follow come with us, the others stay here, hoping that they will be quickly found and looked after by our enemies.

« As for us, we have a new mission to be filled. Those who played us this dirty trick will pay for it !

He took out of his bag a map and satellite photos.

\- Look, he says to his executives, clustered around him, this valley is a dead end. Our aggressors threw themselves into a place of which they can go out only by here.

« We are going to chase after them and to find them. I make it a personal matter !

When he was in that state, nobody was trying to discuss with the colonel.

That is why everybody obeyed.

The column started, preceded by a few hundred meters by a group of scouts, to avoid any new surprise.

The valley was not very long and, soon, it widened, giving way in a kind of vast circus, in which was the village mentioned on the map.

Trevor arrested his soldiers and called his team leaders to him.

\- The bastards whom we pursue can be only in hiding somewhere in this village. We are going to go to dislodge them.

« We are going to take a stand all around the group of houses and we shall attack from all the directions at the same time.

\- How are we going to identify our aggressors right between all that people ? There are the villagers and those from below who came to take refuge here, asked one of his non-commissioned officers.

\- Who speaks of identifying them, retorted Trevor, looking up and down his interlocutor with a bad look. We have no time to lose ! Kill everybody moves.

\- But, there are women, children, old men, so many innocent people who are for nothing there, added another one.

\- I don't care, says Trevor. Those who killed my soldiers are there. They are going to pay, somehow or other. I gave an order and it is formal !

\- I refuse to execute it, retorted his last interlocutor. I am not here to massacre civilians. Lock the village, OK ! Execute those who attacked us, OK ! But no more ! I am not a criminal.

\- And you believe that those who are certainly already on our heels are going to leave the necessary time to you to find the real enemies ?

« Well, that's enough, now join your men ! And no discussion !

\- Sorry, colonel, I shall not go, insisted the non-commissioned officer !

\- Such an attitude, in wartime, constitutes a treason, and it must be punished as such.

Saying it, Trevor took out his gun and fired.

The man collapsed immediately, dead.

\- Other remarks, says Trevor ?

A heavy silence answered him.

\- Well, he added, the problem is resolved. Let's go there.

The attack began very quickly, the massacre was total. The "cleaning" of the village was fast… and definitive.

Nevertheless, everything did not take place as Trevor had planned him.

What he did not know was that a NGO had installed a medical unit, to help the populations which took refuge shielded from the fights.

The person in charge, an English doctor, filmed the massacre and rushed to transmit it through a satellite link.

The transfer was executed quickly and discreetly.

When Trevor appeared in front of him, everything was settled.

The meeting between the two men was more than tense, the doctor reproaching his action to the officer.

\- I had no choice, said the colonel. Rebels had taken refuge here and I had to dislodge them.

\- Ah yes, says the surgeon ?

« This small child was a fighter ? And this old woman also

With each new question, he showed a corpse lying on the ground.

\- I have no account to return you, concludes Trevor.

Without a word furthermore, he greeted and turned away.

\- We leave, he shouted ! Gathering on the other side of the village !

No way, in fact, to go back down the path taken on arrival.

He had thus decided to go towards the bottom of the circus and to ask to be got back by helicopter.

The answer which reached him was not of the satisfactoriest.

\- No available copter. Not before tomorrow. Try to hold to there or return by your own means.

\- We do not move, we wait for you, answered the colonel.

Wanting to know if prosecutors arrived and their exact position, he sent a group of scouts advance in the valley. If they met nothing, one of them would come to prevent him and they would leave all there.

Looking forward to the report, the colonel made fit out defensive positions, to avoid any surprise.

Late in the afternoon, the scouts returned. Enemy troops were approaching.

To try to pass in force looked uncertain, with risks of important losses.

Given their speed of movement, opposing troops would not be there before the end of the afternoon of the following day.

Trevor would thus have time enough to make evacuate his troops.

He also learnt that his scouts had located an important entrance of caves of great dimensions, very hard to see because very well dissimulated.

The sought tanks had to be there.

At 4 : 00 pm, the next day, while the enemy units of intervention had not reached the destroyed village yet, helicopters proceeded to the evacuation of the commando squad.

During all the return trip, the colonel did not loosen teeth.

He ruminated his failure. Not only because he had not totally filled his mission, even if he knew more or less where were hidden the armoured regiments, but, above all, because he had been surprised and had lost some of his troops.

And that, he did not forgive himself.  
What he did not know either, it is that an unpleasant surprise waited for him upon his arrival at the base.

The images taken by the doctor had been relieved, these last 48 hours, by one of his friends and broadcast on all the major media of the planet.

The horror and the indignation had seized the peoples and their governments.

The scandal was at its peak : allied troops massacred innocent civilians.

All the member countries of the coalition demanded immediate and exemplary penalties.

So when Trevor and his men got off the helicopters, they were immediately disarmed and placed under arrest.

The colonel was charged himself for war crime. He would be summoned, soon, in front of a martial court, and, very probably, condemned.

As for his men, they would be questioned one by one then returned to their country of origin, which would rule on the penalty to be applied.

For the moment, they were locked into a camp kept by the military police.

By subterfuge means, Lieutenant Jurgen managed to know, by the sentinels, the approximate place where his boss was locked and in how long he would be judged.  
From the next night, he managed to escape with the majority of his troops, some refusing to continue the adventure.

Once rearmed, he did not have any difficulty to release his superior.

In the early hours, all the troop had disappeared.  
The researches to localize and neutralize it were vain.

It seemed to have disappeared !


	5. Chapter 5 - The treason

9

 **5 – The treason**

After a while, the searches were given up because other actions, more important and more strategic, concentrated the attention of the servicemen.

The enemy had set fire to his oil installations of Basra but in the city were hidden warehouses of foods, gasoline or ammunitions which, in spite of all their reconnaissance missions, the allies did not manage to localize exactly.

Difficult to bombard blindly, because certain suburbs of the city were narrow interweavings of warehouses and civil houses.

It was necessary to strike certainly and, consequently, to determine the exact location of targets to destroy.

Nicolas is dozing. He remembers all these past events, that he did not live, but that he was told about, when he feels shocks repeated against the sole of his shoe.

He opens eyes.

The day is practically raised. Facing him stands, enlightened by the rising sun, Ignacio, the knife thrower.

\- Hey hombre, he says, since yesterday evening, something titillates me. We would not already have met ? »

\- It would amaze me, retorts Nicolas ! »

But the Spanish does not seem convinced.

\- There is, in your physical appearance, details which question me. You are sure that we do not know each other ? »

\- Extremely sure ! »

The Frenchman pushes his right hand into the pocket of his pants.

He holds now firmly the grip of his Colt, prepared for all eventualities.

If the memory returns to the one who faces him, he will have to act fast.

Of course, it will ruin the possibilities of settling down here. He will have to take back the leak, forget Magdalena.

Anyway, if he leaves the initiative to the three awful, he will have no chance.

\- You should remove your glasses that I see you a little better, pursues Ignacio. Anyway, they do not serve you in much at the moment. »

While speaking, he moves forward the hand to remove them himself.

Nicolas seizes him the wrist with his left hand. The pressure is terrible, to the point that Spanish gives a cry of pain.

\- Leave alone this man and return with us, shouts sudden Jurgen, whose head emerges from the cabin ! We are on holidays, you have already forgotten ? So stop quarreling with all the people you meet. »

Then, turning to the Frenchman :

\- Do not pay attention, he adds. This idiot adores the provocation but, in fact, he is not nasty. I wish you good end of journey ! »

Not nasty ? Ignacio ? You would tell it to a wooden horse, you would take a kick !

This guy is a real junk. He likes provoking, it's true, but for him, it is only an introduction. What he appreciates above all else is killing.

Calm returns to the boat that is still sailing at a brisk pace.

Soon, the three accomplices are going to leave the edge.

But Nicolas is worried.

His right hand does not leave anymore the butt of his weapon, in case.

Rocked by the noise of the engine, he dives back slowly into his memories.

Where was he already ?

Ha yes ! The mission of location of warehouses in Basra.

It was obviously a mission quite indicated for the unity of divers and dolphins, because it was necessary to arrive by the sea.

Thus the small group would be forwarded by rubber dinghy, as close as possible to the objective. Then, since absolute silence would become necessary, cetaceans would take over, towing each their diver.

The study of aerial photos had allowed to spot a point of the port, away from the installations, poorly lit and apparently badly kept.

Thus the men would have a foot in this place then, by team of two, would search in the city. The mission was relatively simple : as soon as a warehouse would be spotted, one of the members of the binomial would georeference its exact position, whereas the other one would complete the information on a map. He would so note his own location, at the time of the measure of his colleague, and that of the objective.

The operation should last no more than 4 hours. The teams should accost at about 1 : 00 am and go back to the sea between 5 : 00 am and 5 : 30 am at the latest, what would allow them to go away enough before the day rise and to join boats, meant waiting for them in the wide.

The approach, rather slow, but completely silent, took place as expected.

At set time, the pier was in sight.

While the men would be on the ground, dolphins would leave towards the wide, without going away really.

They would be called back, when the time would come, by whistling with ultrasounds.

As divers and cetaceans were going to part, a signal flare rose towards the sky and exploded, then a second, then another one else.

The sky was now as clear as in broad daylight.

Soldiers, strongly armed, appeared then on the pier : enemies, of course, but also Trevor and his men. There was no possible doubt on their identity because their photos, on wanted notices, had been placarded everywhere in the allied camps.

As the present operation had been elaborated before their departure in expedition, the perfidious colonel knew all the details.

It had been easy to him, consequently, to sell them to his new allies.

Immediately, a shower of grenades fell on the commando, while it was still in the water.

The slaughter was total. Men and animals were distraught.

\- We leave immediately, shouted suddenly captain Randanne ! You cling to the dolphins and leave towards the wide. Every of us try to save his own life for himself, we shall group together farther. »

A second salvo of grenades bursted among the small troop, who was trying to flee, or rather the few survivors because the losses were already significant, reddening the water. There is no doubt that the sharks, attracted by the smell of blood, would soon come to prowl.

\- Then, guys, how do you find my small welcoming committee, asked Trevor ? »

Then he laughed noisily.

With great difficulty, taking advantage of a providential return of the darkness, some survivors managed to extract of the port.

Survivors, but not unhurt because many, soldiers or cetaceans, were wounded, sometimes seriously.

The captain was not escaping the rule.

Two grenades had exploded very close to him. The first had cut his leg at the calf, and the second had snatched half of his face, killing the eye and snatching the arm. The left-hand side of its body did not exist practically any more.

He hung on desperately to Cléo, who did her job well as weel as it could because she too was badly injured. One of its eyes weas pierced, half of the fin was missing and it had a deep notch on the sidewhich was bleeding a lot.

All night long, the decimated commando moved away from Basra, hoping to join its own lines.

Some divers were two on the same dolphin because one of them, on the verge of fainting, was threatening to sink. His companion, in spite of his own sufferings and his fatigue, persisted in maintaining him the head outside the water.

Two dolphins, almost unhurt, spent their time to turn around the small group to maintain taken away the sharks attracted by the blood.

The night was long and the morning was already well begun when the small group was finally able to get closer to coast, on allied territory.

It had traveled all the way by swimming because it had not managed to cross the pneumatic boats, supposed to get it back.

One by one, the men and their cetaceans came to run aground on the beach.

Nicolas was the last to arrive. When Cléo and him were finally on the sand, the animal stuck affectionately his head in the neck of his partner.

Then it died.

It had used all its strengths, in spite of its sufferings, to bring back its companion.

It has filled its duty until the end, then it stopped breathing.

The captain feeled his heart breaking itself and forgot suddenly all his wounds. He put his right arm around Cleo's neck and pressed it against him, kissing it tenderly.

Then he lost consciousness.

He woke up almost three days later.

Much to his surprise, he did not seem to be in a country hospital.  
The building was hard, air-conditioned and there was only a dozen beds, all occupied by people seriously wounded, as him.

Nurses were constantly going from one to the other.

Nicolas had difficulty in reconstituting the past events. He remembered only that he was seriously injured.

Little by little, the story put back in place and he saw again the image of dying Cléo, with an immense sorrow.

He had just lived one of the most terrible and the most sad episodes of his existence.

But the life continued, a life without future, as disabled person, sentenced to a solitary idleness.

One week later, while all of them recovered slowly, two men, in civilian clothes, penetrated into the big room.

Arrived in the middle, they stopped and the oldest spoke.

\- I ask you a little of attention, he said in a strong voice.

« We know that you all suffered a lot and that you are very handicaped from now on. With the authorization of the general headquarter, we have separated you from the other wounded, less affected than you, because we have a proposal to make you, which has to remain confidential. Naturally, you will be free to accept or to refuse it. But, if you cooperate with us, you can hope to recover, in whole or in part, the capacities which you lost. »

\- I would like to know how you are going to do that, says one of the wounded persons. I lost my two legs and a part of one arm and I would be amazed that you can make them grow again. »

\- You are right, young man, resumed the visitor with the greying temples. But before explaining our project, let us introduce ourselves. I am professor Jefferson Whitney, a neurosurgeon and the young man who accompanies me is Whitmore Landson, a brilliant electronics engineer specialized in microcomputing cablings. We work together for several years, with our teams, to finalize prostheses which would be directly connected on the nervous system of the receiver.

« We tested them on wounded animals and it works very well. We would like to be able to pursue their development, but on human beings, this time. What we propose to you, it is to agree to be used as guinea pigs. In exchange, we offer you a chance to live a normal life.

« But let us be clear. The way will be long and difficult. There will be at first a long series of delicate operations accompanied by a phase of tests then, finally, a period of learning which will not be without difficulties. We need a fast answer from you because more your wounds will be recent, better will be the conditions of implementation.

« So, I give you three days of reflection. After this deadline, you will have to tell me yes or no. Those who will refuse will be sent back in a military hospital then, as soon as possible, repatriated in their country of origin.

« Those who will accept will be transported in a private hospital the localization of which will be held secret.

« Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I let you reflect.

« See you soon ! »

Without waiting more, both men went towards the exit and quickly disappeared.

Already shocked by what he had lived, Nicolas had difficulty in analyzing what he had just heard.

He was tormented between an insane hope and a fear of living one failure.

And, if it was a swindle ?

If they sold dreams to him ?

Yes, but… if it was true?

So the three days were very long and very fast at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6 - The reconstruction

8

 **6 –** **The reconstruction**

When the two men returned, Nicolas' decision was taken. He had no family, nobody to worry about him. He accepted, whatever were the risks.

On the dozen wounded persons, only two refused to try the

adventure.

Others were evacuated quickly by air towards the American hospital of Dubai, a very modern establishment. It would be the first stage.

Afterward, they would be transported towards the United States, whatever was their nationality, and they would be incorporated into units in connection with their military speciality of origin.

For the moment, every sick person had her own room and her own nurse.

Then began, for each of them, the long walking towards the reconstruction.

Surgical operations after surgical operations, the missing pieces were replaced by electronic prostheses.

As regards Nicolas, the scientists began by the leg.

It was the easiest. It was enough to connect microcables with the nerves for the ankle and foot to work coorectly. Despite all the efforts, the frenchman would keep a slight limp, barely visible. On the other hand, i twill be impossible to make exercises asking for a steady effort of the basis of the member like running fast, jumping, …

Subsequently, the specialists were interested in the face. The situation was much more complicated. They began by reconstructing the missing parts of the bone. They were made with osteo-compatible titanium. The natural skeleton could gradually mend on the prosthesis, insuring the continuity.

The synthetic skin had the same characteristics : beside its capacity to protect tissues of the extreme, cold or hot temperatures, it also had the possibility of merging with the alive skin. There only would be later a long scar between both. On the other hand, no way of pilosity, beard or hair. Nicolas would have to be always shaved well or he would have to dissimulate the artificial part under long hair.

Then came the moment to repair the eye. It was impossible to envisage a transplant because the technologies did not allow it. The found solution was to set up a camera connected directly with the brain. Equipped with a powerful zoom, she would even allow the wounded person to see farther and more clearly than a normal man.

The reconstruction of the ear followed the same plan. The surgeons implanted an acoustic system with an adjustable amplifier which had to allow, if the patient wanted it, to listen whispering a great distance away.

To end, the scientists implanted a new left arm, equipped with electric engines in the articulations and linked directly with the nerves of the shoulder.

All these interventions were long and tiring for Nicolas who did not still understand very well what they made him.

The explanations came, a little later, by the mouth of Jefferson Whitney, the neurosurgeon who had overseen all the works.

\- Mister Randanne, he said a morning, do you know television series entitled " The six million dollars man **"** or " the bionic woman " ? »

\- I saw some episodes, a few years ago, answered Nicolas. »

\- It was science-fiction. Nevertheless, we made you more or less the same thing. If your leg has nothing particular, your left hand has from now on a strength superior to the normal. It is besides capable of accumulating some static electricity. Your new eye is a high-definition camera with a powerful zoom, and your ear is a high-performance sensor.

« As you took care of animals, we also transplanted you an implant in the cranium which will allow you to communicate directly and effectively with them, and this regardless of the degree of intelligence of your "interlocutor".

« You are a new man today, and all your prostheses work marvelously. We are here to make sure of it.

« But do not be delighted too fast ! You go to be repatriated in the United States and it is over there that a very difficult learning will begin. You go to have to learn to serve you of your new accessories and it will not be simple. You also go to need to reconstitute you a sufficient muscle mass, for the alive parts, and to coordinate them with the prostheses.

« But, for now, rest. You leave only in a week. And, especially, do not remove the bandages which recover your new eye and your new ear. As things stand, you would not tolerate them. »

Eight days later, about ten "miraculously cured persons", sat in wheelchairs, embarked on a military plane.

Destination Fort Bliss, in Texas, away from prying eyes.

The learning was long and difficult.

He lasted, for Nicolas, almost 5 years.

Of course, he started using his new organs sooner.

Nevertheless, it is the time which was necessary so that his control was completed.

The beginning, in particular, were particularly difficult.

The frenchman did not control either its eye, or its ear and did not succeed, when they rested, to maintain them in "neutral" position, that is to say the position where their performances were strictly identical to that of the ear and the eye alive.

It is the reason why he was one of the last bionic creature to leave the training center.

Indeed, as soon as one of the "guinea pigs" was ready, he or she was sent to California. Those of the land forces went to Presidio de Monterey, those of the air forces were sent to Edwards Air Force base, and the "sailors" finished in Naval Amphibious base Coronado.

Nicolas lived on long years in the latter and it is there that he got acquainted with Owen Grady. Although a big age difference separated them, they became friends.

The frenchman had imagined to stay there until his retirement.

After what, he would go back to his country.

But the fate decided on it otherwise.

Indeed, far from there, one of the "guinea pigs", a woman, had an accident. While she walked in the street, she was struck violently by a vehicle which threw her on the ground.

She died instantly, but the shock had revealed the metallic prostheses which she wore on different parts of her body.

Logically, it should have had no incidence, the army having quickly evacuated the corpse. The misfortune was that a young "penpusher", without much talent but very hungry, was on the scene.

He hurried to take photos, under angles which highlighted the artificial parts, then he drafted an alarmist article on the intervention of robots, so waking the popular fears in the purest style " Terminator ".

« Robots are among us ! »

« They invade us ! »

« They are going to take the power ! »

« They will soon try to eliminate us ! »

Such were the big slogans which he developed, under the shape of a serial with episodes, which had the effect of creating a real psychosis within the population.

And fate came into play, for his profit, unfortunately !

Indeed, a second accident arose, a few months later, on other one of the "guinea pigs". In spite of the fast intervention of the military police to evacuate the wounded person, witnesses saw the metallic implants and, worse than everything, the artificial eye.

To end the anger which began to swell, the army decided to confine all its experimental subjects in its barracks, without time limit.

Fortunately for him, Nicolas was on vacation at the time of the facts and had left making some ride near the park of Yellowstone, without having informed whoever about it.  
He was called on his mobile by one of his counterparts who alerted him.

\- Go away, Frenchie, he told him ! If you want to live free, do not let you catch up. The army decided to lock the monsters whom we are in its camps, maybe for ever. So, let me give you some good advice, man, get out of here fast and try to make you forget ! »

The communication was brutally interrupted, even before Nicolas had said a word.

The message was as clear as it can be.

No way to go back to his residence ! He should make with what he had on him at this moment, at least at first.  
And then, it would be better for him to find quickly a way to leave the country.

But where to go ?

Not in France, anyway, because it is certainly there that they would look for him first.

Then began for him an endless running away, which was to last several years.

All the while, he struggled to escape those who pursued him, with the military police and the CIA in the lead.

He managed first of all to join the North of Mexico. But he had to run away non-stop, even if he sometimes succeeded in being forgotten for a little while.

Every time came the moment when he had to leave. He came down so always further south, until reach the borders of the Yucatan.

He did not understand the reasons of this doggedness to get back him, even if he knew that he was considered as a desertor. He was now far from the United States and tended to think he was finally forgotten.

When Owen, on the occasion of a vacation, went in California to meet his friend, he learnt all his story, as well as his leak.

He also discovered the reasons of this wild will to find him.

An unknown group was interested in him, with for objective to discover the technological secrets of his reconstruction, doubtless in a mercantile objective.

And that was unacceptable. The army thus had to re-find him first.

When time came to leave for Isla Nublar, Owen remembered that Nicolas had friends in Guiana. No doubt he would try, by confusing the tracks, to join them. Formerly, he had the opportunity, on several occasions, to accompany him at their home. He had their address and their phone number. He would thus try, from his return, to contact them.

And he did it, from a public phone box, so as not to risk being listened to.

The frenchman had just arrived and was already preparing to leave because he had a lot of people behind him.

At first, he went full west, towards Brazil, to mask his real intentions, then, by complicated and tortuous ways, he went back up slowly towards Costa Rica.

Apparently he did not have anyone behind him anymore. He managed to escape everyone.

His prolonged work in the coffee plantations gave him proof that he was no longer being followed. He hoped even secretly that the pursuit had been given up.


	7. Chapter 7 - The arrival at Isla Nublar

16

 **7 - The arrival at Isla Nublar**

As Nicolas slowly returns to reality, getting out of his memories, the movements on the boat and the engines stop make him jump.

He opens his eyes.

The sun is now up.

The three "awful" come out of the cabin.

Obviously, they get ready to leave the ship.  
A distant noise draws the attention of the Frenchman. He looks at the sea and sees arriving a rubber dinghy.  
Farther, the island of destination stands out on the sky.  
He gets up, approaches the rail and, by means of his artificial eye, begins to observe what takes place there.

At first sight, everything is normal. Several camping tents stand on the beach, deckchairs, parasols, wetsuits that dry on the wires, a man who carries bottles of compressed air. What could be more normal, in fact ?

The beach that he sees is constituted by fine sand. No rocks, no coral reef in this part of the island. But then, why to dive ? To see what ? To go hunting what because the fishermen of the country say that the marine monster of the park scared off all the fishes ?

He thus decides to examine more attentively the landscape of postcard which he has under his eyes.

He so perceives, hardly visible in a shadow zone, a stiff trailer hitched to a big four wheels drive vehicle. It is a Command Post of transmission. Its antennas are widely spread out.

It is very welldone ! If the coastguards approache, they will have time enough to hide the set in the forest.

Suddenly, somebody goes out of one of the camping tents. It is a man dressed in a camouflage dress.

The Frenchman jumps, it is Trevor, always so athletic, in spite of his age and his white hair. He does not seem to have changed a lot since the Gulf war.

He makes big gestures and seems to shout but, at this distance, Nicolas's artificial ear is not powerful enough to understand what he is saying.

Soon, going out of the forest, strange bipeds approach by running.

Even if he is not a specialist, Nicolas sees well that they are small dinosaurs, more or less about the size of a man.

He can see five or six individuals. But they are not all identical. Apparently, there are from two different species.

He does not understand well what happens. He believed that only the new Jurassic World reserve, and the second relief island, whose name he has forgotten, contained such animals.

He is impressed by the formidable jaws of the little saurians. They are carnivorous, it is sure ! But what do they do there ? And what does Trevor and his men prepare with them ?

Bipeds seem to obey them. Apparently, preparations are in progress. But in what purpose ?

While he is lost in his reflections, the other passengers are begining to embark except Ignacio who approaches him.

\- You may say, announces the Spanishman, I am sure that we already saw each other.

\- I would remember it myself if it was the case !

\- I think, indeed, that you remember it, Hombre, but that you do not want to admit it. But do not worry ! I will finish by remember. And maybe that we shall see again each other.

\- It would amaze me, answers Nicolas who hopes that Ignacio does not refind the memory too early.

\- Hey, Ernesto, suddenly shouts Jurgen, come on. We have to go there !

\- I arrive, Johnny, answers the Spanishman !

Then he turns heels and goes away.

Ernesto ? Johnny ? What is this cinema ? Why do they hide their real names while nobody knows them here ? Definitely, there are many gray areas in this story. Very most probably, with the arrival of the three men, the commando squad has to be complete. And it is accompanied with these funny animals. What can be their intentions ?

But the Frenchman does not have time to think about it more, because the boat already goes away. The time has come to act. It is not the moment to dawdle !

\- Hey Manolo, he says suddenly, are you married ?

\- Yes senior, answers the man.

\- And you have children ?

\- Euh! Yes!

The sailor becomes worried. What does his interlocutor want to say ?

\- And your amigos, they are married and have children ?  
\- Yes, senior.

One of the men, discreetly, seized a harpoon, to defend himself if need be.

Their anxiety becomes tangible, but Nicolas does not pay attention.

\- Then, amigos, he says suddenly, if you want to see again your wifes and your children, put full gas immediatly ! It is necessary to leave from here very quickly !

\- I do not understand, senior.

\- It is simple. Your tourists, they are mercenaries and they are not certainly on holiday ! Besides, some of them know me and, if ever the memory returns to them, it will not be good for us !

« Then, a good advice, amigo : direction Isla Nublar and fast !

Manolo has understood.

Without discussing more, he pushes completely engines.

Anyway, the three Gringos were putting him ill-at-ease. It predisposes him to believe his interlocutor.

While the boat takes off at high speed, Nicolas penetrates into the cabin.

The sun is already high in the sky and some shade will be welcome.

As he is going to sit down, he perceives on the ground an unusual object, which he cannot identify.

He collects him and goes out on the bridge of the boat.

\- Ho, Manolo, he says !

\- Yes, senior ?

\- This thing belongs to you ?

\- No, senior. I think that it belonged to the Gringos. One of them transported a big bag. Maybe that it was inside it and that it fell !

\- May I keep it ?

\- No problem, amigo. What would I make with it ? I do not even know what it is for.

Nicolas returns to sit down in the cabin, and begins to examine the object.

It seems to be a kind of leather collar, carrying accessories : a camera, doubtless to film what his carrier sees, a mini-bomb and two needles, directed to the internal part and which must be planted in the flesh of the neck, each of them being connected with a reservoir filled with liquid.

A mini receiver completes the equipment, what seems to indicate that the set can be remote-controlled.  
The observation of the object arouses more questions than it brings answers.

Who could well agree to wear such a machine ?

And why a bomb ?

And what contain both reservoirs?

While take place these events, the boat has joined the beach and the three men land.

They are welcomed by Trevor.

\- Then, guys, you had a nice trip, he asks?

\- With no problem at all, answers Jurgen.

\- You have the necklaces ?

\- Yes, my colonel, they are in this bag, answers Luigi, and he walks past him with his impressive burden.

\- OK, then let us not waste time. Take care with equipping the cattle. And do not forget ! Do not set up them before the veterinarian who accompanies us intervened to anaesthetize the neck of the animal, otherwise, the felt pain when you will push needles risk of making it aggressive. And you all saw of what these tiny creatures are capable ! No need to draw a picture for you !

\- Received, my colonel. We shall pay attention.

The men go away with the devices, whereas Trevor goes to the trailer of transmission.

Half an hour later, one of the men comes to see Trevor.

\- We have a problem, my colonel, a necklace is missing.

Without answering, the officer makes call Bollini.

\- Tell me, Sergeant, a necklace is missing. You are sure that you had them all when you embarked this morning ?

\- Absolutely sure, my colonel. I verified several times before leaving. He had to fall on the boat. I had nevertheless said that this badly closed bag did not suit.

\- It is OK, Bollini. But go to tell the IT specialist to make it explode immediately.

\- I am well afraid that the boat is too far, my colonel. The remote control will not have enough reach.

\- In this case, answers Trevor, you will take a boat, you will approach as close as possible to the ship which brought you here and you will activate the explosion.

\- It risks to attract the coastguards, points out Jurgen. And we need discretion.

The colonel reflects a few moments.

\- You are right, he eventually tells. Anyway, these uncultivated sailors will be incapable to determine the role of the object. On the other hand, as a necklace is missing, one of our tiny creatures will have not it. It will be number 8 because it is the most docile. We can order it directly, by the voice. Do what's necessary so that all is ready this evening. We have to test everything before taking action.

\- At your orders, my colonel.

Isla Nublar is in sight. Nicolas, on the bridge of the boat, looks far off at the impressive cliffs which block the horizon.

He reaches his purpose. He is finally going to be able to rest.  
The term of its journey is there, very close by. He fetches his backpack, in which he slides the necklace, while Manolo begins the operation of accosting.

On the quay, armed guards watch at them approaching.

\- Hello, hombre, said one of them, what do you come to make here ?

\- I bring a passenger, senor.

\- You are sure ? We wait for nobody.

\- I come to see Owen Grady, intervenes Nicolas. I know that he is waiting for me.

\- No worries, says the man, I am going to verify immediately !

Then, taking his walkie-talkie :

\- Post 6 calls HQ, Post 6 call HQ.

\- Here HQ, speak post 6, answers a voice.

\- I have here somebody who lands of a boat and claims that Mister Grady waits for him.

\- What is his name ?

\- What is your name, asks the sentinel ?

\- Randanne, I am captain Nicolas Randanne.

\- Captain, grumbles the man of a disdainful air, now we've seen everything !

Then, speaking in the device :

\- He says to be called Nicolas Randanne.

At the other end, the voice has changed.

\- Post 6, I am Owen Grady. I wait actually for this man, bring him to me !

\- Good news, says the guard by addressing Nicolas ! You are known and you are waited for. Come with me !

And he guides the Frenchman towards the main building, up to the floor where is situated the control room.

\- It is here, he says!

Then he turns and goes away.

Nicolas penetrates into an immense room, which slopes towards a wall covered with screens.

On both sides of the main aisle, men and women work in front of their computers.

Owen advances by smiling.

\- Welcome, he says ! I did not hope to meet you any more.

\- It is necessary to say that my trip was a little complicated.

\- But you're here, it's the essential, says the American, holding him by the shoulders.

« Come ! I am going to present you to the owners of the park. They are there, exactly.

He turns around, crossing the arm around the neck of his friend.

\- Madam, gentlemen, I present to you Nicolas Randanne, a French friend. We have known each other on the basis of Coronado. I suggested him to come here.

\- But, he is a tramp, murmurs a young man to his neighbor !

\- No, retorts Nicolas, not tramp, but roaming, out of necessity.

The called person jumps.

\- How did he make to hear me, does he whisper ? I spoke in a low voice.

\- Yes, but not enough for me, pursues the Frenchman who turns away and follows Owen in the direction of the four people of whom he shakes hands.

\- Randanne … Randanne, said Harvey Harper. You would not be this French soldier whom we reconstructed and who sneaked away from us ?

Nicolas hesitates to answer, not knowing too much what his interlocutor wants to say.

\- Euh, yes, he eventually tells. It is me, indeed.

\- Well, dear captain, I have an excellent news for you. No one is looking for you now, and the accusation of desertion has been removed. You are free to go where you want.

\- And those who tried to catch him, asks Owen ?

\- Ah ! You want to speak about this unidentified group ? Hey well, its members were not lucky. They fell one day, accidentally, of course, on agents of our secret services, and they had - how would I say ? - a kind of accident. In any case, they are definitively out of the race.

\- It is a good news, indeed, pursues the Frenchman. I ran a lot, these last years and I have it enough. I add that I have now very precise reasons for staying in this sector. Then, if you do not see inconveniences, I would linger well a little.

\- You see me delighted, concludes Harvey. You see, Mister Randanne, we are soon going to open this park to the public, and we need men effective and well trained to insure the safety. I think that you can bring us a lot.

\- What do you know about it, answers Nicolas ?

\- I am spare general and I have my entries to many secret places. When Mister Grady spoke to me about you, I consulted your military folder.

« Congratulations ! You are a brilliant officer ! And I know that, since your repair, you have capacities superior to any human being.

\- You are actually well informed.

\- Let us change subject, interrupts Sir Humfrey Mordegan. Do you know dinosaur species ?

\- Unfortunately, no. As many children of my generation, I dreamed a lot on some books where I saw pictures of these animals. But, at this time, the information was restricted. I know only very few species, the most famous : Tyrannosaur, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Brontosaurus and some others. I did not imagine that we could return them to life one day.

\- Then, look on your left, through the window, intervenes Jacqueline Mordegan, and tell me what you see.

Nicolas looks through the immense window. Under his eyes, big animals move, heavily. He recognizes some of them but not all.

\- It is so fascinating, he says !

\- Mister Randanne, it is this treasure which you will be in charge to preserve and, if need, to defend.

\- I am afraid that it will arrive earlier than you think.

\- What do you want to say, says Toshiro Nakagoshi ?

\- What I want to…

Suddenly, Nicolas breaks off. He looks outside at a precise point.

\- A drone comes towards us, he eventually tells.

\- Where is it ? I do not see it, answers Jacqueline.

\- Neither do I, adds Harvey !

\- It is normal, answers them Owen, my friend has a visual acuteness much more developed than ours.

\- It seems to me that I perceive it, says Toshiro, but it is only a tiny black point, hardly visible on the sky ! You are sure that it is a drone ?

\- Absolutely sure ! You are frequently visited by this kind of flying objects ?

\- For some time now, yes, Owen replies, three or four times a day.

\- And it is not a problem for you ?

\- Oh ! Doubtless somebody who wants photos of dinosaurs, answers Sir Humfrey.

\- Did you give authorizations for it ?

\- No, answers Owen. Actually, shots will be unusable on a business level because the lawyers of these Ladies and Gentlemen will know how to call back what is the right of image.

\- And if they did not come to take photos, retorts Nicolas ?

« Moreover, look !

The flying object has just curved its running and begins a systematic scanning of a precise zone.

\- They make it every time, specifies Toshiro. They began at the bottom and go back up slowly towards us.

\- And you did not wonder why, questions the Frenchman ?

\- To tell the truth, not really.

\- Owen, pursues Nicolas, can you make shoot down this machine ?

\- No worries, I have excellent shooters.

Then, seizing an internal telephone :

\- Hello, post 12 !

\- Post 12, I listen to.

\- Shoot down the drone which overflies us and bring it here !

\- Received!

A long silence follows. All the eyes are looking at the flying machine.

The wait seems endless, when, suddenly, a shot resonates.

Immediately, the flying object curves its trajectory towards the ground.

Less than ten minutes later, a guard enters and puts the machine down on a table.

Nicolas throws a quick look on the object then turns to Owen.

\- What do you think about it, does he say ?

\- You were right. It is not a camera to take photos which the machine transports but a camera for filming with immediate transmission.

\- What does it mean, Mr Grady, asks for Jacqueline ?

\- That this device filmed in a systematic way the reserve and transmitted immediately the informations to a computer. This one must not be very far because these devices have not a long range.

\- I do not understand, intervenes Toshiro, Our helicopters indicated no ship, small or big, in our area.

\- I think that there is not, cuts Nicolas. I made the road by boat with three people disreputable. They joined, supposedly, friends on a small island very close to yours.

\- Well then, pursues Toshiro ?

\- Then ? The friends in question, like those who have kept me company, are Colonel Trevor's troops, whom I have seen on the spot.

\- Trevor, said Harvey ? The colonel who so much drew attention at the time of the Gulf War ?

\- Himself, answers the Frenchman.

\- You know him, asks Sir Humfrey?

\- I know his reputation, and not for the better, answers the American. Since his escape, he went up a commando of mercenaries which became, over time, the most famous and the most effective of the planet… and doubtless one of the last ones, because he eliminated, little by little, almost all the competition. His presence here announces nothing good. If he is here, it is for a precise mission, certainly generously paid.

\- I have to add something, says Nicolas. I saw him together with dinosaurs like yours.

A long moment of silence follows this last information.

\- As ours, says Owen ?

\- Yes, but small ones, more or less the size of a man, with impressive jaws. Unfortunately, as I told you, I do not know much about dinosaurs.

\- If you was shown images, you could recognize them ?

\- I think so.

\- OK ! Marvin, says Owen by addressing one of his IT specialists, make images of animals parade.

Immediately, a succession of illustrations, photos or drawings, parades on a big screen.

\- That one, says Nicolas suddenly, I saw some who looked like this photo.

\- It is a velociraptor, adds Harvey.

\- But there were others, of about the same size.

The images scroll. Nevertheless, the Frenchman recognizes none.

Marvin nevertheless centered his searches on the small carnivores, but none correponds.

After a while, the screen becomes again black.

\- You are sure that none of the animals corresponded to those which you saw ?

\- Absolutely sure, I am sorry.

Lost in his thaughts, the Frenchman lets drag its look on the walls of the room, when, suddenly it stops on a poster.

\- And that one, he says ?

\- Oh, answers Owen, that one, it is the cause of the failure of Jurassic World. It is an animal entirely invented. By mercantilism, its creators had given it the name of Indominus Rex.

\- And it was a small dinosaur ?

\- Are you kidding ? A dozen meters long and full of ferocity.

\- Nevertheless, I saw it, in three or four copies, but of the size of a man.

\- It reminds you nothing, Owen, says Claire Dearing, who, until now, did not pronounce any word ?

\- What do you mean, answers the interested ?

\- Vic Hoskins's theory. Remember as he had admired your training of Velociraptors and how he had imagined an intelligent miniature Indominus Rex, and how he could send it to the fight instead of the soldiers. No need of armament, their natural weapons being sufficient. No need to feed them, they would devour their enemies. No need to pay them. Without counting their speed, their capacity of dissimulation, their physical power. The ideal weapons !

\- Except that Hoskins was killed by a velociraptor.

\- But maybe he had drafted a report on the subject, which he will have passed on to his bosses.

\- It is possible, indeed.

\- Could you enlighten us a little, asks Jacqueline, taken aback ?

\- Excuse us, answers her Claire. Mr Hoskins was the security responsible of In Gen industry, the former owner of this park. Dazzled by the potential of animals, he had imagined to make them weapons which could serve the men. And Mr Randanne's revelations make us wonder if this company, which took all the embryos and all the files by leaving, would not have given a realty to his dream.

\- But it does not still tell us what they come to do in the reserve, pursues Lord Humfrey.

\- In my opinion, to test their alive material, answers Nicolas.

\- What do you want to say ?

\- Where in the world can you unleash dinosaurs without attracting attention… if it is not in a park with dinosaurs ? And, if you wish to make them face people who know well this kind of animals, who have no visceral fear of them and who are trained well, is there a better place than here ?

\- I have to recognize, Sir, said Toshiro, that you have just scored a point. And it is very disturbing.

\- Bah, we shall see, says Harvey. As said it mister Randanne, we have well prepared guards and our enemies, if really they are enemies, are not still there. For the moment, I propose that mister Grady makes discover our installations to our host who, if I understood well, wishes to work for us.

\- Completely, answers Nicolas !

\- Good ! While you will visit your new domain, we are going to prepare your contract. Then our manager will show you your accomodation and make you give clothes more adapted to your new functions.

Once out of the control room, Nicolas stops Owen.

\- Could you make me meet a chemist and a specialist in electronics, if there are on the island ?

\- No worries ! Come with me !

Arrived in the zone of the laboratories, Owen presents his friend to two of the scientists.

\- That is what brings me, says the Frenchman by taking out the necklace of his backpack. This object is endowed with a camera, with an electronic receiver and with a load of explosive, which I undertake you to neutralize as quickly as possible ! It also contains two flasks connected with hypodermic needles which owe certainly beings inserted into the veins of the neck of the carrier. I would like to know the nature and the use of both products and the way of functioning of the receiving set. And if you could look at that rather fast, it would be fabulous.

\- We go to see it, says the chemist.

\- Apparently, the device seems simple. A priori, it should not pose any particular problem, adds the electronics engineer.

\- Thank you, sirs.

« OK, Owen, now we can go whenever you want ! I follow you. »


	8. Chapter 8 - The visit

19

 **8 – The visit**

Very logically, the visit begins by the scientific space, situated at the ground floor of the main building : the laboratory of genetics, the zones of study then the room with incubators. In the passage, Nicolas gets acquainted with Bryan Narrow, the paleontologist of the park.

\- This man will be a big help for you, announces Owen. He is going to teach you the criteria of recognition of the various kind of animals of the reserve.

Around them, small dinosaurs of various species, been born recently, stir under the warmed domes.

The visit of this sector ends by a passage in the infirmary. An Ankylosaurus, hurt in a leg, is in the course of care.

\- I believed that you let the nature express itself freely, if I remember well the articles which I read about this island, says Nicolas, a little surprised ?

\- You are theoretically right but, you see, certain species are represented only by a small number of individuals. Then, we are obliged to cheat a little if we want to keep them. It is the case of this animal. We have only three Ankylosauruses, and new born are far too young to be now released. They certainly would be devoured.

Both men reach then the top of the building, which they join by a monumental staircase.

\- We added two more floors to this building, explains Owen. It accounts six, from now on. The first one is not open to the public. That's where is the control room where we were earlier, the computer room, the video surveillance terminal, the armory and the place where we store the individual equipments, and I certainly forget other rooms. We reach it by the coded door which the sentinel opened for you when you arrived.  
The following three floors are dedicated to the hotel, with approximately 200 chambers by floor, offering, in the choice, a view on the park or on the sea.

And both last ones are reserved for the professionals. The fifth shelters a hall of projection and two amphitheaters, and the last one has meeting rooms of any sizes, intended for seminars or for the business rendez-vous which need a certain discretion.

Restaurants are below, not very far from labs. We can choose between a buffet or establishments of various nationalities and a gastronomic space.

Both men come down again and go out in the street, still deserted.

\- When do you plan to open, asks the Frenchman ?

\- Just after the bad season, which approaches very quickly.

Owen stops.

\- On this side, at the end of the street, he says, stretching his arm, there is always the basin of the enormous Mosasaurus.

« We considerably strengthened the safety to avoid any risk.

\- You did not have too much trouble keeping him alive all these years and doing all the modifications without it attacks the workers ?

\- To tell the truth, no. It did not give any problem to us, but pterosaurs. After their escape of the aviary, most were shot down, but some went to take refuge on the cliffs which line the ocean. We had all the difficulties of the world to eliminate them.

\- To eliminate them?

\- Yes. They had no more their place in a reserve where animals move freely. They would have had all the possibilities to go out of it and attack the visitors. It is an eventuality which we could not accept. In principle, they have all disappeared. Nevertheless, we make regularly patrols to verify.

Both men go up quietly the street, turning the back on the basin of the marine reptile. In front of them, a gigantic two-storeyed building blocks the passage.

\- Do not trust there, says Owen. You do not see all this building because it also have a basement. We reconstituted there a rain forest of the Jurassic in which the visitors can walk and be next to livened up dinosaurs. The air party is a museum which shelters Harvey Harper's collections, whom you saw just now, enriched by donations of private individuals or museums which confided us a party of their surpluses. I think that this gigantic collection will fascinate young and adult people. A party of the second floor is dedicated to the rotating exposures. The first one, already in position, is dedicated to theropodes.

\- That is ?

\- Carnivorous bipeds such as the Tyrannosaurus, the Ceratosaurus, the Allosaurus or smallest ones as the Velociraptor or the Compsognathus.

« We shall visit another time, because we have many things to be seen and, after lunch, we have to return to the control room, where our employers will wait for us.

« Do you see villas hung on the side of the hill on our right, dominating the park ? There are thirty. They are intended for an well-to-do clientele who wishes to avoid the crowd. At present, they are almost quite empty and the last occupants go away this evening, as long as weather conditions are still favorable.

« I suggest you interesting us now in what will be from now on your field of activity and, to start with, I propose to discover the observation posts. They are intended for the scientific study and will not be proposed to the public, for obvious reasons of difficulties of access, as you are going to be able to realize it. »

Returned in the main building, both men come down in the basements reserved, for the main part, to the service. Reached at the foot of the staircase, they are in front of two identical doors. By means of his swipe card, Owen unbolts one. They penetrate into a tunnel where a kind of tip truck on eight places waits for them.

As soon as they sit, the machine starts, at low speed, following the rails fixed to the ground.

After a while relatively long, the machine begins slowing down. It arrives in a vaster zone and lines up along a quay ended with a staircase in its extremity.

Both friends borrow it and go back up towards the surface. They soon arrive in a circular room, about six meters diameter, covered by a translucent dome. All around are arranged tables and chairs. Plugs and RJ 45 are also installed.

Owen approaches an electronic device which he lights. Immediately, on the screen, appears a card of the park with points of color which move.

\- We are in one of the fixed observation posts, he specifies. There are two, where two trains carry like the one that you took. The second is implanted in a more forest zone.

« The dome which recovers us is made with armored glass, almost unbreakable. It outside surface is covered with an opaque layer. The animals which surround us cannot see us and take this site for a rock furthermore.

« All the dinosaurs are equipped with an electronic chips as cows in the breedings. They are thus identified individually.

« On this screen, you can see carnivorous in red and herbivorous in green. I know, we did not too much sprain ourselves for the choice of colors ! Both letters next to the point indicate us the concerned species.

« We are here. We can know, of a simple glance, which animals are nearby and in which direction they move.

« Look, a group of Diplodocus comes towards us, slightly on our right. This screen avoids us bursting our eyes to try to see what takes place all around.

« The big herbivores are not still visible. They are doubtless in the hollow of the ground. Nevertheless, thanks to this device, we already know that they are soon going to appear.

Nicolas looks in the indicated direction.

\- I still see nothing, he eventually tells.

\- Wait ! It is the affair of a handful of seconds. The first individual is very close by now.

Actually, a head emerges from the ground. It tosses weakly at the rate of the step of the impressive saurian. Then it rises little by little and the body appears gradually.

The animal grows, increases so that it never seems to have to stop.

The Frenchman is impressed. Of course ! He read books on dinosaurs. He was amazed in front of their insane characteristics. But this past admiration has nothing to do with what he feels now. He looks, fascinated, the enormous mass which parades now in front of him, quietly. Just behind, other individuals already appear. It's a whole herd which passes at the moment, making vibrate the ground in a crash of thunder.

\- Surprising, is not it, says Owen.

Nicolas hears him hardly. He has eyes riveted on the hallucinating show which offers itself to him and leaves him open-mouthed.

\- Sorry to break the spell, pursues his friend, but we have to go there, now.

Of a precise movement, he switches off the screen.

\- You see, he says, all our machines are equipped with this type of screen. It allows to localize the predators and to measure the risk which they represent when we have to intervene in the park. The control room can also post all the island on the big screen, if necessary.

The journey of return is almost silently made. Nicolas has difficulty in convincing himself of the reality of what he has just seen.

Returned in the street, the American goes back on the word.

\- Recover, amigo, you saw nothing yet ! I am going to show you our material of intervention then we shall go to take a walk in the park, but on surface, this time.

\- And animals will let us do it ?

\- With the machines which we have, we risk nothing. You are going to be able to judge it by yourself.

Both men go to an enormous shed. Owen unbolts a small door with his badge and penetrates inside. To every person who he meets, guard or worker, he takes care of presenting his friend.

Here, he pursues, it is our domain, away from prying eyes.

They reach in an enormous hall where are tidied up two helicopters.

\- We can intervene by air or ground traffic. Here, we have a helicopter of attack, type "Apache", and another one, a Pave Low, for the transport of equipment or big animals. The two gigantic doors that you see in front of us open on the platform of flight.

« In the floor below are vehicles. The shed where they are parked, almost as big as this one, is divided into two. On one side, the light vehicles, the jeep, the small vans or the minibus, among which some are equipped with a 12.7 machine gun and, on the other side, more powerful vehicles that I am going to make you discover.

Having come down by an enormous lift, both men penetrate into the surrounding wall where are impeccably tidied up four armored vehicles. The fifth place, marked on the ground, is free.

\- We have two eight wheels drive vehicles for the transport of troops, pursues Owen. They carry as well an intervention team or a group of workers. The machine at the bottom is a recovery tank. It serves above all to fetch wounded or sick dinosaurs, which it transports on this trailer which you see, with three axles, equipped with a removable glazed dome. We close it during the route to protect the animal of predator's possible attack. It also takes the young individuals when we have to release them. Numerous species live in groups or in herds.

« In these cases, it is better than the newcomer is freed in their immediate neighborhood, to facilitate his coverage by the older individuals.

« This modified heavy tank stays finally. In fact, we have two exemplars of it : the second waits for us in the exit gate for the visit. The driver is already ready. We replaced the turret by an armored glass dome, as the one that you saw in the observation post, because they are before all vehicles of observation, even if they possess a machine gun next to the cockpit.

\- How were you able to get all these vehicles yourselves, says Nicolas, admiring ?

\- As he indicated to you before, Harvey Harper is general of reserve. He is besides very influential in the military circles. He was thus able to get himself firstly these vehicles of reform.

« Lord Mordegan and Toshiro Nakagoshi refurbished them and delivered them to us. Maintenance crews are very effective and this equipment is then very reliable.

« But I have enough spoken ! Let us be going to make a tour !

Owen opens the reinforced door and precedes his friend inside the airlock, where the second tank with glass dome waits for them.

\- You see, he says, no risk so that an animal gets into the tourist zone. If, by opening the outside door, a dinosaur was in the area, he could not go farther than here.

« Door panels, behind us, are foolproof and they are locked when the others are opened.

« The light vehicles of the other shed also pass by this way, except when they go to control the surrounding wall of the park. In this case, they exit through a small side door directly into the path that we have built between the concrete wall and reinforced mesh. This one makes the tour of the island and allows to move in complete safety.

« By the way, I introduce you to Asensio. He will be our driver.

\- You are Asensio Tolores, asks immediately the Frenchman, the brother of Magdalena ?

\- Yes, senor, she warned me of your arrival. Welcome ! If you need anything, do not hesitate to appeal to me !

\- You know " the tigress ", says the American with a quietly ironic air ? And she did not tear your eyes off ?

Nicolas does not answer. He sees again the soft face at the time of his departure.

Without further delay, both men climb in the armored vehicle of which Asensio started the engine.

The gigantic doors open and the machine penetrates into the park.

\- Generally, says Owen, we avoid, as far as possible, to disturb the animals. We do not pass in the middle of the herds and, when individuals approach too much near, we stop engines and wait that they passed.

The machine advances heavily on the track, in the middle of the dinosaurs that slowly move aside in its path.

\- You see, pursues the American, on our right, these sorts of ostriches without feathers, they are Gallimimus.

" Further on, you can see two magnificent Brachiosaurus, which stand their head at about fourteen meters high. On our left, you have, in the foreground, three Stegosauruses and, just behind, Triceratopses. All these animals live together without too much problem.

Suddenly, the tank stands still and the engine stops.

\- A problem, Asensio, asks for Owen ?

\- No, not at all. But we have a Tyrannosaurus in approximately six hundred meters at nine o'clock, and it comes straight ahead on us.

\- It is our Grandpa !

\- Grandpa, says Nicolas, surprised ?

\- Yes ! It is in the park since the beginning. It is one of the oldest specimens. This is why we so call it. But, in fact, we do not know the longevity of these animals. Maybe, it is still very young.

« But I do not see its female.

\- It is just behind us, unless one hundred and fifty meters.

Both passengers turn the head and perceive the second Tyrannosaurus, which moves without haste.

Quickly, the numerous herbivores went away but the big predators are not apparently in hunting.

\- Wait, says sudden Owen, I forgot to connect the screen.  
He presses a button and a device ignites in front of them.

\- It is the same as the one that I showed to you in the fixed post. The yellow point identifies the location of the tank. And we see clearly the red points, on the side, which indicate our both théropodes.

\- And this third red point marked DI, asks Nicolas ?

\- Devil, swears his friend ! Here it is again, that one !

« It is a Dilophosaurus and it does not like our machines. In a little moment, it will jump on the tank, unfold its collar and spit its poison. It does that every time, as soon as it locates us. But we found the parade, I am going to show you.

After a few moments of wait, a small dinosaur suddenly jumps up on the armored car and begins its operation of intimidation.

\- Now, says Owen !

He makes turn a small steering wheel fixed in front of him.

Immediately, a relatively short tube, situated outside of the dome, change its orientation and turns in the direction of the intruder.

Then he presses on a button.

A powerful water jet is thrown on the face of the animal which, surprised, retreats.

\- Bingo ! As you see, it is very simple. But this moron has not understood the lesson yet.

All this time, both Tyrannosauruses paraded, the one in front of the tank and the other one behind it, without worrying more about it.

\- They do not seem to pay attention to us, says Nicolas.

\- You know, when we are stopped like now, we are, neither more nor less, a static element of their environment, therefore without interest.

\- And you are never attacked?

\- It happened several times, at the beginning. Personally, I have attended chargeable to a Triceratops which did not accept our presence on its territory. The shock has been impressive, to such a point that it broke one of its horns. Since then, he avoids us carefully.

« This heavy tank in which we are exceed thirty tons and its center of gravity is placed very low. So it is very difficult to move it and, more, to reverse it. So we are not too scared. And then, animals are now used to us.

Both Tyrannosauruses now disappeared. The vehicle resumes quietly its way.

After a while, it arrives in a wide valley. In front of them, some Pachycéphalosauruses run away.

At the edge of a grove, a flock of Parasaurolophuses, raised on their hind legs, pulls off the branches of the trees.

Farther, Iguanodons penetrate in a forest which looks very different from its neighbours.

\- Here begin mister Nagakoshi's garden, specifies Owen, a massif of about one hundred hectares constituted by plants which lived in the secondary era. We want to know if herbivores will prefer them to our current vegetation.

"We have specially created a nursery that allows us to raise and then gradually plant ancient species among those of today.

And we took advantage of it to create an arboretum aimed at the general public.

« But, in fact, that is what I wanted to show you, pursues the American.

The tank is arrested next to a vertical element of big diameter, which vaguely looks like a tree.

\- We chose, he pursues, not to mix the tourists with animals. So, so that the first ones can observe the second ones without risk, we imagined two different systems. We are at the moment below the first one. It is a heightened course which the visitors can browse freely on foot. At regular intervals, we have implanted elements of this type. They are truncated cone-shaped pillars ending at the top with a ring through which a rigid glass tube passes. The walkers can thus see animals situated below them and even the biggest, such as the Brachiosaurus, can pass freely, the purpose being to disturb dinosaurs the least possible.

This airway is equipped with a moving sidewalk, for the children and the people with reduced mobility. To stop a moment, it is enough to leave it while approaching the lateral walls. By this system, each can manage his course at its pace. Also, we shall propose two circuits, a small of five kilometers and a long of ten.

« Arrived at a crossing, the visitors will thus have the choice : either return directly by crossing the forest zone, or continue the exploration.

\- All this system has to consume a considerable energy, because I suppose that the tube must be air-conditioned ?

\- You are right, but it has no importance because all the roof of this big path is covered with photovoltaic panels. Here, everything functions with solar energy, plentiful and free.

Owen stops one moment to speak.

\- Damn, he says suddenly, I thought that we could leave the tank to go to see on foot our second device of visit, but it will not be possible.

\- Why ?

\- Because of them !

Three small bipeds have stopped in the border of a clump of trees, and stare at the stopped vehicle.

\- They do not look very impressive !

\- Do not trust there. They are Coeluruses. They are not very tall but are carnivorous. Individually, they do not represent a big danger for us. But they go hunting in bands to attack bigger preys. I do not want to serve as lunch to them. We see three but doubtless they are twenty or twenty five, the others being masked by trees.

« Moreover, look ! On the monitor screen, the red points marked CO are really many.

« Too bad, pursues Owen ! We shall see everything from here, but you are going to have to use your sharp vision. Have a glance on the left ! You are going to perceive a monorail fixed in height to concrete pillars with a camouflage painting.

\- I see it, says Nicolas.

\- Hey well, we are going to make circulate light trains which can transport each about one hundred people.

« The journey is fifty kilometers long. Vehicles will move with a speed of thirty kilometers per hour and will slow down at regular intervals to allow the passengers to observe animals, to film them or to take photos of them.

« We shall make one of these machines leave approximately every five minutes. As they are all scheduled in the same way, they will not catch.

\- And, if one of them grave out of order ?

\- No problem. They are all equipped, in front as in the back, with electromagnets. If one of them stops, the following one will come to hang on and will tow both. The passengers will notice practically nothing because the visit will continue.

\- And in case of general breakdown?

\- Every train is equipped with a thermal power-driven generator which develops enough power to bring back the machine. We can start it from the PC of surveillance by WiFi.

\- You thought of everything!

\- I do not think so. If what you have described us is confirmed, we will have to deal with unwanted visitors and this was not planned.

Owen looks at his watch.

\- It's time to return. We shall just have time enough to eat something quickly because we have to be back in the control room at thirty past two pm. Our employers want to make a last briefing before leaving and they go away at sixteen o'clock pm.

« Asensio, we return !

\- Okay ! I'm doing a U-turn.

On the way, they meet a group of Styracosauruses, then some Stegosauruses.

Nicolas feels a little lost.

He wonders how he will be able to recognize all these animals

\- Have you a lot of species in this park, he finishes to say ?

Around thirty, at the moment. Most date the first park and, for many of them, we have no more the possibility of recreating them, because we no longer have the necessary informations. But our scientists "create" us regularly new species. It is necessary to say that they make an exceptional work.

« The main proportion of the animals is constituted by herbivores as most of those that we met.

« We have also two couples of big predators : the Tyrannosauruses which you saw and Allosauruses. Each of them occupies a different zone of the park. So, they never meet.

« We have then medium-sized carnivorous, Herrerasaurus and Deinonichus, and small as Coelurus. It is necessary to add our old Dilophosaurus. It is a former because it was already there during the time of John Hammond. It is alone and will have no successor. When people of In Gen left places, they took the embryos and all the folders. Having no information about it, we have never managed to recreate it. Anyway, our scientists are very sceptical about it. According to the skeletons found during excavations, the Dilophosaurus had two ridges but no collar. We also have a doubt on its capacity to spit some poison, but, especially, it was 2,50 meters high and 6 meters long.

Compared to the real one, ours is very small. A hypothesis is that the researchers have found only a partial DNA and then have completed it with that of the lizard with ruffle of Australia. That would explain the decrease of size.

« Just to say that ours was the first one and will be the last one of this kind. That is why we have a particular affection for it, even if it is always dangerous and if it is a damned pain in the neck.

« Look, moreover, when you speak of the devil ! Here it is !

Indeed, emerging from a group of bushes, Dilophosaurus rushes back to the tank and, like the first time, he is greeted by a powerful jet of water in the face that cuts him in his run-up.

\- It is incredible, pursues Owen ! Since the time, it still did not understand.

« Well ! I end. We have finally some omnivorous and scavengers which serve in particular to clean the park.

\- Pity, says Nicolas ! All these strange creatures, all these unpronounceable names, it is too much for me !

\- Be reassured, you will learn fast ! Furthermore, we edited a guide of the present species, aimed at the visitors. I shall give you an exemplary later.

The shed, main entrances of which open slowly, is now in sight.

The tank penetrates immediately into the sieve.

The doors situated behind it close, then those placed in front of it open.

The armoured vehicle returns then to its location. The two men go out of it and quickly go back to the main street.

They walk along the "Dinosaur Farm", a space dedicated to children where toddlers can rub shoulders with herbivorous saurian babies, those babies who will become giants later.

Finally, they penetrate into the self-service.

The meal is fast and almost silent.

Nevertheless, Nicolas is worried. He eventually speaks.

\- When you spoke to me about carnivorous, you did not speak to me about those that I saw on the island which occupies Trevor.

\- It is normal. The Indominus Rex was unique and, as I told you, a real monster, in every sense of the word. This type of mercantile imaginating has been definitively given up.

\- And the others, the Veloci… ?

\- The Velociraptors ? There is not any more.

\- Nevertheless, if I have understood well what have said the young lady just now …

\- Claire Dearing ?

\- Yes, if I understood well, there have been some here and you were even their trainer.

\- Yes indeed, there were several specimens here in the past but we are no longer able to recreate them any more. Only In Gen knows the method.

« They were four and I was not their trainer. I had some kind of pact with them.

\- And what did they become ?

\- They were massacred by the Indominus Rex, to protect me. Only one survived : Blue, a female, my preferred.

\- Where is it, now ?

\- I do not know. When everything was ended, when the monster was dead and the quiet came back, we stayed one facing the other, and looked each other, without moving.

« I did not tell anything to it. I did not find the words.

« Even no one thank you.

« Then it turned away and left.

" Since then, this souvenir haunts me. What a moron I have been ! What would it have cost me to have a soft word, an affectionate movement. I am sure that Blue was waiting for it.

« I never saw it again.

« I skimmed all the park, examined all the corpses, studied all the skeletons.

\- Maybe is it still alive ?

\- I really would like ! But nothing is less certain. Velociraptors live and go hunting in group. And it was alone. I do not know if an individual of this species can continue so. Especially that it was a long time ago, now.

« This impression to have spoiled something important, to have lost it, poisoned me the life and I never really have been cured of it.

\- I know about what you speak, says Nicolas. Neither do I, I never really have been cured of Cleo's loss. You know the story. Useless to tell it once again.

The end of the meal takes place silently, each of both men being lost in his own memories.


	9. Chapter 9 - Council of war

11

 **9 - "Council of war"**

 **It is 2 : 00 pm.**

Both men go out of the restaurant.

\- At what time do we meet, asks Nicolas ?

\- Within half an hour.

\- So we have enough time to go to the labs !

\- OK, but hurry ! Our bosses loathe late people.

\- No problem. But I would like to know what your scientists think of the necklace that I put handed to them.

\- All right ! Let's go !

From their arrival in premises, Stephen, the chemist whom they had met the first time, comes towards them.

\- Ah, sirs, he says, I waited for you. I have quite a lot of things to be told you and my colleague electronics engineer too. I call him at once.

A few minutes later, a young man arrives. It is not the one that they had seen in the morning but it does not matter.

\- All of us are here, says Stephen, who holds in his hand the necklace, from now on freed of its accessories.

« This leather element is intended for a neck more massive than ours.

\- That of Velociraptor, for example, asks for Owen ?

\- It is completely possible, answers the chemist.

« Look at the clasp ! Once locked, it becomes very difficult to open it. I think that it is made to avoid that dinosaurs loose it.

« The explosive charge, which we removed, is placed so that she must be able to cut both jugular veins all at once. A guarantee not to be a victim of your animal if this one escapes your control.

\- And products, asks Nicolas ?

\- You know the history of the carrot and the stick ? Hey well, you have a modern version there. On one side a substance which gives you a pleasant sensation of well-being and, on the other one, a molecule which can impose you the martyr, even in small doses.

\- If I understand well, says Owen, if I am satisfied with you, I inject you a small quantity of the first one, and if you do not obey me, you receive the second.

\- It is completely it ! A way of keeping control. And if you rebel in the point of being dangerous, I blow up your head !

\- And all this works how ?

\- Ah, it is not anymore within my competence. It is your turn, Kilian !

The questioned man advances.

\- All the system is commanded by a small receiver. What surprised me, it is the quality of this material. He is normally intended for the army. The components are high-end. The set is perfectly isolated. It is not afraid either of the cold, or of the warm, or of the humidity, or of the rain.

« In fact, it has to answer a transmitter manipulated by a man. A kind of remote control.

\- And we can blur the transmitter, asks Nicolas ?

\- It seems difficult, Kilian answers.

The young man takes a small device out of his pocket.

\- Take this, he says, it's very artisanal but this little device should be able, if need be, to neutralize the management of the necklace.

« On the other hand, I did not have a lot of time to prepare it to you. This do-it-yourself has a very weak reach, no more than fifteen meters, and interrupts the transmission only during two minutes ! During this short lapse of time, the receiver of the necklace will be totally switched off.

« I am sorry but I cannot do better.

\- It is great, says the Frenchman, admiring ! If what I am afraid of becomes real, your small machine could well save lives.

\- The last element of the necklace, pursues Kilian, the camera, or rather, the cameras because they are two. They start up manually and work then continuously. Their optics are of excellent quality.

The one is in normal mode, that means that it films in natural lighting, but it is endowed with an amplifier of light which allows it to work at night. The other one is a thermal camera which detects sources of heat. I think that those who imagined this plan want to collect a maximum of informations because they work, both, in immediate transmission and film exactly what their carrier sees.

\- Nicolas, we must go there, interrupts Owen. Thank you sirs for these informations !

\- You were outstandingly effective, concludes the Frenchman. I take you my hat off !

He slides the small device which Kilian gave him in the pocket of its pants, then follows closely his friend.

Both men go out of the building because the access to the floor of control is made by a side door.

\- What do you think of all this, asks Nicolas ?

\- I think that those whom you saw on the nearby island are not sure to master their animals. Then, they took their precautions. But they make all this with the aim of a precise action. I think that the park is not going to delay receiving their visit.

\- I agree with your analysis.

\- There are nevertheless two questions : when are they going to land and by where they are going to arrive ?

\- For the first one, I think that we must be able to anticipate the answer. As for the second, certainly not by the port, because it would be too risky. As Trevor will never take the risk of finding himself stuck on a boat under our shootings. He is going to want to choose the good moment and the right place.

\- It is almost 2 : 30 pm. Let's go. We shall have the opportunity to pursue our analysis above with our bosses.

As soon as they penetrate into the big control room, they are welcomed by Harvey.

\- Ah, sirs, here you are ! And exactly on time ! You know that we are pressed. Then, without further delay, let us return a little to the subject which worries us. We discussed it exactly with my friends.

« If we amount, we have, very close to us, soldiers accompanied by about ten carnivorous dinosaurs, maybe more. They studied the topography through the use of a drone, so now, they know it almost as well as we do. They obviously intend to come here soon. It is unmistakable.

« But, for that, it will be necessary to them to cross the double outer wall, because mister Randanne convinced us that the access by the port was too risky for them.

« Did I summarize well the situation ?

\- Completely, answers Owen. But there is an additional element to be added to the folder.

He then explains in detail the study of the necklace that will certainly be worn by dinosaurs.

\- It would tend to prove, says Sir Humfrey, that they equipped themselves with a security system.

\- They have not too much the choice. Even if their bipeds are entailed well, they certainly never really fought. As a result, they may have unpredictable reactions such as flight or panic and even turn against their masters.

\- It is maybe an opportunity for us, adds Toshiro.

\- Maybe, says Nicolas, but nothing is less certain. By the way, how many people can we mobilize in the event of an attack, without stopping the surveillance of the installations ?

\- Ten, maybe fifteen, but hardly more, answers Owen.

\- I am well afraid that it will not be sufficient, retorts the Frenchman.

\- Why not, asks Sir Humfrey ?

\- Let us recapitulate, they have at least about ten drawn up dinosaurs, maybe even a dozen. These animals are fast and merciless. In addition, they have the initiative. They are exactly going to choose, be sure of it, the moment and the place. If we fight in these conditions, only one man against one of their dinosaurs, we have no chance.

\- What do you propose, asks Jacqueline?

\- Mr Harper, pursues Nicolas, is very influential in the military circles of his country. If he could find a unity in laborer not very far from here and repatriate it on this island, it would increase our chances.

\- I go to see what I can make, answers the interested.

« Do not move ! Some phone calls to be crossed and I would quickly have an answer.

Immediately, he seizes his mobile phone and goes out of the room.

\- My friend is right, says Owen during this time there. If we could benefit from substantial reinforcements, it would increase our chances to push away the invader.

\- Would you be afraid, mister Grady, asks Sir Humfrey ?

\- Not at all ! But I have not a temperament of goat which goes to the slaughterhouse. I know well the small theropodes which Nicolas saw. They attack very fast, without leaving you the slightest luck and withdraw immediately. In addition, they are intelligent and able to act collectively.

« In addition, I think that those which arrive at us have capacities superior to the "standard" representative of their species.

Harvey Harper returns in the room, the smile on the lips.

\- Good news, Ladies and Gentlemen ! There is a unity of marines in operation not very far from here. I had to fight hard, but I obtained the provision of about sixty men. They will be there tomorrow.

\- Great, says Owen, thank you ! Time is short. Faster they will be here and better we can prepare them for what waits for them.

\- Because we speak about timing, says Toshiro, there is something unknown, and of size. We do not still know when will take place the attack.

Since a little while, Nicolas does not listen to them any more. He looks insistently at an animation which scrolls on a small side screen of the main wall.

\- What is this image, does he ask finally Marvin, who sits not far from him ?

\- It is a meteo animation. The white spot represents the next disturbance.

\- And it comes towards us?

\- Yes ! Doubtless. It is the hurricane which should cross us above in three days, during the night. It is necessary to expect pouring rains, thunderstorms and violent winds.

\- And the forecast is reliable ?

\- Completely. It emanates from Meteorological Offices of Costa Rica. It is updated every six hours.

\- What means that those who want to land here have the same information ?

\- Very probably. It is the more precise for this geographical zone.

\- Thank you, Marvin, you have just answered mister Nakagoski's question.

« They will attack at night, in three days, at the height of the hurricane which arrives at us, says sudden Nicolas, so covering the hubbub of the discussions.

\- Very well, says Harvey, we have now all the elements, except the entry point. Because they will have to cross our fences and, to my knowledge, their animals do not know to climb.

\- I think that the time has come to speak to you about the commando squad which is going to accompany the saurians, pursues Owen.

« It is constituted, on one hand by young head burnt persons, ready for anything and perfectly trained, the colonel watches personally and submits his men to a merciless training, and on the other hand, a kind of praetorian guard, which never leaves him, compound of individuals as old as him.

« Nicolas spoke to you about those that he was next on the boat.

« Ignacio, the thrower of knives, ideal for the work silently, the nightmare of the sentinels.

« Luigi, the specialist of the interrogations.

« And Jurgen, the right arm with the absolute loyalty, which thinks as Trevor, acts as Trevor, fights as Trevor, the ideal assistant.

\- But there are others, pursues Nicolas : Buddy Blackwater, an Australian. He is an old a little bit plump man, who never participates in the actions. His speciality is the logistics. Jurgen describes him the mission and he prepares all that is needed : foods, ammunitions, explosives, means of transportation, routes, … He leaves nothing at random. The people baptized him mister ten percent, because he overestimates systematically the ten percent quantities. Most of his colleagues do not know why.

« But I met one day one of his friends who told me his story. For an operation, he had calculated exactly all the necessity, not to overload the soldiers because they should move on a long distance.

« But things did not happened, according to the plan. At the time of beating a retreat, one of the fighter groups was taken to task by regular troops. The commitment lasted longer that what would have be needed, to the point that the soldiers of Trevor soon found themselves without ammunitions. Two men were captured. A few days later, they were shot. The event was relieved longly by the televisions of the whole world.

« From this day, nothing has been as before for Buddy and he swore himself that such misadventure would not reproduce any more.

« I must tell you that one of the two shot soldiers was his son. He never really recovered from it.

" There is also Kim Li Jié, a Frenchman like me, who has been born in the 13eme district of Paris, the " Chinese district " if you prefer. He has been my friend. His speciality is the do-it-yourself. It is capable of making everything from anything or almost. How many times he saved his group by realizing improbable and unpredictable objects.

« And then, there are again three others.

« The first one is a woman. She is called Margarita Verhoffer. She is German and, originally, she was a make-up woman. She is the one today who is capable of making you any head according to needs. Make-up, disguises, nothing has secret for her. I think that she will not be present on this mission, because her talents will not be probably necessary here.

« And then, there is The Mole, so named because he wears glasses and almost never sets foot outdoors.

« He is the specialist in computing. I am persuaded that he conceived the drone and the necklaces about which we have spoken. He has to be on the island, certainly in the PC of transmission that I saw, behind his dear screens.

« And, finally, cherry on the cake, there is Ernst Blummenfeld, a Dutch. He is half crazy but it is necessary the being to make what he is doing. His domain, they are explosives. It is a real passion. He is able to juggle time-grenades by counting the seconds and throwing them at the right time and in the right place. Oh, of course ! He misses some fingers to him but it did not affect his enthusiasm.

« His mission will be to open the way to make the commando squad penetrate into the park ! He makes what he wants with his infernal machines. You want to destroy a building ? No problem ! You want to open a breach in a wall ? It's as if it was made !

« When he has time, he has a very personal technique of intervention. He begins by placing an insufficient but known load of which he analyzes the effects. It allows him to determine very exactly the quantity of explosives and the number of necessary charges to obtain the desired effect.

« I think that it is what he will make here. Thus it is necessary to expect a first false attack, a kind of test, if you want, which will take place twenty four or forty eight hours before the real one.

\- Thus, if I understand well, recapitulates Toshiro, we have to wait for the test in one or two days and the real action two days later, am I right ?

\- We do not think like that, Mr. Nakagoshi, because the hurricane can go faster or slower than expected. We are going to follow the evolution of the real time weather report.

« For us, the arrival of the hurricane is the D-day, whatever it is. And we know that our "boyfriends" will make certainly an attempt for D - 2.

\- Sorry, says Jacqueline, but I do not see good to what is of use this kind of repetition in … D - 2.

\- It has several usings, pursues Owen. First of all to make sure that, during the real intervention, the breach will be opened well, with the good dimensions. Then, it will allow the opposite camp to estimate our capacity of reaction in normal conditions, I mean when we can implement our maximal capacity of action : helicopters, vehicles, and the rest.

\- Sorry, interrupts Sir Humfrey, but the explosive will serve to blow up the concrete wall. But what about the reinforced fence ?

\- Very most probably, they will attack with laser beam. It will take only a few minutes.

\- Last question, pursues Toshiro. According to you, where are they going to attack ?

\- Their island is in the South of ours, specifies Owen. Thus they will fetch in this zone a point where the beach will be close to our outer wall, to avoid a tiring walking in the virgin forest. The first point of attack will aim at misleading us and will certainly be taken away enough from the real objective that they will have settled. But, in any case, their impact point will be at the opposite of our installations.

\- It will oblige us, specifies Nicolas, to make a long travel and, considering the weather conditions, it will eliminate all our heavy equipment, helicopters and tanks.

« They want a fight, men against animals. Then, they take all their precautions to avoid the interferences, especially if these risk to serve them.

\- Ladies and Gentlemen, interrupts Harvey, it is now 3 : 30 pm. We are going to leave. I believe that we examined the question from all sides. The place, the moment, the means, everything was discussed.

« Mister Grady and you, mister Randanne, a lot of work waits for you. We count on you to make every effort to protect our park. It is necessary to block the road to these "war animals", men and dinosaurs.

« I shall watch, personally, that the promised reinforcements are forwarded to you in due course.

« For the rest, I think of being made the spokesman of our common thought : you have carte blanche but, please, do not fail ! It would be catastrophic.

\- You can trust us, says Owen !

\- We understood well the stake, adds Nicolas. If they came to take over, it would give a reality to their project of fighting animals. The worst would come.

« We shall not let them this opportunity ! »


	10. Chapter 10 - Eve of battle

25

 **10 – Eve of battle**

The four owners of the park now left, thanks to a seaplane supplied by Sir Humfrey.

It is about time, because the sky begins to darken. The first rains are not going to delay falling.

Every six hours, Marvin refreshes weather forecasts and, inexorably, the hurricane gets closer, without haste.

Its passage on Isla Nublar becomes clearer : it will actually happen in three days.

Owen and Nicolas work late, this evening. It is necessary to them to set up a strategy, to plan where and when to deploy the people, which vehicle type to take, which armament to use.

And, tomorrow, it will be necessary to welcome the reinforcements, to organize their accommodation, their equipment, so necessary, so that this one is adapted at best to the mission which waits for them.

And they will have to explain to them what they will face, and especially teach them notions about the behavior of their future opponents. The result is not guaranteed.

Not sure at all that the soldiers will be excited about this prospect.

Not very far from there, on another island, other men are also gathered, under the big camping tent, around colonel Trevor, who spreaded over a table the map of the zone.

\- I am going to develop you the detail of the operation.

« We shall enter in action in two days. We shall forward men, animals and material thanks to one of the two landing crafts which brought us here.

« I plan to leave at nightfall. The crossing lasts only half an hour. Thus we can benefit from the last day lights to go to shelter us in the small creek that you see here on the map.

« To avoid unpleasant surprises during the route, The Mole will make a patrol with his drone which will film the vicinity of our island and the surrounding sea. It will allow us to detect any ship or flying object evolving in the area.

« If everything is Ok, we shall leave as expected. In case of surprise visit, the passage will be made in total darkness.

« It would be better to avoid that because it will be longer, more difficult and more dangerous for us.

« Once there, we shall settle down in the creek for night. It is surrounded with cliffs. We shall be invisible of the wide.

« In the morning, we shall take advantage of the low tide to follow the coast and we shall go here, to the point A.

« As you can see, the distance between the sea and the fences of the park is short. We will not have to walk long in the jungle.

« We shall make then half of the way and we shall install the camp. We shall take advantage of it to prepare the first attack.

« Ernst will prepare the necessity. Luigi, you will assure the command of the expedition. Besides Ernst, you will take Gunther with you and you will take your two creatures. Like that, there will be one of every species.

« It should be enough for this first action. The objective is to get back the information which miss us, principally the characteristics of the wall and the speed of intervention of our hosts.

« When the mission will be fisnished, you will return and will come to report me.

« Have you some questions ? »

\- No, my colonel, answers Luigi, everything is clear. »

\- Tomorrow, you will verify everything with Buddy. He has already prepared everything. Assure that you miss nothing.

« Everything must be ready at midday so that we have time to charge the barge for the route of this evening.

« We shall speak about the main action the day after tomorrow in the morning, by using the information collected by the group of intervention.

« And especially, be sure to take good care of your animal during the two next days.

« Now, take advantage of your evening because, from tomorrow, the serious things are going to begin.

« See you tomorrow ! »

 **D - 2 on Isla Nublar – 8 : 00 am.**

The big room of command is almost deserted.

When Nicolas, who put on his new uniform, penetrates there, he finds only Marvin, already in front of his screens, tapping on his keyboard, and Owen, near him.

On the wall is displayed the map of the park, where bright, red or green small points move.

\- Hello everyone, says the Frenchman in a cheerful tone. You start very early both ! Is there something new ? »

\- No, answers Owen. Before coming here, I visited the room of video surveillance, where display the images of the cameras which watch the outer wall, and there is nothing to report. Our visitors did not show themselves.

« Everything seems to be quiet. »

\- And what does the weather announce, asks Nicolas ? »

\- I looked at the sartellite images of that night, Marvin responds, nothing has changed, neither the speed of movement, nor the direction. The hurricane arrives at us directly above and should pass here in three days, at nightfall.

« It is moreover confirmed by the Meteorological Office of Costa Rica, which modified its forecast only marginally. »"

\- Thus, concludes Owen, the D-Day will take place in two days, and their action certainly at nightfall. So, their preliminary intervention will take place today or, at the latest, tomorrow morning, if what you told us turns out exact. »

\- That's right, says Nicolas. If they did not modify their modus operandi, it should so take place.

« But the only important thing, it is that we are at D - 2 of the real intervention. »

\- A question titillates me since yesterday afternoon, resumes the American. How do you do to be so sure of their intentions and their tactics ? »

\- Oh, it is very simple ! During the Gulf War, all the international units were quartered in the same geographical area. I often met the one of Trevor and I had the opportunity to hear the story of its interventions, because one of its member was my friend. Later, I read in the press of the reports of some of its operations. Finally, and to conclude, I learnt that the best way to anticipate the actions of the enemy is to think as him.

« How would I act on his place ? Here is the real question to ask oneself. "

\- Not bad, says Owen ! Ok, I adhere to your theory. We are really in D - 2 and it is necessary to expect a false attack today at the end of the day or tomorrow morning early, because they will need time to strip the informations that they will have collected and to prepare accordingly the main action.

« In the meantime, we have got a lot of things to do. The program of the day is rather going to be in charge.

« This morning, meeting with our teams. In the afternoon, the reinforcements arrive. It will be necessary to install them and to explain them the detail of the mission which waits for them.

« By the way, a last detail. All our guards have short hair. You, whom I am going to present as my assistant, I think that it would be good that yours are cut."

\- No problem, answers Nicolas. When everybody will have been informed of my … peculiarities, I shall have no more scruple to show them. I will then be able to adopt the "statutory" haircut. »

\- Very well, concludes Owen ! I see that we understood ourselves. »

 **D - 2 on Isla Nublar – 10 : 00 am.**

The guards were convened in one of the meeting rooms of the sixth floor.

They are hardly about fifteen.

\- Where are the others, asks Owen ? »

\- They rest on the continent. They will return by boat tomorrow. »

\- Too bad ! We shall allocate them to the surveillance of buildings. On the other hand, you are requisitioned. A difficult mission waits for us inside the park by a few days. You will have to give your best. »

Owen explains them the details of the threat which presses on the reserve and the enemies against whom they will be opposed.

\- You know well dinosaurs, he concludes. You learnt the characteristics of the various species, their behavior and especially, the dangers inherent to each of them.

« You were all already there at the time of the first Jurassic World park. You have met the Velociraptors and the giant Indominus Rex.

« Let us call it IdR.

« Those whom you go to face are much smaller but not necessarily less dangerous.

« The probability is high that their owners have preserved the strong characteristics of their big predecessor : ferocity, pleasure to kill, capacity of camouflage.

« Those who proceeded to the miniaturization certainly improved these characteristics and maybe added others than we ignore.

« It is thus necessary to expect everything and, on the ground, you will have to find very fast the good reflexes, because it will be a deathmatch.

« But I shall speak about that one more time in the afternoon, when our reinforcements will have arrived.

« I count on you to integrate them quickly, because they will have hardly two days to get ready at best. »

\- It will be short, said Martin Norfolk, one of the oldest guards of the park. "

\- I know, but it's better than nothing. We are rather fortunate in this affair. The chance, in the person of Nicolas, my new assistant here, allowed us to discover in advance what got ready and being able to work to anticipate it. One of our bosses found us unhoped-for reinforcements and in number that I hope sufficient.

« Then, when I am given, besides, two days to prepare everything, I say to myself that it is not so bad.

« Have you questions ? »

\- I have one, tells Jasper Conway, another guard of the old team. And those who are not there today, you plan to integrate them ? »

\- No, answers Owen. They will stay to assure the safety of the site. »

\- I wonder if I would not must have taken my rest days, pursues his interlocutor. They are going to stay very under cover while we shall fight. »

\- I know, but I do not have another solution. Sorry ! Anyway, I do not wish that you expose yourselves pointlessly.

« Your role will be above all to supervise our reinforcements, not to put you in the front line. »

« Anything else ? »

No additional person so volunteered.

\- OK, gentlemen, thank you for your presence. Meeting at 3 : 30 pm when the reinforcements will be there."

 **D - 2 on Isla Nublar – 2 : 15 pm.**

A ship of the American navy approaches the port and, engines in slow motion, comes to line up along the quay.

The ropes are fixed and the bridge is put in place.

A man in uniform comes down on the platform where Owen and Nicolas wait for him.

\- Welcome, says the first one, I am Owen Grady and here is Nicolas Randanne, my assistant. »

\- I am lieutenant Brandon Jefferson. I bring two sections. We were in operation when we were told to come here. But I am not certain to have understood well why. »

\- Do not worry, lieutenant, we are going to explain everything to you. We planned a meeting in one hour and half but, before, we are going to install you.

« The hotel is empty at the moment. You will occupy the rooms of the second floor. You will see, they are very comfortable. »

While the three men discuss, the troops begin to land and group together on the quay.

\- Well, says Nicolas. It seems that your men are all there. We are going to join the main building. Everyone will have a single room and we will be waiting for you at 3 : 30 pm on the fifth floor in the meeting room.

« In the meantime, relax and take some rest, because the next days are going to be complicated. »

 **D - 2 on Isla Nublar – 3 : 30 pm**

In the big amphitheater, all the men are installed, the guards of the park as the « marines » of reinforcement.

At the tribune stand Owen and the lieutenant. Nicolas is missing.

This one appears with a few minutes of delay and joins his seat immediately.

\- Where did you go, asks the American ? »

\- I was with Marvin. I verified the weather report so that we have the quite last information to be communicated.

« Nothing changed. The hurricane always comes towards us to the same speed and will be there the day after tomorrow in the evening. »

\- You did well, says Owen. It is actually an information important for this meeting. »

Then, turning to his public :

\- Hello, gentlemen ! I cannot unfortunately welcome you because the days which wait for you will be far from being a picnic and, even less, a holiday resort."

« I appear : I am Owen Grady, in charge of the safety of this park, and here is my assistant, captain Nicolas Randanne. »

\- Did you see, whispers a soldier to his neighbor ? He has the tremendously long hair for a serviceman. »

Nicolas gets up and approaches the "marine".

\- Feel reassured, he says ! It is simply because I have just arrived. But they will be got away from the statutory length soon. And we have things more important to make at the moment. Moreover, what they hide can maybe save your life. »

The Frenchman turns away and returns to the stand.

\- How did he hear me, wonders the called out man ? I spoke with very low voice. »

Owen lost nothing of the scene. Interrupting his presentation, he addresses the people who face him.

\- Listen to me, please, sirs, my assistant has certain peculiarities which will be useful for us on the ground. You will discover them when it will be necessary, but, for the moment, let us concentrate on what waits for you.

« As I said it, we are going to live a complicated period. I needed reinforcement because only fifteen men who are now in this room were not sufficient for the task which waits for us.

« You were here to make an exercise of landing.

« Correct, lieutenant ? »

\- Completely exact, answers Jefferson. »

\- Hey well, the orders are changed. You go to have to deliver a real fight against formidable opponents which do not know the pity.

« But, before to present them to you, let us begin with the theater of operations.

« Marvin, please ! »

Since the projection room, Marvin displays on big screen, a satellite photo of the island.

\- Gentlemen, pursues Owen, here is Isla Nublar. You landed in the port situated on the north coast, and we are in the building that you see here.

« The park is delimited by a double fence materialized by this black line. It is in this area that we shall deliver battle. Where exactly ? I do not know yet. What I know, on the other hand, is that the enemy will arrive by the South, in the zone that is here. »

\- How shall we know that he arrived, asks the lieutenant ? »

\- Because he is going to announce himself ! »

\- How ? »

\- By blowing up the outer wall to open a passage. »

\- Curious technique, pursues the officer. Why does not he climb the fence, to benefit from the effect of surprise ? »

\- Because he cannot, answers Owen. His "soldiers" are not able to climb with a rope. »

\- Every man is capable of doing this kind of exercise. »

\- A man, yes, specifies Owen. »

His remark is followed by a heavy silence.

Jefferson speaks again.

\- What do you want to say ? »

\- That our enemies are not men. »

\- What is this story, asks sergeant Milton ? »

\- I am going to explain it to you, resumes Owen. But, previously, know that, if you are here, it is because you are professionals and, besides, elite soldiers, capable of adapting yourselves to all the situations.

« The time has come to speak to you about the enemy. In front of us, there will be first of all a commando squad of mercenaries. But they are not here to fight. They are only there to manage those you have to face. »

\- And who are they, insists Milton ? »

\- Dinosaurs. »

\- You go to send us to fight against your ugly creatures, that's it, barks a corporal, very irritated ? "

\- No, not ours, answers Owen who remains stoical. Now, listen to me, because I shall not repeat. A company, about the name of which I shall keep silent, decided to create animals of fight intended to replace you. For that purpose, it called on to geneticists who considerably increased the number and the level of the capacities of dinosaurs and made them receptive to the orders.

« More recently, it decided to test its creatures and chose our park as ground of adventures. The men will not certainly intervene directly in the action.

« It is the reason why it is important, and even vital, that you get acquainted with your future opponents.

« Marvin, can you send the following slide, please ? »

Immediately, a curious biped appears on the screen.

\- On the ground, you will be confronted with two types of animals.

« And here is the first one ! It is a Velociraptor. It is a carnivorous animal, more or less a size of a man, that is a little bigger than its ancestor. He measures between three and four meters long because he is provided with a long tail which is of use to it as pendulum when it runs. »

\- Mine is in front of me and it is not of use to me as pendulum, interrupts suddenly a soldier, with an ironic air.

Immediately, all the room laughs.

\- Bravo, soldier, says Owen, without getting confused, and thank you for this remark which increases clearly the level of this presentation. » "

Vexed, the man scowls.

\- Well, we laughed enough now because this moment is not for the joke.

« Look, please, at this animal. It possesses two natural physical weapons. First of all, a powerful jaw furnished of about eighty cutting teeth, then a formidable retractile claw on each of its posterior members, who can disembowel you with no problem at all. But they are not its only assets there.

« By the way, who is running the fastest, among you ? »

\- I think that is me, answers a young soldier the athletic look, I run one hundred meters in hardly eleven seconds. »

\- What is a little more than thirty kilometers per hour, if I am still able to count, pursues Owen.

« Excellent, but this dinosaur can reach sixty to seventy kilometers per hour.

« Let us add to it that it has very developed senses, that it is intelligent and that it goes hunting in a group by developing a real tactics.

« And all that I describe you corresponds to the one who lived there seventy million years ago.

« The specimens which you go to face in a few days were recreated by the man and, certainly, modified.

On the screen, the image changed.

\- Hey, but it is the monster which scattered the terror in the previous amusement park, exclaims suddenly another corporal ! I read articles about it. It measured at least twelve meters long and was of an incredible ferocity. »

This sudden declaration arouses a strong reaction on behalf of the « marines ».

\- Please, sirs, takes back Owen ! Keep calm ! »

Then, turning to the one who spoke :

\- You are right, corporal. It was called Indominus Rex. On the other hand, those which we are going to meet are much more smaller. They have about our size. But, set apart their height, they have certainly the characteristics of their big predecessor. So, I suggest you calling them miniature IdR. It will be more convenient.

« They are biped animals, too, in the strongly armed jaws but, doubtless, a little less fast than Velociraptors.

« Expect intelligent and wild animals, capable of killing for the pleasure and which have the capacity to become confused with their environment thanks to changes of colors.

« What I tell you there, it is what we are sure of. But the chances are high that those who are going to arrive soon will have undergone of improvements. »

\- And we know how much there will be, asks lieutenant Jefferson ? »

\- I saw four dinosaurs of the first model and three of the second on a nearby island, answers Nicolas. They were on a beach together with their trainers. But maybe they are more numerous. Ten ? Fifteen ? Twenty ? I do not know. But one thing's for sure, we are the only objective possible for them. Thus, they are here for us. »

\- And, you did not try to overfly them ? »

\- Yes, of course ! We sent our copter this morning but it saw only some men bathing or equipping themselves for the dive. »

\- And the coastguards ? »

\- We also thought of them. But they would have to land on the island to inspect everything and, anyway, they would find probably not much.

« Not to mention the fact that soon the sea will become difficult to navigate because of the approaching hurricane. »

\- Thus everything is going to happen here, but when, insists the lieutenant ? »

\- When the hurricane will be on us, answers Nicolas. That will be the day after tomorrow, in the evening. They will take advantage of bad weather conditions and low visibility to release their wild beasts. No way for us to use helicopters and to make circulate our heavy machines on the waterlogged ground. It will be necessary to make with the light vehicles, to locate our opponents, to follow them at a remote and to position us enough fast to face them. »

In the room, the silence is total. Faces darkened.

\- To fight soldiers like us, with comparable weapons and identical techniques, intervenes sergeant Milton, who so breaks a silence become heavy, all right ! But there, to face terrifying creatures, in Dantesque conditions, it is raving ! »

\- I agree with you, answers Owen. But I did not choose. It is so, full stop ! Discussing more would not help us. We will have to adapt ourselves quickly and to show that the man remains upper to the animal.

« We shall be with you all the time and, while waiting for this moment, we are going to try hard to prepare you as good as possible.

" Sirs, have you some questions ? »

A heavy silence answers him.

\- Well, concludes Owen. Then, today, rest ! And be ready because you have little time to adapt yourselves to your environment. So, we plan to use it at the most. »

« Meeting here tomorrow morning at nine am. »

 **D - 2 on Isla Nublar – 5 : 30 pm.**

Since almost half an hour, Owen and Nicolas turn as lions in cage, in the room of command.

They expect, all the time, to hear the echo of an explosion but, so far, nothing occurred.

From time to time, the American goes in the room where are the monitor screens of the installed security cameras everything around the reserve, at the top of the outer wall.

Always nothing !

Meanwhile, to deceive the wait, the Frenchman, beside Marvin, follows the approach of the hurricane.

Outside, the night begins to fall and the weather degrades. The beginnings of the storm are approaching. The wind begins to blow. The rain becomes intensified hour by hour.

Nevertheless, Marvin confirms : « the paroxysm will take place only within forty eight hours. None of the parameters of the storm are changed, whether it is the speed of movement or the direction. »

Owen returned in the room.

\- And if the attack was not for this evening, does he ask suddenly ? »

\- It is possible, answers Nicolas. But their margin of operation is narrow. If they want to have time enough to strip their informations, they cannot act too late. And they have no reason for making their essay in the middle of the night. »

\- They can attack directly in two days. »

\- Yes, but Ernst is a fanatic and he has his habits. Why would he change them exactly for this mission ? »

\- To deceive us. »

\- Why would Trevor and his men make it ? They ignore that they are waited. The three hideous of the boat do not know that I recognized them, and, without me, how would you know that they are on a small nearby island ?

« In their spirit, we did not plan the attack. Logically, it has to surprise us. From where the interest in estimating our reactivity. And do not forget that it has another role : that of to put us on the alert, to be sure that our men will go to their meeting when we shall notice that fences were opened and that they penetrated in the park.

 **D - 2 on Isla Nublar, but further south - Same hour.**

In the camp of Trevor, people and animals are ready.

The colonel has just gone out of his tent and reviews the small commando squad.

Both dinosaurs are very impatient.

The officer caresses them the head in passing near them.

\- Everything is ready, sergeant, does he ask ? »

\- Affirmative, my colonel, the men are equipped, number two and number nine look forward to the departure and Ernst polished up his explosive devices. »

\- Good ! Let us see, it is 5 : 50 pm. You need ten minutes hardly to go on site. Thus the beginning of the action will take place at 6 : 00 pm.

« Ernst, how long time do you need to place your explosives ? »

\- A small quarter of an hour, my colonel. »

\- Thus explosion towards, let us say, 6 :15 pm – 6 : 20 pm. Ernst, you will advance alone up to the wall. As the wind begins to blow hard, the movement of plants will make you with difficulty detectable.

« I think nevertheless that you will eventually be located by the PC of video surveillance. Do not worry about it, it is planned.

« Meanwhile, Gunther and Luigi, you will remain hidden in the forest with your animals.

« One council, stay behind them, or next to them, but not in front of them and, especially, never turn the back on them.

« These filths only inspire me with a relative confidence. And even by looking at them attentively, we do not manage to know what they plot.

« Have you your cases of control ? »

\- Affirmative, my colonel, answers Luigi. »

\- So have I, my colonel, adds Gunther. »

\- Well, constantly keep them within reach and be always ready to use them.

« Ernst, once you will have installed the explosives, you will join the others.

« It is only at this moment that you will activate the explosion.

« Then you will remain hidden while waiting for their intervention team. Do not forget to calculate the time which they will put to arrive until you.

« Especially, do not attack yourselves the copter. You are not here to fight.

« If they make men come down to check the wall, you will send your animals and you will let them act.

« You will wait quietly for the departure of their machine to return, all together, proceed to the analysis of the wall.

« While Ernst will work, you will watch his protection. Do not worry about cameras.

« When you will have ended, you will come back here. There should be approximately 7 : 00 pm.

« Did you all understand well my orders ? »

The three men agree.

\- OK, concludes Trevor, let's go now ! And see you later ! »

Without a word furthermore, the small troop disappears into the jungle.

Ten minutes later, it is ready to get down to work. As expected, Ernst advances alone and begins his installation.  
Around him, branches are strongly shaken by the wind, which strengthens little by little.

\- Alert, shouts suddenly Ritchie Young, the guard of the office of the video surveillance ! »

In the room nearby, everybody jumped. Owen rushes and joins very fast the one who shouted.

\- What is there, does he ask without waiting ? »

\- Look, mister Grady, says the man by showing one of his numerous screens ! There is somebody near the outer wall. »

\- In what sector is he, does the American ask for ? »

\- Between the cameras number fifty nine and sixty. »

Immediately, Owen returns to the control room and asks to Marvin to show the plan of the reserve.

\- Here it is, he says ! You were right, Nicolas. They are well in the South of the island, slightly westward. »

But the Frenchman does not answer. He rushes in turn in the room where is Ritchie.

\- Which is the concerned screen, does he ask ? »

\- This one, answers the questioned guard, by pointing at it.

In the picture, a man is busy.

\- Can you zoom, questions Nicolas ?

\- Yes, no problem ! »

\- It is what I thought, announces the Frenchman. This man is Ernst, the specialist of explosives. Especially do not stop looking at him and inform me if there is something new. »

\- It will be made, answers Ritchie."

Nicolas returns, almost by running, in the control room.

\- The action has began, he says to Owen. Ernst is not going to delay blowing up his loads. I think that it would be good to prepare the copter. »

\- I take care of it, answers Owen. »

Then seizing the internal telephone :

\- Owen Grady calls post 16 ! I repeat : Owen Gragy calls post 16 ! »

\- Here post 16, I listen to. »

\- We have of the visit ! The one who announces with firecrackers ! Prepare the Apache ! »

\- How many people do we take ? »

\- Two armed guards and two specialists of the maintenance. Be ready to take off as quickly as possible. »

Suddenly, an explosion rings in the finishing evening.

\- What is it, asks the post 16 ? »

\- Our visitors open the ball. As soon as you are ready, immediate take-off, south direction ! Go to the zone of security cameras number fifty nine and sixty. It is over there that it takes place. »

\- Well received ! Let's go ! Post 16, over ! »

A few minutes later, a noise of rotor is listened.

\- Hello, sparrow hawk, hello, sparrow hawk ! Here is Owen Grady. Stay in touch with us during all your intervention and be careful because we do not know what waits for you over there ! »

\- here, sparrow hawk. We keep in touch. No worries, we shall be careful."

The helicopter, which turned on all its lights, takes off and heads south.

Less than ten minutes later, the flying device arrives on the spot.

Slowly, tilted slightly forwards, it moves along the outside wall which it enlightens from top to bottom with its projectors.

\- There, exclaims suddenly one of the workers, look, the basis of the wall is damaged ! »

The helicopter stabilizes with great difficulty, having positioned in front of the indicated location.

Actually, the surrounding wall seems to have suffered from the explosion.

\- The best thing would be for us to come down, my colleague and I, says the one who just spoke, on the ground to estimate the damage. »

\- It is risked, answers the pilot. You do not know what waits for you below. »

\- It is the only solution. And then, the guards will cover us with the side machine gun. "

\- Ok ! It's your life, not mine ! But, before, I'll fly a little over this jungle to see if I can locate something. »

Without waiting, the flying device begins describing circles, always the nose directed downward, its powerful projectors passing through the foliage.

Down, the three men of the commando squad hid themselves.

\- Look, says suddenly Gunther to Luigi, our animals took the color of the forest. They are almost invisible. »

Actually, taking advantage of their mimetic qualities, both dinosaurs become confused with the vegetation.

In the helicopter, the pilot stops his merry-go-round. It did not reveal anything of worrying below.

\- You are sure to want to go down, does he ask last time ? »

\- Completely sure ! I have to estimate the importance of the damages. »

\- Let us go, then ! I am just going to stabilize over trees. Pay attention because the wind is strong. I am going to have difficulty in remaining in the good position. »

In the rear, the preparations for the winching are ended. The first worker begins to come down, by taking support on the wall with his feet. Arrived on the ground, he quickly unhooks himself. It is now in the tour of his colleague.

\- Stop me in approximately two meters of the ground, he asks.

« While Walter will examine the location of the explosion, I shall verify on my side if the wall did not crack in a disturbing way. »

While one of the guards stops the descent at the wanted height, the second, behind the machine gun, watches the surroundings.

At the same time, in the room of video surveillance, Owen and Nicolas, together with Ritchie, observe attentively the action, thanks to cameras situated on the wall.

\- Ritchie, can you record what takes place over there ? »

\- No problem ! »

He presses, without waiting, on a button of the control panel situated in front of him.

\- It is done ! The recording is switched on, he ends up saying. »

\- Perfect, answers Nicolas ! »

\- What are you looking for, Owen asks ? »

\- I think that, unfortunately, what is going to follow will be rich in teachings. It could be useful for us to make sensitive the guys and prepare efficiently the real attack. »

But both men do not have time to discuss longer.

On the screen, the events rush.

There are violent movements in the bushes, stronger and faster than those caused by the wind.

And, suddenly, two small dinosaurs appear from the jungle and run to the wall. The first one precipitates itself on the man who works on the ground. This one does not even have time to react. He is cast on the ground by the fast animal, which seizes him immediately between its powerful jaws and breaks him the nape of the neck.

Meanwhile, the second rushes and jumps up as high as possible by taking support on the concrete wall.

At the end of the race, it manages to grab the second worker's leg, which it immediately cuts to the knee.

\- Make me go up again, screams the wounded man ! For pity, make me go up again ! »

Won by the panic, he is almost in tears. Immediately, the guard engages the winch which raises the victim.

At the same time, the second security guard starts an intense shoot on both bipeds.

But they have already got back to the forest, once they finished their mission.

In the room of supervision, while the helicopter begins its bend to return towards the center, Ritchie runs away by roaming, the hand on the mouth, ready to vomit.

Owen and Nicolas have eyes riveted on the screen. They are statufied... and silent.

The Frenchman is the first to break the silence.

\- From now on, we know what waits for us. Their animals are fast, effective and merciless. They act as lightning, and beat a retreat as fast. »

At the same time, the helicopter takes the way back, at high speed. But, except for the groans of the wounded person, no word is exchanged.

The guards try hard to make an effective withers to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile, the pilot calls the post 16. It is necessary to evacuate the worker to the mainland hospital. But the helicopter has not the fuel needed to reach the coast. So, it will make a quick stop for refueling then it will leave immediately. he will take the opportunity to embark a doctor.

At the foot of the wall, Ernst makes all the observations and the measures he needs. Then the small group restarts in the direction of Trevor's camp.

One of the dinosaurs, the miniature IdR, has trouble following because it was hit by a burst of machine gun. When the commando squad arrives, the colonel welcomes them on the threshold of his tent.

\- Then, guys, he says, everything passed well ? »

\- Globally yes, my colonel, answers Luigi.

« I think that those who observed us behind their screens will have been impressed by our intervention.

" But we have a wounded animal. »

\- The vet is going to take care of it, answers Trevor. »

\- For God's sake, my colonel, intervenes Gunther, obviously shocked. Even if I was prepared, the intervention of these animals is of an incredible savagery. »

\- I know, but our job is to test their behavior in the fight. We are paid for it.

« Then forget your moods. »

The colonel approaches the animal, which has just arrived, and examines its wounds.

\- You will get out of it, he says in caressing his stained with blood snout. »

Then, turning to Luigi :

\- This dinosaur is from now on unfit of the fight. The balls which it received affect directly its mobility. We cannot thus use it the day after tomorrow. It will stay here with the group that will dismount the camp and load the barge.

« Who is its master ? »

\- I am its master, says Gunther. »

\- Very well, you will thus stay here with it. If I understood well, it should suit you.

« For the moment, rest for everyone ! We shall have some work tomorrow. Everybody will have to be in good form.

« Now, let us go dinner ! »


	11. Chapter 11 - The great manoeuvres have b

20

 **11- The great manoeuvres have began**

 **D - 1 on Isla Nublar - Southern part of the island – 6 : 30 am**

The day is slowly rising. Trevor and his men are about to break camp.

They have nothing more to make in this sector which is not the one where will take place the real attack.

They thus withdraw quietly towards the creek where stayed, to wait for them, some people and a little equipment.

This morning, the sky is of a dirty and uniform grey. The wind seems calmed, temporarily, but the rain falls ceaselessly.

After a long dismantling and a tiring walking, considering bad conditions, the commando squad joins its companions, taking advantage of the last moments of the low tide.

Everybody will spend the day in the camp, the soldiers as the animals, while waiting for the next movement.

It is an opportunity for the men to dry themselves and to prepare carefully their material for the next day.

Arrived in the creek, they are welcomed by some mercenaries stayed there.

Tents wait for them shielded from cliffs.

\- It is 7 : 30 am, shouts Trevor. Meeting in one hour in the main tent for the presentation of the schedule of today and of tomorrow morning.

« Don't be late ! And take care of your animals ! They have to be on good form, too ! »

Suddenly, Williamson, the radio, runs out of the room of transmission.

\- Ah, my colonel, here you are at last ! Since yesterday afternoon, « the mole » tries to contact you. Apparently, he has important informations to communicate to you. »

\- Receipt, answers Trevor. I follow you. Let us see what he has to tell me. "

He penetrates, following his soldier, in the room where are arranged all the bugging devices and communication.  
The mercenary seizes a microphone and begins its calls :

\- Hello, here "dinosaur 1", I call "guard dog". "Guard dog" do you receive me ? »

\- I receive you hardly and clear, "dinosaur 1". »

\- The colonel has just arrived. He is next to me. I cross him to you. "

\- received, "dinosaur 1" !

" Meanwhile, connect your screens of reception because I have images for you.

« Well, here is the story, my colonel. Yesterday afternoon, while the wind was still acceptable, I made unstick a drone to watch the sea in the neighborhood of the island. This is the way I saw arriving, at about 2 : 00 pm, a boat of the American navy.

« Intrigued, I made my machine make circles farther so that it is not located, and I continued to watch the movements of the ship.

« This one accosted and about sixty "marines" landed. They were welcomed by Grady and another man than I did not recognize.

« I send you the images. »

\- They arrived well, pursues the colonel. We have them in display on the screen.

« Perfect, "The Mole", it is a very good job. »

Trevor does not stop looking at the screen.

A question challenges him. Why does a unity of "marines" land on this island, exactly when he gets ready to take action ?

No way to imagine a single moment that it is a coincidence.

Jurassic World 2 receives reinforcements, and in important quantity.

Thus, somebody called them. But who ? And why ? Because nobody knew what was preparing.

\- Thank you, Williamson, he eventually says !

« And thank you, « The Mole » ! It is good to know in advance what is waiting for us.

« I loathe unpleasant surprises.

« You and the guys who are with you, begin to load the barge. Right after the end of our action, it will be necessary to leave very fast because our "Mother hen", in the wide, cannot wait for us for a long time. »

\- Received, my colonel, we do what's necessary. »

\- Good luck ! Ended ! »

Trevor is worried.

He goes out of the box of transmission and comes back in slow step to his tent.

He may cross and iron the events in his head, he does not succeed in finding at which moment a weakness was able to open in his plan.

A question haunts him : by what means did those on the opposite side get knowledge of his presence and his preparations for intervention ?

 **D - 1 on Isla Nublar - further north – 8 : 00 am**

In the control room, the night shift gets ready to go away.

That of the day is not yet there, but it could not delay.

Sat in one of the superior corners of the room, Owen is lost in his thoughts.

\- Hello Owen, tells him Nicolas. I do not ask you if you slept well. »

\- Useless, indeed ! The tension rises, you know ! »

« The images of yesterday evening showed us that it will not be a picnic.

« We shall have no right to make mistakes. »

« And when our reinforcements will see the film, in a little moment, I'm not convinced they will not let us down. »

\- It is absolutely necessary to avoid that ! With our poor staff, we cannot hope to win. »

Suddenly, a telephone rings.

When Owen picks up, the face of his interlocutor appears on the big screen.

It is Harvey Harper.

\- Then, Mr Grady, he says, what are the news ? »

Owen describes him the last events : the dynamiting of the wall and the attack of dinosaurs. He insists on the speed and the savagery of their intervention.

\- I am a little afraid of the reaction of the guys whom you sent to us, when they will see the images, he concludes. »

\- Let us go, answers Harvey, they are hardened professionals, capable of facing any opponent, human being or not !

« Listen to ! I have an idea ! At what time is your "council of war" today ? »

\- At 9 : 00 am, answers Nicolas. »

\- Very well ! You will make me call up at thirty past nine o'clock, after the projection of your images, and you will ask to one of your IT specialists to throw me on the big screen of the meeting room.

« Today, I exactly have to meet general Magister, who commands the landing troops. He should facilitate you the task. »

\- And if he could delegate us a certain authority on his soldiers, pursues Nicolas, it would help us a lot. »

\- I am going to speak to him about it. No doubt that he will know what to do.

« On your side, inform me if significant events occur.

« I want to be informed in real time. I shall serve relay with my joint shareholders. »

\- It will be made, answers Owen. »

\- In this case, sirs, see you later. "

Meanwhile, Marvin arrived.

Without waiting, he consulted the meteorological data.

\- Then, tells him Nicolas by putting the hand on his shoulder ? »

\- Then, the disturbance a little accelerated. According to me, your H hour will be situated near 4 : 00 pm tomorrow.

« But be not delighted too much ! You escape from the night but the visibility will be bad and you will evolve in a semi darkness. »

\- Thank you, Marvin, for this information which cheers me up ! »

\- Sorry, Mister Randanne. I cannot do better. »

\- I know, I made fun ! Anyway, we shall make with, we have no choice ! »

 **D - 1 - Camp of the mercenaries – 8 : 55 am**

All the people are present in the main tent, around the big map of the island, displayed on the table.

Outside, dinosaurs grouped together.

They wait, calmly, for the return of their masters.

Inside, Trevor begins the briefing.

\- Good ! Sirs, we are from now on on the eve of the D-day.

« We have to be loans for tomorrow.

« Listen to the program !

« Today, we do not move from here.

« This morning, you will entail your animals.

« Clifford prepared some exercises for them, at the same time to maintain them in shape but also to strengthen their degree of obedience and efficiency.

« He will explain you all this himself later.

« This afternoon, each of us will prepare and verify all his material which he will need tomorrow, in connection with Buddy. He will be there to help you or complete your equipment, if need be.

« But everything must necessarily be ready this evening. »

\- Sorry, my colonel, but if somebody surprises us here, a boat or a copter ? »

\- The probability is low because the weather is not going to stop degrading. Nevertheless, you are right ! To mitigate this problem, I asked The Mole to insure some supervision. This morning, he is going, in rubber dinghy, to install some cameras on the facade of the island which looks at the continent. If something approaches, by navigating or by flying, we shall be warned. And if, nevertheless, an irresponsible arrives until us, then, too bad for him. We shoot him down or we sink him. We are too much near, now, of our H hour, so that the authorities of Costa Rica can interfere with our mission. »

\- And if those of the park tried to chase away us ? »

\- I do not believe that they will make it, pursues Trevor. They will not risk a boat or a copter to try to find us.

« And a ground intervention would be particularly risked.

« They do not know exactly where we are. If they had to look for us in the forest, they would take the mortal risk of being surprised by our animalfriends without having time even to perceive them.

« I think moreover that our small demonstration of yesterday should make them careful. »

\- My colonel, intervenes Luigi, why to have returned here and not to have stayed where we were ? »

\- Because the attack of tomorrow will not take place in the same zone. On the other side of the outer wall, we would have found ourselves in the middle of a vast plain without tree nor bush to hide, visible "as your nose on your face". It is a situation which does not suit to me because we would be too easily locatable and our animals could not express their real potential.

« Look at the map, pursues Trevor after a moment of silence. We were here, in the point A and we returned in the creek which is there, right in the South of the island. Tomorrow, having embarked everything on the barge, we shall follow the coast eastward and we shall go back up to the point B.

« According to the images taken by our drones, it is a favorable beach, set at the bottom of a tiny creek.

« We shall there be invisible.

« It is thus from there that we shall leave to reunite the point C, here, on the southeast facade of the island.

« It is in this place that Ernst will blow up the outer wall. »

\- What type of passage do you want, my colonel, asks then the Dutchman ? »

\- I want you to open a passage on all the height of the wall and about three meters wide. »

\- I shall thus have to place several explosive charges at various heights and I shall need a scale to install the highest. »

\- No problem, you will have it, answers Trevor. And for the fence ? »

\- I planned to use lasers, answers Ernst. One on each side. We tested them. They cut iron bars as if it was some butter ! Antoine and Giovanni will manipulate them. They are used to it. It should take no more than two or three minutes. »

\- Perfect. Sirs, prepare all this. I do not want the slightest problem during this mission.

« Tomorrow morning, we will make a final presentation here before we move everything. I shall give you all the details of the operation : objectives and progress.

« Have you any questions ? »

Only the silence answers him.

\- Ok, he concludes. Last thing before leaving us.

« The Mole » indicated me that those on the opposite camp had received reinforcements, about sixty "marines".

« As I do not believe at random, I deduct that there has been leaks at our home.

« Impossible that it comes from the main group which came here with me because the cargo boat which brought us, equipped by our partners, released us on the open sea on both landing crafts and continued its road towards the continent.

« Thus, there is not more than you three, sirs. While you belonged in Puntarenas, you did not speak about the mission ? »

\- Negative, my colonel, answers Jurgen. Ignacio, Luigi and myself played the perfect tourists. No weapons, casual clothes, false name and we still spoke about subjects without interest, but, in any case, never about the real reason of our presence. »

\- And in front of the sailors who brought you ? »

\- Either. From the beginning, we locked ourselves into the cabin and we went out of it only to rise in the boat that you had sent to look for us.

\- Thus, nothing either on that side ! »

\- Unless, says sudden Ignacio who seems to think in a loud voice ! »

\- Unless what, thunders Trevor who seized him by the T‑shirt ? »

\- The tramp on the boat ! »

\- What story of tramp, asks the colonel by turning to Jurgen ? »

\- When we booked the boat, a kind of wanderer asked us if we could take him to Isla Nublar. He said that he was going to look for a job there. Not wanting to arouse suspicions, I accepted his presence.

« But he never approached us. He remained seated outside, in front of the boat, during all the route. »

\- All the same, resumes Ignacio, I am sure to have already seen this guy, but I do not manage to remember myself where ? »

\- Oh, you, answers Jurgen, all the pretexts are good to look for quarrel to the others ! »

\- This is not true ! Moreover, when I asked him the question, he looked embarrassed.

\- Well, that is enough, both, interrupts Trevor ! What did he look like, your guy ? "»

\- About our age, answers Jurgen, greying long hair, glasses tinged constantly on eyes, even the night, dressed in old military effects. »

\- I tried to deprive him his glasses. He grabbed my wrist with his left hand. I thought he was going to crush it. I have never seen a similar grip. Beyond the fact that his hand was just lukewarm.

« Moreover, look, my colonel, I still have the mark of tightening ! »

Indeed, the wrist of the Spaniard bears the trace of strong pressure.

\- And you did not insist ? It amazes me ! »

\- You see, my colonel, we had no weapon and I noticed that this guy had constantly the right hand pushed in the pocket of his pants. In the deformation of the tissue, he made no doubt that he held a pistol. And of the big calibre, still ! I would say of the 11,43 mm. I think that he would not have left with me the slightest luck. »

\- Well, Ok, says Trevor. We know now where the leak comes from. This chap recognized you, it is certain !

« Doubtless he also got back the lost necklace which he will have made analyze once arrived on the island.

« The persons in charge of the park will then have feeled the danger and asked for the reinforcements.

« Things are more or less clear, now. Except that I would like to know who is this guy.

« For the rest, now that I know the real situation, this one suits me very well.

« Our mission is to test our animals. If there had been only the guards of the park, they would have almost fought one against one. With the reinforcements, they will fight rather one against five. We shall see thus better what they can do !

« Have you anything to add ? »

\- No, my colonel, answers Jurgen. »

\- Perfect, if you want to meet me, I am in my tent. Break ! »

Immediately, the people join their jobs, in the rain which begins again to fall.

 **D - 1 on Isla Nublar - Further north - Same hour (by a few minutes).**

All the people are present in the big amphitheater.

But the atmosphere is stretched out. As the day before, Nicholas, Owen and Lieutenant Jefferson are sitting in the tribune.

\- The atmosphere is not happy, says the Frenchman !

\- Be not mistaken, answers the officer of the "marines". It's not fear that makes them so, but the lack of action. Do not let them cogitate too long ! »

\- No problem about that, says Owen. The period of inactivity is ended. »

Then, getting up :

\- Hello sirs. Feel reassured ! We are not going to spend the morning here, even if the seats are very comfortable !

« To start with, I am going to make you a fast summary on the last information which we have.

« Then we shall borrow the monorail which will allow us to visit the park and to present you the main species and what it is necessary to know about them.

« In the afternoon, we shall go inside the reserve. You will put yourselves in groups of ten and you will be accompanied by a guide of the park.

« But, before anything else, I would want that my assistant appears at you a little more in detail.

« Nicolas, please ! »

The questioned man gets up slowly.

\- Hello, gentlemen. I am the captain Nicolas Randanne, former combat swimmer of the French navy, today officer of the special forces of the American Navy, base of Coronado in California. It is moreover in this place that I met mister Grady.

« If I have long hair and if I wear coloured glasses, it is not by chance.

« But see rather ! »

Dumbfounded, the soldiers discover the electronic improvements which the Frenchman has undergone.

« You understand now why I have hair " very long for an officer ", as whispered yesterday one of you to his neighbor, and why I heard him.

« I address the young soldier who sits at the back on the left. Get up, please ! »

The questioned man stands up.

\- Did you notice that your watch delays ten minutes ? »

The "marine" looks at the dial fixed to its wrist.

\- It's true, he says ! »

\- When we shall be in operation, these assets will allow me to track the opponents, even if the noise of the wind, the rain and maybe the thunderstorm, as well as the bad visibility will doubtless perturb them.

« But there is one who will serve us certainly. »

A young man arrives.

He carries a coconut in a basin.

\- You go to pay us a cocktail, my captain, says a soldier by smiling ? »

The whole room laughs.

\- And why not, answers the Frenchman ? But not here and not now. »

He seizes the coconut in his left hand and begins squeezing. His movement is incredibly regular, almost mechanical, and, suddenly, the fruit explodes, pouring its milk in the bowl.

Nicolas sits down again quietly.

\- That is what we wanted to show you, resumes Owen, he and myself shall manage the operation of tomorrow. »

\- Hey, says sergeant Milton, indignant ! We have our lieutenant. I do not see what gives you the legitimacy to replace him. »

\- Do you want a reason ? No worries, you soon will have it ! Anyway, nobody spoke of replacing him.

« But before, a point on the current events of yesterday. You have certainly, late in the afternoon, heard a rather strong explosion ?

« It was our future visitors who made their last regulations before the real action of tomorrow.

« This one should take place between 3 : 00 and 5 : 00 pm, because it will be the moment when the hurricane which arrives at us will be the most violent.

« Our security cameras filmed the action of yesterday. »

« Look attentively at this video ! »

Owen remains silent as Marvin plunges the amphitheater into darkness.

The film, rather brief, is projected in a silence of death.

Then the lights flare up again.

\- Yesterday, resumes the security officer, we presented you the enemy.

« Today, you have just seen it at work. There was a representative of each of both species.

« Then, gentlemen, what are your reactions ? »

\- It was fast and violent, expresses a young soldier. »

\- We did not see them coming. They appeared all of a sudden and withdrew very fast, says another one. »

\- They had practically the same color as the surrounding vegetation, specifies a third one. »

\- If I understand correctly, says Milton, who has calmed down, we must expect hand-to-hand fightings against an elusive enemy. »

The silence returns in the room.

\- Anything else, asks Owen ? »

But everything seems to have been said.

\- The action which you have just seen, he pursues, lasted only a handful of seconds. Nevertheless, it cost us two men : one is dead and the second is badly wounded. It was necessary to evacuate him immediately.

« You perfectly summarized the situation. In front of us, we shall have fast, wild and imperceptible animals.

« They will attack all at once, will strike all that they will meet and will withdraw as fast.

« When they will be in the middle of us, it will be almost impossible to shoot, if we do not want to kill each other.

« In this context, the heavy weapons will be little effective. Plan rather rifles, pistols, bayonets and daggers, because, you are right, sergeant Milton, it is necessary to expect merciless hand-to-hand fights.

« We will also plan for phosphorus flares and grenades.

« Take also glasses with amplification of light.

« But the point mattering in what you said, it is the capacity which have these dinosaurs to merge in their environment. They become almost invisible. We shall thus see them very bad and at the last moment.

At this time, the peculiarities of my assistant will be useful. A light noise of leaves, a branch which breaks will be sufficient to him to localize animals.

« And then, there is a thing which does not change a color at their home and which Nicolas can easily spot with his artificial eye. »

\- And it is, asks Jefferson ? »

\- Their eyes, lieutenant. Their eyes will betray them. "

Suddenly, a voice resounds in the amphitheater.

\- Sorry to interrupt you, mister Grady, but I called as agreed mister Harper and he is on-line. »

\- Thank you, Marvin, send us the image on the big screen and connect me the microphone. »

\- I already did it.

The awesome silhouette appears.

Immediately and with only one momentum, the soldiers stood at attention.

\- Rests, sirs, says Harper. You do not probably know, but I am responsible of your presence here. I needed reinforcements to defend this park and I requested the help of my old friend, general Magister, with the agreement of the headquarter, of course. "

While he speaks, the field of the image widens and a second upper officer appears.

All the people recognized general Mike Neuville Magister.

Without waiting, this one speaks.

\- Soldiers, you had left to make an operation of landing, an exercise furthermore, in a way.

« But you go to have the opportunity to make a real mission and to prove your value.

« You are fighters of elite, ready to face all the situations.

« Even if this one is a little bit particular, it is a fight as another one, and an opportunity for you to prove your professionalism, your reactivity and your skills.

« So, I count on you !

« For this operation, and in agreement with general Harper, I decided to add to lieutenant Jefferson two technical councillors : misters Grady and Randanne.

« I ask you to obey them as to the very lieutenant.

« And it is an order !

« Ended ! »

Immediately, the screen goes out, the communication is cut.

\- Always very fast, our general, sighs Jefferson. »

\- What do we do, my lieutenant, asks sergeant Milton to his officer ? »

\- Did you understand the orders ? Then, no way to discuss. We apply them ! »

Then, turning to Owen and Nicolas :

\- I am delighted to work with you, sirs. I shall listen to your notices for all which will concern this park and the animals. On the other hand, I shall ask you to let me order my soldiers during the fight. There is nothing worse that to receive instructions from several people when it is necessary to act fast. »

\- We fully agree, answer alternately both men. »

Then, Owen addresses the room.

\- Sirs, the meeting is ended. We are going to reach the departure lounge of the monorail.

« Every train can welcome one hundred people, we can all take place in the same one.

« Weather conditions are not degraded still too much. We can thus without risk make the visit.

« This trip will allow you to have an overview of the park and to acquaint so with your future battlefield.

« Do not hesitate to ask your questions, to myself or to my people. Each of us will answer them. »

Less than a quarter of an hour later, the suspended vehicle starts.

At the same time playful and educational, the journey allows the people to study the topography and the plant cover of the site.

When Owen considers it necessary, the vehicle stops totally because it has been placed, for the occasion, under manual command.

\- Even if animals are different, he tells in the microphone, the nature changed nothing in the course of ages. There are always preys and predators, carnivores and herbivores.

« As regards herbivores, the danger, for us, is relatively low, on the condition of not approaching them too closely and remaining constantly watchful.

« The noise of the fights and the presence of small carnivores will keep them away, anyway.

« The problem of carnivores is a little more complicated.

« In broad outline, there are of three categories :

« * small ones, which can be dangerous if they are in group. But as we shall also be many, they will not approach. Should the opposite occur, my men will keep them away.

« Those of medium height, like those you will fight. To avoid that ours come to attack or surprise us, we are going to remove them. They will be easy to localize on our screens. So, during the operations of this afternoon, some of my guards are going to capture them and to place them in enclosures till the end of the hostilities.

« * Finally, there are the big predators. We have two couples of them which never meet because they are territorial. I do not know if those on the opposite side know where they are but, if it is the case, they will take care of avoiding them.

« The fights will not thus take place in their neighborhood.

« Should the opposite occur, they will expose themselves at the risk of falling above unexpectedly and I admit you that it would solve our problem.

« It is practically impossible to hire an operation to capture them and you can be sure that the noise of the battle will attract them.

« But we can always follow their approach on our screens and leave them the place if they arrive. »

When the monorail, a little later, crosses the forest zone, Owen goes back on the word.

\- I think, he says, that our enemies are going to move in an environment as this one, who suits very well in their animals, in particular because of their mimicry. They know that we shall not take the risk of coming to look for them there. We shall thus have to position in a way that they will be obliged to go out of it to come to face us. »

The visit continues quietly.

As the monorail lines up along a platform, Owen speaks one more time.

\- Very well, sirs. Meeting at 2 : 00 pm. We shall maneuver in the park and you will so have the opportunity to see all these animals more closely. »

While the soldiers go away to have lunch, Nicolas approaches his friend.

\- You know, he tells him, your explanations questioned me.

« In fact, to put a maximum of chances on our side, something is missing to us. »

\- What is it, asks Owen ? »

\- A bloodhound ! A creature capable of tracking dinosaurs. »

\- There is you ! »

\- Do not joke ! Of course, I can bring my help but the conditions will be bad and I am not like a dog. I have no scent. "

\- I understand, says Owen. But it is going to be difficult to find good dogs before tomorrow. It will be necessary to go to fetch them very quickly on the continent. »

\- No question of dogs, Nicolas objects. They have a real terror of the saurians.

« No, what we need, it is an intelligent dinosaur, used to men and which is of a species close to the one that we are going to fight. »

\- We have not, unfortunately, and not time enough to create one. I do not see what you are getting at. »

\- It is very simple. We must find Blue ! »


	12. Chapter 12 - Looking for Blue

14

 **12 – Looking for Blue**

Surprised by the remark, Owen stood still, as statued.

– What did you say, he asks finally ? »

– You perfectly understood me ! It is necessary to find Blue. »

– What are you looking for ? You did not listen to what I told you yesterday ? »

\- Yes, of course ! And I know that I wake painful souvenirs. But I have no other choice. I absolutely need it. »

\- But we do not even know if it is still alive ! »

\- It is exact, but nothing proves that it is dead. Then I want to play this chance completely. »

Owen darkens.

\- You know, Nicolas, if things take place badly, no doubt that it will harm our friendship. »

\- I am aware of it. But if things go well, I think that it will be strengthened.

« Listen carefully to me, Owen ! If your animal is such as you described it to me, it will be capable of locating the movements of our enemies, without drawing their attention.

« We shall have nothing to do but follow it from a distance with our binoculars »

« If it stops a long moment, it will mean that we reached the battlefield chosen by those of the opposite camp and that we have to put ourselves in position. »

\- All this is only speculation ! »

\- Maybe ! But between leaving completely the hand to our opponents or giving us a little of initiative, I choose the second solution. And, for it, I need Blue.

« So, in the afternoon, while our reinforcements will get used to their new environment and our guards will capture our medium-sized predators and will feed the giant ones, I will search in the entire park, square meter per square meter.

« I hope you will come with me. »

\- And if you find it, how can you be sure that it will agree to cooperate ? »

\- My last asset. The one about which I have not spoken yet.

« Seeing that I had a natural propensity to communicate with animals, those who have … "repaired" me implanted me a system which amplifies this capacity.

« Also, if I find your « rapido-thing … » »

\- Velociraptor, corrects Owen.

\- That is right. Well, if I find it, I could ask it for its help. »

\- You will ask it for its help ? »

\- Yes ! My system of communication is intuitive. It uses sensations and feelings, not words. Thus, it has not any barrier.

 **D - 1 - Isla Nublar – 2 : 00 pm**

The soldiers embarked on vehicles.

Everyone knows what he has to do.

The heavy doors closed behind them, in a huge noise of bolts, immediately replaced by another announcing the opening of those in front.

The landscape of the park suddenly appears, and vehicles dash : three trucks, transporting each about twenty men.

The fourth, much heavier, takes a team of guards of the reserve and the veterinarian to capture the predators.

At the same time, taking advantage of the moderation of the wind, the heavy helicopter takes off. It carries two carcasses of cattle. Its role is to feed up Tyrannosaurs and Allosaurs. It will decrease the risks of seeing them attacking the people, if they are attracted by the noise of the fights.

Finally, bringing up the rear, a jeep transporting a driver, Owen and Nicolas, accelerates in its turn.

\- How do you plan to proceed, asks the American ? »

\- In a systematic way. We go right front up to the south end. Then, we go back up by sweeping all the width of the park. »

\- And you really believe that you will succeed ? »

\- I do not know, but I am ready to go to search even between the legs of the Tyrannosaurs, if it is necessary !

« Without wanting to give us false hopes, I felt certain vibrations which give me to think that your creature is always there.

« But the difficulty will be to find it. If I understood well what you told me, it was disappointed, what would explain its big discretion. We should recreate the broken links.

Owen does not answer.

He is lost in his thoughts, moved by an insane hope. He would so like that his friend is right ! But, on the other hand, his pragmatism tells him that this is only a dream and that his disappointment, at the end, will be terrible.

Very fast, the vehicles are dispersed, each gaining his zone of activity.

After of a small quarter of an hour, the "marines" result in the middle of the big plain, near lakes.

The soldiers go down from the vehicles and group together around the guards of the park.

\- What do we do there, my lieutenant, asks Milton, always grumpy ? »

\- We are going to get acquainted with the ground and its inhabitants, answers Jefferson. We have, this evening, to feel at ease perfectly in this space and, for it, we must be capable of identifying, at the first glance, the species which surround us, and to adopt immediately the good attitude. »

\- All the same, said one of the soldiers to his neighbor, what an absurd idea to have resurrected these awful creatures ! And what an even more useless idea from us to defend them.

\- I do not agree with you, answers his counterpart. How many times, being a child, I dreamed in front of books which showed these "awful creatures", as you say, or in front of cartoons on the TV. »

Suddenly, the soldier becomes silent and raises the eyes.

\- Look, he tells to his colleague, by pointing something with his finger »

The other "marine" turns and stays open-mouthed.

Behind them, three enormous Brachiosauruses pass casually. The ground vibrates under their steps.

Between the servicemen, the silence is made. All look, fascinated, the slow scrolling of the disproportionate beings.

\- You see, resumes the soldier, now I know why I am there : to protect these fabulous animals. They are so amazing ! »

Already, the three huge dinosaurs go away.

In the group, the concern fades away, giving way to wonder.

\- Then, sergeant Milton, said a guard, what do you think about that ? »

\- I think that these creatures should have stayed where they were. »

\- Your grandchildren will not certainly say that, when they will ask you to bring them here. »

The sergeant does not answer. He growls in his corner.

Breaking the spell, Martin Norfolk intervenes :

\- Well, sirs ! You go to form six groups of ten people. You will be accompanied each by two of us who will insure your safety and will supply you all the necessary informations.

We shall leave in different directions.

« Indeed, a troop of the size of ours perturbs the animals.

« As you can see it, they went away. Our number worries them.

« By small collectives, we shall be much more discreet and we shall more easily go unnoticed.

« Listen to me, please ! Whatever happens, remain grouped ! Never go alone !

« The danger will not come from herbivores, the behavior of which we shall detail you according to the visit, neither the medium-sized predators, which my colleagues are going to capture, nor big predators because the helicopter that you saw brings them fresh meat, to satisfy them.

« No ! The danger can come from the small predators. Individually, they are not dangerous, especially if we are grouped. On the other hand, they often move in number, what gives them the courage to attack preys much bigger than them, one or two isolated men, for example.

« Above all, do not underestimate them, they are small predators but predators all the same !

« Have you some questions ? »

Lieutenant Jefferson glances on his men.

Noone moves.

\- No, he eventually tells, everything is clear. »

\- Well, says Martin. Action, then ! Sirs, form your groups of ten. "

It does not take a long time so that the "marines" divide up.

During this time, the work of the team 2 moves forward well.

The first dinosaur to have been captured is the Dilophosaurus.

\- Necessarily, said one of the guards, as soon as it hears a noise of engine, it arrives immediately !

« It was enough to wait that it appears. »

The hunting of Herrerasauruses was a little more complicated because they remained hidden in bushes.

Fortunately, geolocation chips have performed well. It was easy to follow them, even without seeing them.

Only the three Dromeosauruses remain free. They are much more in the North, near the former aviary in Pterosaurs.

It is exactly in this zone that are Owen and Nicolas. They visited the essential of the park, for a result always negative.

Both men came out of the vehicle and the Frenchman went a little away.

\- Do not go too far, shouts him the American ! According to my device, there are three Dromeosauruses in front of us. »

\- What are they, questions the Frenchman ? »

\- A kind of Velociraptor, but smaller. A predator which goes hunting in group, as its taller brother. »

\- Really, answers Nicolas, who continues to walk far from the jeep ? »

But Owen did not notice it because it turns the back on him.

The time has come for him to take reports of the other groups.

\- Hello, team 1 ! Grady is calling. How does it take place at your zone ? »

\- Hello, here team 1, Norfolk is calling.

« Very well, mister Grady !

« The soldiers are very reactive. They understand fast and they acclimatize easily to their environment.

« Everything goes well on that side. We are soon going to return. »

\- Thank you, team 1, ended !

« Team 2 ? Grady is calling team 2. »

\- Hello, here team 2, Winter is listening to. »

\- How are your catches ? »

\- They are almost ended. Only the three Dromeosauruses are still missing.

« Watch out, they are in your sector ! Do not go out of your vehicle ! »

\- We also located them, answers Owen. They are just a little farther. »

This is the moment when he turns around.

Nicolas, slightly inclined forward, his arms outstretched in front of him, faces one of them.

No doubt that the two others are any time going to appear.

As in reply, two small predators take out bushes by sides, the one to the right and the other one to the left of the first one, drawing a kind of pliers.

It is their classic technique of attack.

\- Nicolas, return, shouts Owen ! And take out your weapon !

Himself has already his pistol in hand.

But the Frenchman, as statued, does not move.

\- It will not be necessary, he eventually says slowly. The fear is not an answer to the fear !

« They are worried, that's all. »

« Obviously, they are not used to being next to the man. »

\- As you say ! They are almost never met. They are practically invisible. Without the geolocation, we would have considered them dead for a long time. »

Curiously, the three bipeds calmed down. Their aggressive attitude disappeared.

The man who faces them causes them obviously a problem. They feel waves which they do not understand but which, nevertheless, reassure them.

\- We have not made much progress, Owen says. »

\- On the contrary, answers Nicolas of a very soft tone, I believe that we touch the purpose ! »

But the American did not hear him.

Resuming his microphone, he calls.

\- Team 2, do you receive me ? We are in contact with the Dromeosauruses. Hurry up because they threaten us ! Come to fetch them ! »

\- We arrive, answers the voice. By the way, they are all three ? »

\- Affirmative, answers Owen. They are there all three. "

\- Correction, intervenes Nicolas, all four ! »

The American suspends his radio contact.

\- What are you talking about, he says ? We always had only three ! »

\- Maybe ! I do not know. But here, there are four dinosaurs. »

\- You are not more able to count ? I see only three ? »

\- Me too ! But there is the one who goes back up me discreetly by the right, without taking out bushes. In spite of the precautions which it takes, I hear it perfectly.

« It is not as the others. It is a little heavier, thus he must be bigger. »

Then, after a short silence, the Frenchman adds, with a wide smile :

\- You see, Owen, I believe that we found the one that we came to look for. »

\- No, retorts the American, you think that it could be… ? »

\- We soon are going to know. It stopped on my two hours and gets ready to jump up outside the shrubs. »

\- How did you know ? »

\- I arrive here with new eyes. You explained to me that Blue had to live in a group. Later, you told me that the " dra… ", the " dromo… " finally, the dinosaurs which are in front of me lived in bands and had appreciably the same customs as the "veloci-thing".

« Last indication : I learn that the " dro-something " are discreet and imperceptible. They have everything to please an animal which hides. »

Suddenly, in a noise of boughs violently shaken, the fourth dinosaur arises from the vegetation, the threatening jaws, in front of Nicolas.

\- Hello Blue, said the Frenchman. Here you are at last ! »

At the same moment, a noise of engine is listened. It is a heavy vehicle. The team 2 arrives to capture the three Dromeosauruses.

\- Get ready, says Owen, while the men come down from the truck. »

\- Especially not, answers Nicolas ! No question of wasting everything. »

Without abrupt gesture, he advances on the Velociraptor. This one is threatening. The wide open jaws, it is in position of attack.

The Frenchman extended his left arm in front of him. Centimeter after centimeter, he approaches the snout of Blue.

The animal does not know what to do. It does not manage to determine which attitude it has to adopt. It hesitates. The sensations that it feels disturb its judgment.

After a while, Nicolas's hand touches Blue's nose, then closes slowly and gradually, until it completely blocks the dinosaur's jaws.

Around them, the Dromeosauruses stay calm, because the one who commands them does not try to get free, does not struggle.

Nicolas continues to get closer to the Velociraptor. When he is enough near, he presses his forehead on the one of Blue.

Then, the time seems to stop. Nobody, man or saurian, dares to move. There is only the noise of the assaults of the wind and the rain.

A real osmosis is being born.

The Frenchman communicates with the dinosaur, without pronouncing a word, under an intuitive shape. A reliable pact becomes established slowly.

Little by little, Nicolas releases its muzzle and puts both hands on the animal's cheeks, slowly and affectionately, without removing his forehead.

During this time, the wind doubles violence and shakes strongly the vegetation, whereas the rain becomes intensified.

\- It would be better to go home now, Owen says with effort, shaking the silence that covers the scene. »

\- You are right, answers the Frenchman. Anyway, the agreement is sealed. We have just found the allies which were missing us. »

\- Should we inject an electronic chip in the Velociraptor, asks the veterinarian ? »

\- No, answers Nicolas ! The alliance is fragile. It is necessary to avoid any gesture which Blue could take as an attack or a treason. »

\- I think that, now that everything is settled, we would do well to leave, says Owen.

« Go ahead, team 2, we follow you. »

Then, taking his walkie-talkie :

\- Grady calls team 1 "

\- Here, team 1! Norfolk is listening. »

\- where are you ? »

\- We finished. All the groups are back.

« As the light quickly decreases, we get ready to go home. »

\- Nothing particular to indicate ? »

\- No, everything passed well. »

\- Very good ! See you soon. Ended ! »

Owen returns to the car with the driver. As he enters, he turns to Nicolas.

\- We go there, he says ! »

\- Not yet, answers the Frenchman. We have something to settle. »

\- What is it ? »

\- You have to become reconciled with Blue ! It is waiting for you. If you want it to help us, you MUST do it ! »

The American pushes a deep sigh, and slams the door of the vehicle. Then he moves forward in the direction of the animal. He is embarrassed. He does not well know how he is going to do.

When he approaches, the Velociraptor bends forward and opens jaws by pushing an aggressive whistling.

Nicolas puts his hand on its head and "speaks" to it without saying words.

Little by little, the dinosaur calms down.

\- Here we are, says the Frenchman, my role is ended. It is from now on between you two that that takes place. It is now your turn to act, Owen ! »

Then he turns heels and goes away.

\- Do we leave, says the driver ? »

\- In a few minutes ! »

Meanwhile, Owen has advanced in the direction of Blue. He is quite close, now.

What does he tell it ? Nobody will ever know.

But the reconciliation really happens.

\- I believe that we are going to be able to bring in, says Nicolas by smiling. »

Owen comes back to them. He is moved and that is visible.

\- Well ! What do we wait to leave, he says of a grumpy tone. »

Nobody answers him.

All embark silently and the vehicle dashes.

A little farther in the park, the "marines" grouped together near the vehicles.

\- Everybody is there, asks for Norfolk ? »

\- No, answers a corporal ! Two men are missing. They went a little farther because one of them has intestinal problems. »

Small shrill cries are suddenly listened in the indicated direction.

\- For God's sake, says the old guard ! There is not a moment to be lost ! »

He rushes to a truck of which he opens one of the safes to extract from it five tazers.

\- You, you, you and you, he says indicating four guards of the park, take that and come with me ! »

\- What happens, asks lieutenant Jefferson ? »

\- There is that your guys are in trouble with a band of small carnivores. What you hear now are their cries.

« We are going to get them back before it is too late !

« Go, the guys, let us hurry ! »

The five men go away by running.

Being guided by the sound, they quickly arrive on-the-spot.

Both soldiers are there but they are surrounded with small bipeds which harass them non-stop.

One of the "marines" stands and defends himself as he can with the butt of his weapon.

The second, entangled in its lowered pants, has fallen and undergoes multiple and ceaseless attacks.

Norfolk and the guards advance without hesitating. The tazers quickly calm the enthusiasm of the predators and put them to flight.

\- Are you all right, asks the leader of the guards quickly by examining both men ? »

\- No problem. We are covered with bites but nothing very serious. Good thing you have arrived ! »

\- Let us not stay there ! When we shall have returned to the base, the doctor will take care of you.

« Let's go, now ! »

From their part, Owen and Nicolas are also on the way back.  
During a long moment, only the noise of the engine is listened in the vehicle.

The American is lost in its thoughts. He remembers all that he has just lived, him who did not hope anymore.

\- I owe you excuses, he eventually says. I did not want to believe that what has just arrived was possible, and I tried to prevent you from trying it.

« You were right ! »

\- No problem ! I am happy to have been right … for you, first of all, and for all of us because, now, we can say that we did all which was possible, in the little time which we had, to put the odds in our favor.

« Tomorrow, it will be necessary to play squeezed, but I think that we have good assets.

« For the instant, I suggest taking advantage, even a little, of the present moment. »

All is said. The silence comes back in the jeep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Place to action, the real

14

 **13 - Place to action, the real one !**

 **D-day - Everywhere on Isla Nublar – 7 : 45 am.**

Sat in the room of command, Owen and Nicolas remain silent.

Alternatively, they look through the big window.

The day struggles to impose its clarity. A heavy, gray, dirty sky is pouring a lot of water, while the wind blows violently.

\- It does not tempt to go out, eventually says the Frenchman. »

\- I agree with you. But I am well afraid that it is necessary to us to do with it. I would be surprised if our enemies abandoned. »

\- Do not count on it. Trevor will not give up. He is a true professional. He is paid to do this mission. He will go to the end. And no doubt that this bad weather suits him very well.

« Helicopters are nailed on the ground. Tanks will progress only with great difficulty in this waterlogged soils.

« It so eliminated the main part of our forces. It remains only the light vehicles.

« Good thing we received the reinforcements. »

\- Ok ! Ok ! I believe in you ! Within one hour, we shall gather a last time our troops in the amphitheater, for an ultimate briefing. »

« Then we shalll have to go out there and be reactive.

« By the way, Wisley (Wisley is Marvin's equivalent on the night staff), what does the weather report say ? »

\- Always similar, answers the young man. The maximum of the hurricane will pass on us at about 4 : 00 pm. "

\- In other words, concludes Nicolas, the attack can intervene from 2 : 30 – 3 : 00 pm.

« So everything will have to be ready from 1 : 30 pm and we shall have to be ready to go for it at 2 : 00 pm at the latest.

« Anyway, the "top stopwatch" will be given by the explosion. As soon as we shall hear it, it will be necessary to verify its location on the map and to determine, precisely, the Trevor's most likely route, to avoid rushing blindly on him.

« After that, it will be for Blue and its friends Dromeosauruses to act. You see, I managed to say it ! »

\- Conveniently, says Owen, we left the Velociraptor near the former aviary of Pterosaurs. How are we going to get it back for the mission for which we expect from it ? »

\- It is very simple, I made an appointment with it in a precise point. It will be there a big part of the day to wait for us. »

\- All the same, I would like to know what you are telling it. To admit everything, your whispers bother me a little ! »

\- No problem, answers Nicolas ! If you want, I shall say aloud all that I shall communicate to the animals. Like that, you will be able to follow more easily what takes place.

« Does it suit you ? »

\- It would go to me actually well enough ! »

\- Hey well, it is said ! It will also be of use to our men who will understand better, so, the movements of our own dinosaurs. It will avoid any error. »

Silence returns to the great hall, which slowly empties from the night staff.

 **D-day - South headland of the island – 8 : 30 am.**

Under the big tent which shelters them, with great difficulty, from the rain, all the men and the small dinosaurs are gathered around Trevor.

\- Hello to all, says the colonel. This will be our last meeting before the action.

« I hope that you are all ready, men as animals.

« In this connection, Clifford, how passed the training of our allies with scales ? »

\- We cannot better, my colonel, answers the soldier called out. I had concocted them a whole lot of exercises. They got out of it marvelously. They are at the top : speed, efficiency, reactivity and obedience, everything is all right. »

\- Very good, answers Trevor. Thus, sirs and dinosaurs, listen to the program of our day.

« Right after the end of this meeting, we dismount everything and we load the barge.

« At the end of morning, we embark and we go in the creek which I indicated you yesterday.

« The landing craft will follow the coast as closer as possible to avoid us having to face the biggest waves.

« This journey will certainly be rather painful, considering the conditions. So we shall leave early to give you a small time of recovery, because, afterward, we shall need all our strenghs.

« If you are sick, vomit in your helmet.

« And make animals lay down. No need that, pushed by the swell, they fall on you or break their legs during the trip.

« Arrived on the spot, we shall leave all together, men and animals.

« By the way, did everybody verify his remote control ? »

\- Affirmative, my colonel, answers Luigi. Everything is ready ! »

\- Very well. Once near the wall, Ernst will advance. Charlie, you will accompany him with the ladder.

« Ernst, you will place quietly your explosive loads. Do not take care of cameras. Even if we are located, weather conditions will not allow them to intervene in time.

« As soon as the wall will have exploded, Giovanni and Antoine, you will intervene with lasers to cut the wire netting.

« Then we shall penetrate into the park.

« Lieutenant Jurgen, you will take the command. You will pass with the first group. It will consist in six men with six dinosaurs - the numbers 1, 2 and 5 for the Velociraptors, and 6, 8 and 9 for miniature IdR. Number 11, which was hurt in the previous mission, will stay near the barge on the beach with Gunther and some men, to protect our re-embarkation if it takes place badly. Ernst, Charlie, Giovanni and Antoine, as soon as your work will be ended, you will come back to strengthen them.

« Once the first group passed, Ramji and Johannes, you will advance with your rifles and you will destroy the three closest cameras, right and left of the fault. I do not want those on the other side to see more.

« The intact cameras will be too far, and with the twilight and the rain, will not anymore allow to distinguish much.

« That is when the second group, commanded by Luigi, will pass in turn.

« The purpose of this stratagem is, you will have understood it, to prevent our enemies to determine our exact staff.

« To end, Radamel and Igor will pass in their turn with beams and grapnels. They will remain hidden, in approximately 250 m to the left of the passage, when we look from the inside of the park, and they will wait for us, having installed the device of crossing. They will help us cross fences on our return by covering up us if need be. »

\- Why not to stand out by where we shall have entered, my colonel ? »

\- Because, if they want to trap us, that's where they will wait for us. »

\- and animals ?

\- We shall think it over at the time of leaving the park because I am not sure that there remains a lot at the end of the mission.

« As soon as you will be grouped inside the reserve, you will go back up as quickly as possible towards the enemy installations by following the border of the forest on approximately two kilometers. »

« Once there, you will begin to progress more slowly, but under cover this time, to the neighborhood of this point (he puts his finger on the map), materialized by the letter C.

« Our friends will face the troops on the opposite side exactly at this place. »

\- But how will they know that we are there, my colonel, questions Ignacio ? »

\- ecause we shall take care to let them know, but in a rather imprecise way, so that they are forced to deploy without knowing exactly where we are going to appear.

« I explained everything to the Lieutenant. He will detail you the operation when you will be on site.

« Last recommendation : prohibition to intervene during the fight ! You're here to lead the animals, that's all ! So hide, please, because I do not want a loss. »

\- We are not too much used to doing that, my colonel. We are warriors above all. »

\- I know, answers Trevor. But the orders are formal. We are paid to test the animals, and rather well. We needed money, that is the reason why I accepted. But I find this mission rotten and I do not appreciate it more than you. »

\- And you, my colonel, you do not come with us ? »

\- Yes, of course ! I shall cross the wall at the same time as you, then I shall follow you at a distance, always under cover, so as to arrive on the spot approximately one hour after you. Your dinosaurs will so have time to express all their talent.

« I shall join you then with N°13. »

\- Oh yes ! N°13, repeats one of the men. »

All discreetly exchange glances, without saying a word.

\- Anything else, asks Trevor ? »

\- No, my colonel, answers Jurgen. Everything is clear. »

\- Well sirs, I wish you good luck and I plan well to see again you all here, this evening, at the time of the re-embarkation.

« In the meantime, we have some work and time is short. »

 **D-day - Amphitheater of the 5th floor - 9 : 00 am**

Everybody is there, even both wounded soldiers of the day before. The doctor of the site reconditioned them.

The first one to speak is lieutenant Jefferson.

\- Listen to me, guys, he starts ! The exercises are over. Now we turn to serious questions. So, get ready to make movement at any time !

« Minimum Equipment ! Some little food and one hundred cartridges by man. »

« Only light weapons : pistols and assault rifles.

« Also plan bladed weapons : daggers and bayonets because we shall fight certainly hand-to-hand.

« Protect yourselves from the rain at best ! »

\- We shall be transported there by trucks, Owen pursues. It will not be those of yesterday but electric vehicles, totally silent.

« We shall come down from them only at the last moment to take a stand.

« Our enemies will remain certainly hidden in bushes or under trees, to take advantage at best of the mimicry of their animals.

« In any case, we must not agree to place ourselves within a hundred meters of the edges. »

\- Why, asks a corporal ? »

\- Because their dinosaurs will go out to full speed of the forest. It will be necessary to them then hardly six seconds to browse this distance.

« But, at the beginning, you will see them very badly because they will be confused with the background.

« They will only be a furtive shadow moving in the scenery. They will be particularly difficult to adjust, especially since their race will probably not be straight.

« When you will begin to distinguish them, they will be practically already on you. Your response time will be particularly short.

« Then, they will jump among you. Impossible, then, to use firearms. You would risk to injure yourselves each other.

« This is why the lieutenant insisted on the necessity of taking bladed weapons.

« Also think of the amplifiers of light, they will be useful for you. »

\- How do you plan to localize them, asks sergeant Harrys, the other sergeant of the unity with Milton ? »

\- It's very simple, with scouts. "

\- You have Cheyennes or Iroquois, pursues the non-commissioned officer ? »

\- No ! But we have our dinosaurs of fight, too.

« I am going to present them to you. They are four.

« First of all, there is Blue, a female Velociraptor, that you can see here. »

Marvin shows the photo of the animal on the big screen.

\- Do not confuse it with those of the opposite side, pursues Owen ! Moreover, its role will be only to track the movement under of our opponents.

« We shall have only to follow it with our binoculars.

« When the moment to put ourselves in position will have come, we shall remove it from the zone of fight, to avoid any error.

« And here are its three accomplices ! »

Three clearly smaller dinosaurs appear in their turn.

\- They are Dromeosauruses, even if their name has no importance. They accompany it everywhere.

« For those, there are less risks of confusion because those on the other side do not have, except, of course, if they have hidden them to us.

\- And who says to us that they will not join their friends during the fight, asks a "marine" ? »

\- In this case, my assistant would immediately detect their intentions and would warn us. »

\- There's little chances that it occurs, intervenes Nicolas. Ours are free, without constraint while those on the opposite side are under control. »

\- Here we are, sirs, you know everything now, concludes Jefferson.

« Last thing though ! In no case we must approach the edges and let alone enter the forest. We would then be dealing with a perfectly invisible enemy. We would be risking a massacre because we would suffer losses without ever seeing the adversary.

« Am I clear enough ? »

\- We understood well, answers Milton. »

\- Perfect ! Go to equip yourselves ! Gathering at 1 : 30 pm in the shed near the vehicles, concludes Owen. »

 **D-day - Further south - Same time.**

The dismantling of the camp is ended and everything is loaded, from now on, on the landing craft.

Trevor is satisfied. There is no trace of their bivouac, not even a piece of cigarette. Men and animals have embarked.

The floating machine gets ready to leave.

\- Useless to wait longer, announces the colonel to Miroslaw, the pilot of the barge.

« The sea is already enough agitated.

« Let us not wait that it still gets stronger. »

\- At your orders, my colonel, answers the soldier !

« Be careful ! Here we go. »

Without waiting, the barge moves back then turns to the open sea.

Meanwhile, Trevor joined Williamson, the radio.

\- Call The Mole, he asks ! »

\- Hello, here " Dinosaur 1 ", " Dinosaur 1 ", I call "Guard dog". »

\- Here is "Guard dog", I listen to. »

\- Hello The Mole, here is the colonel ! Stay ready to make movement at any time. As soon as " Mother hen " will contact you, you will make road towards it. It has to pass between Isla Nublar and your island.

« It will follow the coast of yours at first to get back you because you will be the first ones to reembark.

« Then it will come to our position to recover us, so that we have a minimum of navigation to do.

« All this will have to be made very fast, at approximately 5 : 30 pm. »

\- Understood well, my colonel, answers The Mole. We shall be ready in time. »

The barge now goes out of the creek and has to face the unchained sea. Rolled around in all directions, men and animals suffer. Some people are already sick. Fortunately, the route will not be long.

Without waiting, Miroslaw directs his movement eastward and follows the coast in the closer, to avoid facing most hardly of the swell.

Every time he can, he modifies his trajectory to avoid taking the biggest waves abeam.

Thanks to dexterity of the pilot, the journey takes place rather well.

Considering the conditions, and, after less than 40 minutes of navigation, the place of destination appears.

Immediately, Miroslaw engages the barge in the narrow passage that gives into a perfectly protected cove.

Almost immediately, the swell calms down and the frail barge comes to accost on a narrow sandy beach.

As soon as the front door opens, men and animals rush outside.

Some are very pale, others behave as if they were drunk.

No way to begin the operation in these conditions.

In any case, it is too early.

\- Okay, says Trevor ! We spread a tarpaulin between some trees and we shelter below.

« We rest and we eat.

« I want you to be in possession of all your forces for what waits for us. »

 **D-day - The same place – 1 : 00 pm**

Trevor arrives among his men.

\- The moment has come, he says ! Is everybody Ok ? »

\- No worry, my colonel, we are all ready. »

\- Good !

« Well ! Equip yourselves : poncho and heavy helmet, automatic pistol with two chargers, even if, normally, you should not have to use but it is a safety, and a dagger.

« Some vitamins bars, if necessary.

« And that's all ! We travel light because it will be necessary to be fast at the time of the return.

« Above all, do not forget your control device !

« As soon as everyone is ready, we dismount this camp and we go there. »

Less than half an hour later, everything is ended.

\- Let's go, says Trevor ! In single file. Twenty meters spacing between every man. »

The column starts up, accompanied with its dinosaurs, while the rain doubles and while the thunderstorm is listened.

Nevertheless, half an hour later, the commando arrives on the spot and stops under the cover of the trees.

\- Ernst and Charlie, says Trevor, do your job, now ! »

Without a word, both men go to the concrete wall.

 **D - day - Control room - Same hour**

\- Alert, shouts suddenly the guard of the room of video surveillance ! Men approach the surrounding wall. »

Owen, Nicolas and Jefferson arrive running.

\- Where do you see them, says the American ? »

\- Here, mister Grady, they are between cameras 22 and 23. »

This time, Nicolas brought with him a site map in paper version.

\- I see, he says. They arrive by the southeast.

« It is a good choice because, on the other side of the fence, there is a forest zone where they will be able to hide very easily.

\- As soon as they will have penetrated into the reserve, we shall go to them. »

\- Why to wait, asks Jefferson ? »

\- Because the fact of viewing these images can bring us precious informations. »

Meanwhile, both men on the screen pursue the methodical installation of their explosive loads.

Ernst even goes as far as making faces to cameras.  
\- He makes fun of us, says Jefferson ! »

\- It completely looks like him, answers Nicolas. »

The finished work, Ernst and Charlie quickly go back under the trees.

A few moments later, the bombs explode.

A wide breach is now opened in the wall.

Without waiting, two new silhouettes appear on the monitor.

They are Giovanni and Antoine who attack immediately the armored wire netting.

\- They are equipped well, says Jefferson, admiring. And they thought of everything. »

\- I hope well that not, answers Owen. But these images prove us, if need were, that we have to deal with strong part. »

On the screen, the lieutenant Jurgen advances with the first group and crosses the passage which Ernst opened.

He is accompanied with about ten men and with six dinosaurs.

\- You were right, says Owen to Nicolas, there are well both species : three Velociraptors and three miniature IdR. »

The two last men stop suddenly, just before crossing the breach.

Taking out rifles with telescopic sight under their ponchos, they destroy methodically the closest cameras.

« Well done, says Owen ! They want that we know that they penetrated into the park but they do not want that we know how many they are.

« What are the closest cameras which still work ? »

\- The numbers 19 and 25, answers the guard. But with the rain falling and the backlighting, they will not serve us much. »

Indeed, the images they transmit are unusable.

\- They prepared well their action, says Jefferson. »

\- It was necessary to expect it, answers Owen.

« Good ! Useless to wait more. The time has come to go to meet them.

« Let us join your troops, lieutenant ! »


	14. Chapter 14 - The clash

21

 **14 – The clash**

While they go out of the control room, three men meet Claire Dearing.

Nicolas and the lieutenant greet her politely.

Owen, who arrives behind them, stops as high as the young woman.

\- Hello, Claire, he says. »

\- What do you become, does she answer on an acid tone ? Since two days, no way to see you. No piece of news of you. I would like to know what takes place exactly. »

\- What do you want, we are in the preparations and, to tell you everything, we leave to the meeting of our opponents. »

\- It was that, the explosion ? »

\- Yes, they opened a breach in the outer wall. »

\- Thus, you go to fight against dinosaurs, that's right ? »

\- It is exactly that. »

\- And you know how many they are ? »

\- Not exactly. Ten, twelve doubtless, maybe more. »

\- You go to the massacre ! »

\- I hope well that not ! »

\- Stop ! You know as well as I these animals : fast, wild, unpredictable. »

\- It is useless to discuss. They entered the reserve and we have to stop them. It is as simple as that.

« Conveniently, we found Blue. Nicolas says that it can help us. »

\- It is a good news ! »

\- I need you too ! »

\- Ah, because you remember that I exist ? »

\- This is neither the place nor the time for this kind of discussion. I would like you to ensure a permanent presence in the control room and that you serve us as relay, with the help of Marvin.

« I have equipped guards who participate in the expedition with cameras, Nicolas and I will have microphones permanently connected to the frequency of the control room.

« In addition, I would like you to supervise the operation and to transmit to the teams still in the center the requests for support that we could make to you. »

\- I shall do my best. »

\- Sorry but I have to go there now. »

\- Take good care of you ! »

\- I shall try ! »

Owen has a moment of hesitation.

But he turns away and goes to the end of the corridor where Nicolas and Jefferson wait for him.

\- Is she your girlfriend, asks for the Frenchman ? »

\- You say anything ! It is a labor relation, that's all. »

\- A labor relation, really ? »

\- What do you imagine behind this stupid smile ? »

\- Oh ! Nothing ! Absolutely nothing. »

\- Then, hurry to erase it, before I get angry. »

\- Ok, Ok, stay calm ! We have some job. »

Nicolas and the lieutenant laugh while Owen looks daggers at them.

A few minutes later, three men arrive in the shed of the basement.

The vehicles of intervention are already in the sieve of exit.

The men all embarked and the drivers are ready to start.

Again, the American moves away and goes to one of the guards who does not participate to the expedition.

\- Mac Kenzie, he says, you are going to take four men with you and the jeep equipped with the machine gun. You will escort a team of workers which will leave with the truck crane.

« By the protected way, you will go to join the breach. While they will raise and will patch up the wire netting, you will insure their protection. »

« Useless that our animals escape by this way. We would have difficulty in getting them back.

« Be careful ! It is possible that it remains people on the opposite side. Stay on the spot the shortest possible.

\- Understood well, Mr Grady. I do what's necessary. »

Without a word furthermore, Owen joins the column. Already, the heavy internal doors close. Immediately after, those front open and the convoy dashes, led by the jeep driven by Asensio and which transports the three men. Outside, rainy torrents are violently pulled down on windows by the wind, whereas the thunderstorm bursts out. Although it is the middle of the day, the clarity is pale and details difficult to distinguish. Vehicles struggle ahead on the way waterlogged and transformed into pool of mud.

\- It promises, says Jefferson ! »

\- Something tells me that this adventure is going to be complicated, adds Owen.

« What consoles me, it is that those on the opposite side progresses on foot under the water. »

Vehicles run slowly on the ground full of water, with all lights off.

Suddenly, after almost half an hour of road, Asensio interrupts the conversation.

\- Dinosaurs, in front of us ! »

\- Here is our rendez-vous, specifies Nicolas. »

The Frenchman goes out of the jeep and caresses four reptiles which were waiting for him.

Without a word, he speaks with them.

After a while, they dash in the direction of the forest while he goes back up in the vehicle.

\- You promised me to express you aloud, Owen blames for him. »

\- My mistake ! You are right ! I asked them to locate the enemy group and to follow it at a distance, by avoiding be spotted. »

\- And you believe that they understood, asks Jefferson ? »

\- I do not believe it, I am sure of it ! Moreover, look ! »

The small group of dinosaurs moves now in a parallel to the woody zone, at good distance of this one.

\- We just have to find a good observation post and to follow them with our binoculars, pursues Owen. "

At the same time, Jurgen and his men have joined the point indicated by Trevor.

After a quick travel along the forest, they have penetrated into the undergrowth and continued their progress under cover.

At the end of half an hour, approximately, they arrive at the chosen location.

\- Well, says the lieutenant to his men, gathered around him. You go to take a stand with your animal. You stay at about ten meters from each other and you take place on the military fringe, so as to see well what takes place outside the forest.

« You camouflage yourself carefully and lie down on the floor. Remember that the colonel does not want you to expose yourself.

« Here is how we are going to proceed. As soon as the approach of the enemy is located, Ignacio, you make go out N° 8 of about twenty meters out of the forest, then you show yourself to the edge and you call it in a loud voice. Those on the opposite camp have to hear you.

« As soon as it's done, your animal and you, you come back to hide with us.

« Then we wait that our opponents begin to take a stand to launch the first attack, so as to surprise them before they are ready.

« Our animals will attack out by successive waves. We shall launch them to the assault, all together or a part only, and we shall let them progress until they are for the contact of the enemy. As soon as it will be made, we shall allow them to act a few moments then we shall call back them with our ultrasonic whistles.

« Remember that every whistle is set on a different frequency and that the one that you have in hand corresponds to YOUR animal.

« During the first attack, we shall send our eleven dinosaurs to a single wave.

« Afterward, we shall send, either Velociraptors, or the IdR, to vary the behavior and, so, try to disorientate our opponents.

« Avoid, as far as possible, using the injections of products, unless you consider it absolutely necessary.

« If your animal becomes uncontrollable, even dangerous for you, make it explode without hesitation.

« We shall reproduce our attacks until exhaustion of our troops.

« After what, we shall leave as quickly as possible and we shall join the outer wall. »

\- We do not wait for the colonel, asks Luigi ? »

\- No, he does not need us ! We shall wait for him once there.

« Is everything clear ? »

The men approve.

\- Well, concludes Jurgen ! Go to your positions ! »

What lieutenant Jurgen ignores, it is that the stratagem which it went up with Ignacio is groundless. It already has been indeed a small moment since Blue and its friends located the enemy commando.

Hidden in a bend, trucks transporting the "marines" have stopped and wait. On a mound, slightly in opposite slope, Owen, Nicolas and Jefferson follow the movements of dinosaurs with their binoculars.

\- Our opponents are not going to delay reaching the point of the woods, notices the lieutenant. If they want to keep progressing, they will have to go out on bare ground.

\- They will not go out, answers Owen. I think that they are slightly going to position on our right, at two o'clock.

« The ground will be particularly favorable to them because, considering the relief, we shall be obliged to deploy in approximately eighty meters of the border of the forest at the most, far too much near for our safety.

« Their dinosaurs will attack in the rising sense, but, considering the distance, they will be very quickly on us. On the other hand, they will be in the sense coming down at the time of their retreat, what will allow them to re-enter very fast the forest.

« Besides, what you do not know, it is that, just behind the border, the ground quickly bows towards a small river. Their dinosaurs will put themselves shielded from our shootings in the hollow. »

\- If I understand well, says Jefferson by grimacing, everything's fine ! »

\- Well, said Nicolas shrugging, it was predictable.

Suddenly, he stops.

\- Look, he says ! Blue stopped. Certainly, those on the opposite side arrested. »

Three men have eyes riveted behind their binoculars.

\- A dinosaur goes out of the forest, exclaims Owen ! It is a miniature IdR ! »

And behind it, continues Jefferson, a man went out to recover it. "

\- He is Ignacio, says the Frenchman ! So, they chose this sector to fight the battle. I think they are waiting for us. We must not disappoint them.

\- You are right, answers Owen. We are going to move the vehicles about 400 meters on our right and to park them in opposite slope behind the rocks which you see over there.

« Then, it will be your turn to act, lieutenant Jefferson ! It will be necessary to position your men quickly as high as possible on the slope. »

« Nevertheless, they will be very near the forest and I admit to you that I like it hardly. I would have preferred a longer distance.

« It is necessary to admit that those on the opposite camp chose well the place. Their animals will be very quickly at the contact. »

In the control room, Claire worries.

She does not take a single her eyes off the screen, by twisting herself fingers.

\- I am afraid, she tells suddenly to Marvin. I still have in mind the images of the group which tracked Indominus Rex and which this nasty animal massacred under our eyes. »

\- Animals of today are much smaller, answers the young man. I do not think that the conditions are performed so that the story repeats. »

But Claire listens to him hardly.

\- Owen, she says suddenly ! Do you hear me ? »

\- 5 of 5, answers the American. I receive you hardly and clear ! »

\- Be careful ! This confrontation does not bode well for me. You have never really faced dinosaurs. »

\- Your confidence goes straight to my heart ! Relax ! We are not children. We know how to fight, too, and we are many. The beasts on the opposite side are going to meet their match. »

\- I wish ardently that you are right. »

\- Be assured. On the other hand, please stay tuned, because it is possible that, nevertheless, we need reinforcements.

« Our safety will depend on your reactivity ! »

\- You can trust me ! »

\- I know it, says Owen.

« Well, I leave you because I am called. »

While this conversation was going on, the lieutenant has joined his men who were coming down the trucks.

At once, they begin to deploy and join, watchfully, their defensive positions.

Nicolas is right behind them, with Blue and the Dromeosauruses. He is tense, all his electronic senses are on alert. His eye scrutinizes the edge whereas its ear, in spite of the rain, the wind and the thunderstorm, analyzes the slightest noise.

\- Watch out, he says suddenly, here they are ! »

All the looks turn to the forest.

A few seconds later, eleven dinosaurs appear at the same time and rush on the "marines".

The soldiers are surprised while their deployment is not completely ended.

They hardly have time to react that, already, Velociraptors, lighter and faster than miniature IdR, are on them.

The disorder is indescribable, the men defending themselves as they can.

Dinosaurs bite to the right and to the left, at random, causing of numerous and bad wounds.

Then, as fast as they arrived, they retreat, reminded by the ultrasonic whistles.

The miniature IdR replace them immediately, provoking more disorder in the human ranks, then return in their turn towards the forest.

Numerous shots are fired, but in a muddled way, by distraught soldiers. The efficiency is not there.

\- Finish putting yourself in position, Jefferson roars ! »

\- Watch out, here they are again, shouts Nicolas ! »

This time, only Velociraptors, among six, rush at the men.

Because of the efficiency of the mimicry of animals, the soldiers have all the difficulties of the world to locate them. Fortunately, they managed to be set up, and to fire in a coordinated way.

\- Position in arc of circle, orders the lieutenant ! They try to overtake us by the sides ! »

Indeed, dinosaurs situated in the extremities of the advance guard try to engage a pincer movement.

But the "marines" react fast and the movement fails.

Nevertheless, Velociraptors manage to penetrate among the soldiers.

The grunts of the animals mingle with the screams of pain and the moans of the wounded.

Once again, the dinosaurs retreat and take refuge in the woods, under a hail of inefficient balls.

The respite is short-lived because, this time, it is the turn of the miniature IdR to rush.

In spite of a barrage fire which hurts some, without stopping them however, animals wreak havoc in the rows of the soldiers, before leaving behind again.

But this time, the shooting of the "marines" is better adjusted.

One of the dinosaurs, wounded in a back leg, collapses, before getting up immediately. But it does not have time to resume its race. A hail of projectiles hits it, riddling it with bullets.

For the second time, it falls, stiff dead, this time.

A wild shout goes up from the breasts of the "marines". They killed one of their enemies. By proving to them that it is possible, this feat of arm galvanizes the energies and strengthens their determination.

But, suddenly, a shout comes to moderate this enthusiasm.  
\- Lieutenant Jefferson is hurt ! »

Indeed, the officer is lying on the ground, soaking in his blood, the open throat.

\- Stay all at your positions ! I take command, roars Sergeant Milton ! »

\- Ouch, says Nicolas in a low voice. With this madman at the head of the troops, there is everything to be afraid. »

\- The lieutenant gave clear orders before the departure, objects Owen. »

\- You are right ! But Jefferson is out of the race, even if, a priori, he has a chance to survive. »

Suddenly the Frenchman stands up.

\- Watch out, he yells, they return !

Emerging again, six Velociraptors rush to the assault.

But they are greeted by a real dam. One of them collapses before reaching the "marines". Another, wounded in the legs, comes to fall in front of the line of defense.

He does not have time to get up. The nearest soldiers rush on it and massacre it with the butt of their rifles.

A third, caught by his momentum, impales itself on the dagger that a soldier holds stretched in front of him. His colleagues finish the animal with their knives, giving it many more shots than necessary.

Meanwhile, the last three dinosaurs pursue their destructive work, hurting every man being in their reach.

Suddenly, as they came, they return towards the forest.

During a few moments, the calm comes back, until the last four miniature IdR emerge in their turn.

In the middle of his men, sergeant Milton is overexcited. He runs in all directions by yelling.

\- Massacre all of them, that it does not remain only one ! »

But the dinosaurs stop and, as soon as they come out of the vegetation, they turn around and go back to hide there.

\- What does it mean, asks Owen ? »

\- Whoever commands in front is dangerously intelligent. He pretends to hesitate so that we have to move. »

\- But he is wrong heavily. »

\- I am not unfortunately so sure there. Look !

Sergeant Milton crossed the line of defence and turns to his troops.

\- All the men of the second section still able to fight come with me. We managed to scare these garbage. Now we are going to dislodge them !

« We are spreading in width. A man every five meters. Nobody in the line of fire of his neighbor. »

« The first section stays in support fire. Shooting to be neutralized. Execution ! »

\- Do not do that, roars Owen ! You go to the massacre ! »

\- Shut up, answers Milton ! It's my job to command, and I do not need to receive orders from two so-called bazaar tacticians.

Putting a stop to the discussion, he turns around and begins to descend the slope, followed by his unity.

Nothing moves, on both sides. Silence is total. Everything seems motionless.

\- Our enemies are going to wait that they penetrate into the wood. Thus, the "marines" will no longer have support fire and the animals will be invisible in the vegetation. »

Already, the soldiers are disappearing.

At the beginning, nothing seems to take place, but, suddenly, hell bursts out. Pushing cries of rage, dinosaurs attack the men. Grunts follow cries of suffering and noises of automatic weapons.

The slaughter begins.

\- Retreat, shouts repeatedly Owen, who puts his hands to his mouth ! Come back ! »

But his appeals are covered by the noise of the storm.

One of the remaining "marines" opens then his backpack and takes out a clarion, an old souvenir which never leaves him.

Setting himself up, he begins sounding the retreat with all his strength.

The appeal is rapidly understood and, one after the other, the distraught soldiers messy reappear.

Those who stayed in position, under the orders of sergeant Harrys, open a just intense fire over the heads of their colleagues, to cover their retreat.

Sergeant Milton is the last one to return.

\- Help me ! Protect me, he yells, in the grip of a crazy panic ! »

Several meters behind him, a miniature IdR has just appeared.

Without letting to the non-commissioned officer the time to react, it jumps on his back and throws him to the ground. Then, all at once, it crushes him cervical vertebras with its terrible jaws.  
Three other miniature IdR arrives in their turn.

\- Lie down, roars sergeant Harrys to the retreating men ! »

These obey immediately and their colleagues in position start a murderous shooting.

Under this deluge of fire, a miniature Idr collapses, touched to death. The others make volte face.

Immediately, the soldiers in return get up and go back up running towards those who protect them.

Slightly set back with dinosaurs, Nicolas is furious.

\- We have too many damages, he says suddenly to Owen. If it continues like that, we go all pass there. »

\- You have an idea ? »

\- Unfortunately not, answers the Frenchman which pushes nervously his hands in his pockets ! »

He feels then something hard in one of them. It is the small case of remote control that built for him the IT specialist of the center.

\- Yes, I think I have one, he says finally, with an enigmatic smile. Come with me ! »

« Anyway, sergeant Harrys is a good soldier. He does not need us to manage his troops. »

Then, recovering :

Alert, here they are again, he roars suddenly ! »

A few seconds later, all the surviving dinosaurs reappear and dash in the assault.

The scrum becomes vague. The exhaustion of the fighters begins be felt, on both sides.

Meanwhile, Nicolas and Owen, accompanied with their four animals, have moved away of about fifty meters on the left side.

\- What do you plan to make, asks the American ? »

\- You are going to see. »

Then, turning to the Velociraptor :

\- Blue, you are going to call your small companions on the opposite side. Make them come towards us.

« Owen, warn Harrys to concentrate his shooting only on the animals which charge him directly, and not on those who are going to come in our direction. »

\- Understood, says the American which restarts by running ! »

At this very moment, the surviving dinosaurs are in the undergrowth, to get their breath back.

This is when, breaking the silence of a temporary calm of the storm, Blue issues its appeal.

As in echo, some answers reach it from the forest and, suddenly, two Velociraptors emerge by running and rush to it.

Immediately, Nicolas communicates with them and reassures them, indicating his intentions.

As soon as they are enough close, he presses the button of his small device. On the necklace of animals, a small indicator light has just gone out.

The Frenchman runs then towards them, while taking out its knife of dive, an old souvenir.

At this moment, a miniature IdR goes out of the woods in turn.

\- No, shouts Nicolas, do not come ! You are going to be killed ! »

But it's too late. A violent explosion echoes and the animal collapses, the throat sliced.

The Frenchman, without waiting, cuts the necklaces of the two animals that have reached him and throws them far away.

It's about time because, again, two explosions are listened.

\- I did not well understand what passed, tells him Owen who has just joined him. »

\- It is very simple. When I pressed on the device to protect both Velociraptors, I blocked it for the period of neutralization of necklaces. I could not thus maneuver it again for the latecomer. If it had waited two minutes more, I would have been able to save it too. »

But, while both men speak, three staying dinosaurs appear.  
A Velociraptor and a miniature Idr rush to the soldiers while the second IdR in miniature chooses to join the group of Blue. This one has no collar. But it barely has time to curl its race that two hisses are heard and two daggers come to perforate his body : the first at the neck and the second at the stomach.

The dinosaur collapses, seriously hurt.

\- It is signed, says Nicolas ! »

\- Ignacio, right ? »

\- He is the only one who can throw daggers with such a precision. »

On the other side, the fight comes to end. The last one miniature IdR was shot down and the Velociraptor, although seriously hurt, managed to reach the forest.

And suddenly, the peace returns. Nothing more moves.

Unbelieving, the "marines" are like statufied and do not remove their eyes from the edge of the woods.

But nothing more occurs.

\- We stay in position and watchful, shouts the sergeant. »

Already, in the forest, Jurgen gets ready to leave places.

He ran along the line of his soldiers, to gather them.

They are now grouped around him.

\- We're leaving, he says ! Our mission is over ! We have nothing left to do here.

« Direction, the outer wall. Arrived over there, we deploy and we wait for the colonel, so as to cross fences all together. »

\- And if he does not return, asks Luigi ? »

\- We can trust him, he has many resources !

« Anyway, he planned this eventuality.

« If, at the end of one hour, he did not join to us, we go away.

« We are going to move under cover until we are out of sight of the enemy. I would not want to have their creatures on our heels.

« If you have no question, we go there.

« Luigi, you lead the way. We move in single file. Twenty meters between every man. I shall spend the last one. »

Immediately, the column starts up.

One of the men approaches Jurgen.

\- What do we do with it, my lieutenant ? »

He indicates the last dinosaur which, limping low, tries desperately to follow them.

\- Is it yours ? »

\- Yes, my lieutenant. »

\- You still have your control device ? »

\- Affirmative. »

\- Then, blow up the bomb ! Kill it ! »

But the man hesitates. He spent several months to be next to the animal. He forged links with it.

This one stares at him.

Annoyed, Jurgen tears away him the device of hands.

\- It is not the moment to make of the feeling ! We are in a hurry ! »

Without further delay, he presses the fateful button.

The mortal machine explodes, beheading practically the dinosaur.

The soldier looks at the latter, who is lying in its blood.

The lieutenant seizes him by the collar.

\- Go away, he tells him ! And it is an order ! »

Meanwhile, Owen and Nicolas returned, with their animals, towards the group of the "marines".

In their earphones, the voice of Claire is listened.  
\- Is it finished, does she say ? »

\- It looks that way, answers the American. It would seem that we have had them all.

« I think that we are going to be able to collect our wounded persons and leave places. »

\- That's fine ! When I saw the damages which you underwent, I feared the worst. »

\- It is true that we paid the full price. But those on the opposite side are going to have to review their work. »

Changing subject, Claire says :

\- Nicolas, your left hand emits a kind of blue light. »

\- It's normal, answers the questioned. With the storm, it charges electricity. »

\- And that is of use to what, questions Owen ? »

\- I can, if need be, use this load to defend myself.

« Especially, do not put your hand on it ! You would risk the electrocution. Moreover, I have to pay attention, too. »

\- And if you do not use it ? »

\- It is very simple. I can unload it by putting the hand on the ground. »

\- And why do not you make it ? »

\- By caution. If nothing takes place, I shall make it at the time of reembarking in the jeep. »

While speaking, both men join Harrys.  
This one is a little bit undecided.

\- Do you think that it is finished, does he ask ? »

\- Yes, answers Owen, those on the opposite side announced their departure. »

\- What was this explosion ? »

\- I think they had to finish their last animal, the one that was injured.

« I think that we can withdraw.

« We take our wounded and dead persons, by beginning with those who are in the woods.

« But let us remain careful. Let us take enough men so that some can insure the protection of those who will collect bodies.

« Nicolas and I are going to accompany you. My assistant will assure the surveillance thanks to his devices. He will warn us of the slightest noise or the suspect movement. »

Harrys gives his orders accordingly and the group goes down the slope in the direction of the forest.

It does not take a long time to get back bodies.

In passing, the soldiers discover the corpse of the last dinosaur.

\- You were right, says Harrys. »

\- It is just in their methods, answers laconically Nicolas. »

A few minutes later, the group returns to its starting point.

\- We can go there, asks Harrys ? »

\- Yes, Owen replies, we send our dead and wounded soldiers in a vehicle that leaves immediately. I shall warn the center.

« The valid soldiers group together in two other vehicles.

« We shall go away all together.

« By the way, sergeant, do you know the amount of our losses ? »

\- Affirmative. Twenty-seven wounded, six of them seriously and five dead. »

Owen makes a face.

\- It is heavy, he says. Good thing that my assistant allowed us to abbreviate the fight. »

Without discussing more, Harrys goes away.

\- Hello, Claire ? Do you hear me, pursues the American ? »

\- Very well.

\- Warn the medical unit.

« Tell them to be ready, a vehicle transporting casualties is going to arrive before small quarter of an hour. Certain men need urgent care. »

\- No problem, I do what's necessary. And you, when do you return ? »

\- Immediately after. The time to group us and to embark. »

Little by little, the battlefield empties of fighters.

Owen and sergeant Harrys leave the last ones.

\- Do you come, says the American to Nicolas ? »

But this one does not answer him. He has the look fixed to the border of the forest.

Rather curiously, the group of dinosaurs, near him, looks in the same direction.


	15. Chapter 15 - Never cry victory too soon

16

 **15 – Never cry victory too soon**

Surprised by the attitude of the Frenchman, Owen turns and comes back to him.

\- What are you doing, he asks in an annoyed tone ? It's all over ! The men are tired and soaked, and so are we. It's time to go back to the camp.

« Furthermore, the noise of the fights has, as I had said, attracted our big predators. Tyrannosaurs are unless eight hundred meters and Allosaurs hardly farther.

« As they do not hurry, we have time enough to re-embark and leave. But we must not drag on. »

Harrys also turned back.

\- What happens, he asks ? »

\- There is that sir makes his rebellious person ! There is no longer anyone of the opposite side and he does not want to go away. »

Having a vague blow of eye at his friend, Nicolas turns around towards vehicles.

\- Mister Conway, join me, please ! »

The old guard of the park runs immediately and comes down.

\- I need your camera, specifies him the Frenchman. »

\- But finally, tells him Owen, irritated ! Did you notice that nothing more was happening ? It is finished ! We go away ! »

\- No, answers laconically the Frenchman ! »

\- How's that, no ? We have defeated them all, there's no one left. We can go. "

\- We have not won yet. We overcame the infantry. Now, they send us tanks. »

\- What do you want to say ? »

\- That something alive and very heavy approaches. And intelligent moreover, because it makes big efforts to be the most silent possible.

« Do not you feel these vibrations in the ground ?

« Then, look ! »

In front of four men, the surface of one of the multiple puddles is shaken at regular intervals.

\- Also glance on our small friends, pursues Nicolas ! They are frozen with fear. Some tremble. They understood, too. »

\- Do I have to put back my soldiers in position, asks Harrys ? »

\- It would be of no use, sergeant. We are not equipped to fight against what is approaching.

« We have made a big error, that not to plan that those on the opposite side could not have given up in the "always bigger, always more hardly, always wilder". »

« Our weapons will not be more effective than a wasp sting.

« Make your men leave, sergeant ! And leave with them ! Your mission here is ended. You very well performed it ! »

\- If what approaches is also formidable as what you claim, our presence will be of no use either. Better to leave as well ! »

\- And let this dirtyness moves freely in the park ? If we lose sight of it, we will have all the difficulties of the world to find it again because it will hide.

« And if it kills for the pleasure, as the Indominus Rex about which you spoke to me, when you will open the reserve to the public, the visitors will discover fields of corpses !

« No way ! »

\- And what do you plan to do ? »

\- I do not know too much. To bluff, to save time.

« Claire, do you hear me ? »

\- Yes, Nicolas, very well. And I have to tell you that I did not like too much what you have just said ! »

\- I am sorry about it but listen to me, please, because time is short.

« First of all, ask Bryan Narrow, the paleontologist, to come in the control room. I would need his knowledge when our last-minute visitor will show itself.

« Then, make send us one eight wheel-drive armored car with a heavy machine gun. »

\- But it is going to take at least half an hour to join you, intervenes the young woman ! You will never hold on a so long time !

\- You are doubtless right but I have no better idea. »

Then, turning to Conway, the old guard :

\- Listen to Jasper, I am going to have to risk. Then, if you want it, you can leave me your camera and return with the "marines".

« I shall not reproach it to you because, here, the chances of survival are thin, not to say almost invalid. »

\- Sorry, mister Randanne, but if you stay, I also stay ! »

\- Very well ! I thank you for it !

« And you, Owen ? »

\- What a stupid question ! You do not imagine that I am going to leave you all the honors ? »

The words has become useless.

Already, vehicles go away, lighthouses switched on, this time.

In the control room, Claire runs around.

She has transmitted Nicolas's orders and, already, the heavy vehicle dashes in the rain.

\- Make it arrive on time, she says for herself. »

\- I would not want to be the bird of ill omen, says Marvin, but we are badly embarked, on that case ! »

\- Keep silent, cut the young woman, the bad look ! Useless to rub salt in the wound. I know that these stubborn persons are going to be massacred !

« And I can't do anything to avoid it. »

Tears flow slowly on her cheeks.

« I'm sorry, says Marvin in a low voice. I did not want to hurt you. Maybe this situation is going to be fine ! »

\- It is kind to tell me that. But you know well that it is not true. »

The telephone rings, putting a stop to the discussion.

The young man picks up.

\- It is mister Harper, he says. He comes to the news. »

\- Good evening, mister Harper, says Claire. »

\- Good evening, madam Dearing. Then, what's new ? »

\- The attack was countered. »

\- Good ! Many damages on our side ? »

\- Yes ! Good thing we had received the reinforcements ! »

« But … »

\- But what ? »

\- It seems that it is not finished. Apparently, our opponents reserved us a naughty surprise. »

\- What is it ? »

\- We know nothing about it yet. I am going to allow you to see our monitor screen. So, you will discover, at the same time as we, what it is. »

All this time, on the ground, three men are as statued.

Owen and Jasper do not take their eyes off Nicolas, who, on his side, observes intensely the border of the forest, all the senses on the alert.

Near him, the group of dinosaurs gets excited.

\- Do not go there, says suddenly the Frenchman ! You would have no chance. »

Then, addressing the two men :

\- It is there, he says. It has just stopped and it observes us. It waits for the right moment. »

\- You see it ? »

\- No, it has taken the color of its environment, but I hear it breathing.

« What are you waiting to show yourself, he yells suddenly in the wind ? »

As an answer, in a noise of storm, throwing pieces of broken branches in all directions, the monster comes out of the forest.

It is an enormous biped : nine, ten meters long, maybe, and between four meters and four meters fifty high. It wears a necklace, too.

The animal gives a horrifying cry which resounds in the wind.

Three men has got the head down.

In the control room, everyone has jumped and Claire has uttered a cry of terror.

\- My God, says Harper ! It missed only this !

\- Doctor Narrow, says Nicolas without losing his cool, I need informations. What is this ugly creature ? What are its strengths ? Its weaknesses, if it has some ? »

\- First of all, it is not a real dinosaur. It has never existed. As Indominus Rex, a few years ago, it is an animal fabricated. And what we can say, it is that they put the package. »

« To save time, I suggest you calling it IdR2.

« Everything takes place as if it had been made from spare parts of other saurians.

« The horns, first of all. The one that it wears on the nose calls back that of the Ceratosaurus and those situated just over eyes those of the Carnotaurus. Both were carnivorous theropodes as the T-Rex.

« The three other rows which it has on the nape of the neck seem it borrowed from stegosauridae.

« In my point of view, they are essentially of use to the defense, by protecting the neck.

« There are two terrible new features compared to the first-generation IdR.

« First of all, the osseous masses at the end of the tail, inspired by ankylosauridae. They are redoubtable weapons. Considering the power of the animal, they can act as maces which, in the impact, can break the hardest bones.

« Especially be wary !

« Finally, the long claws at the end of the superior members were borrowed from Therisinosaurus, enormous biped apparently herbivorous. They are particularly long and cutting as razors.

« To finish, be wary of jaws. Apparently, the set of teeth was strengthened. They are even more formidable than those of the IdR1. »

\- Charming tiny creature, concludes Nicolas ! Thank you, doctor for this very precise description. If I understand well, we have in front of us a heavy tank with a strengthened armor and provided with all the possible weapons. Magnificent perspective ! »

\- Your summary is a little bit schematic but, finally, rather exact, answers the scientist.

« I wish you good luck and, especially, a lot of chance, even if, if I were you, I would go away as quickly as possible. "

\- No Way ! But thank you anyway ! »

\- You know, says Owen, he speaks the language of the common sense. What do you want to do against that ? »

\- To hope, that is all ! »

\- You have an idea ? »

\- Just one last card to lay on the table. The future will tell us if it is an ace of hearts or a two of spades. »

The Frenchman advances of some steps whereas the predator goes to him, the threatening mouth.

Only some meters separate from now on both protagonists.

Everywhere, on the ground, as in front of screens, each holds his breath, expecting the worst at any time.

The animal always moves forward.

It is now very close to Nicolas.

\- Go back, yells Owen, you are going to be devoured ! »

\- Not sure, answers the Frenchman.

While the animal gets ready to throw itself on him, he extends his left hand in the direction of the huge predator.

Immediately, a beam of blue light goes out of his hand and is going to strike, almost at point-blank range, the breast of the dinosaur.

This one finds itself suddenly thrown of several meters before falling again heavily on the ground.

Badly shaken, he has difficulty in recovering up.

In the edge of the forest, a man with white hair, tall and slender, has just appeared, holding a small device in his hand.

\- Get up, he roars ! »

And, without waiting, he presses one of the buttons.

Immediately, the IdR2 screams in pain and stands up with difficulty.

\- Hello, colonel Trevor, shouts suddenly Nicolas ! »

\- So, we know each other. Ignacio was right ! Nevertheless, your head tells me nothing. »

\- It is normal ! It is very old. But if I tell you : frogmen and Basra »

\- Okay, I see ! If I remember well, you had taken a heavy defeat in the period. I considered you were dead. Apparently, the lesson did not serve you. You come to take a second one ? »

\- If I were you, I would not take any bets. Luck always ends up turning. »

\- Sorry but I do not have time to waste in sterile chatter.

« And you, number 13, I gave you an order ! »

But the monster hesitates. It does not understand what happened to it, nor how the small biped, in front of him, was able to be so strong. It is obviously afraid of seeing the event reproducing.

Behind him, Trevor gets impatient.

\- I gave you an order, he repeats ! »

And, again, he presses the button, so injecting a new dose of peptide of the pain into the monster which shouts then with suffering.

From his part, Nicolas has taken out of his pocket his small case too.

The animal is near enough so that it can activate it.

\- Listen to, he says in addressing the IdR2, all that you endure is imposed to you by this man. »

Without hesitation for a moment, he presses the little button and the light switches off immediately on the necklace of the dinosaur.

\- You see, resumes the Frenchman, now he cannot hurt you anymore. »

Actually, although Trevor gets excited on his case, nothing more takes place.

The animal seems to have understood.

He turns his head towards his executioner and yells a cry of rage.

Making about-turn, it goes to the colonel, the threatening air.

\- Then, Trevor, shouts Nicolas ! It seems that you are still very sports. You go to be able to demonstrate it because you are going to need to run very fast if you want to escape your animal. »

\- Bastard, roars the colonel who unsheathes his Colt and fire twice in the direction of three men, but without precision. »

Then he precipitates himself into the forest.

Without waiting, the IdR2 launches in his pursuit.

The noise of its running decreases gradually.

\- He is going to be devoured, concludes Jasper. »

\- It is not certain, retorts Nicolas. This guy is very cunning and his pursuer can not run very fast, in this interweaving of branches, because of its big size.

« Anyway, we won only a short respite because, that he catches up or not Trevor, the monster will eventually come back to us. »

\- Can you redo the blow of the electric shock, asks Owen ? »

\- Unfortunately not. I exhausted in one blow almost all of my reserve of energy to push aside this animal, and the recharging is going to be rather long. »

\- And this armored car which does not arrive, growls Jasper. »

\- Do not be unjust, retorts the American. I am sure that the guys make every effort to arrive as quickly as possible, but the traffic is complicated. »

In the woods, the pursuit continues.

Despite his speed and the many obstacles he runs through, Trevor has all the difficulties to maintain a sufficient distance between his pursuer and him.

Looking over his shoulder, without slowing down his race, he notices with anxiety that the IdR2 is almost on his heels.

He must nevertheless succeed in disappearing from the field of view of the animal if he wants to be able to carry out his plan.

Fortunately for him, the slope becomes more marked.

In a desperate movement, he throws himself forward and rolls down to the river. Arrived in the water, he gets up without waiting and goes back up the current of several dozens of meters.

Then he drops face downward. Having a last look to the big predator, he notices that this one is almost masked by the vegetation and that he clearly slowed down its race.

Apparently, it lost its track. The colonel also notices, by a hole of the foliage, that the light of the necklace is lit again.

Without waiting, he presses one of the buttons before hiding himself under the edge of the river bank.

An explosion is listened… followed by a horrifying cry of pain.

But the vibrations of the ground do not stop for all that.

Apparently, the dinosaur is always alive.

Hidden in herbs, Trevor ventures to take a look.

The predator is still looking for him, but it is carrying a serious wound in the neck, which bleeds extensively.

Obviously, the explosive device did not perfectly work. Maybe that the numerous shocks which it received in the forest have damaged it.

The explosion was much lower than planned.

But it matters little because the animal, tired by its fruitless search, turns and goes back up now towards the border of the forest.

As soon as it is out of sight, Trevor comes out of the water and goes away by running in the direction of his point of meeting with his men.

He indeed has to do nothing more on site. His mission is ended.

\- I let the others manage n°13, he says for himself ! I wish them good luck. They will have, at one time or another, to accept to face it. If they do not make it now, this nasty animal is enough crooked to go to hide in the woody zones, where it will be invisible. I think that they will then have difficulty in finding it and their losses risk to be important.

« It is a pity that the camera is out of order. I would have liked well seeing that. »

\- The IdR2 is not dead, says suddenly Nicolas, who so breaks the tense silence of three men.

« The bomb has not done its job. »

\- Maybe it had got loose, suggests Jasper ? »

\- I do not think because we clearly heard a cry of suffering just after the explosion.

« And now, I hear it to move in the undergrowth. It will be back here in a few minutes. »

Without participating in the discussion, Owen has moved a little away.

\- Hello Claire, he says in his microphone ? »

\- I hear you, answers the young woman. »

\- Have you news of the reinforcements ? »

\- Not recently. Wait ! I contact them. »

A few moments later, she goes back on the word.

\- The course is very difficult despite the qualities of the vehicle. They managed to browse more than half the distance and should reach you in about ten minutes. »

\- Tell them to open their eyes very widely, because the animal risks to come to their meeting. »

\- What do you want to say there ? »

\- That we shall not be able to retain it the time required, in spite of our six small muscular arms ! »

\- I do not like your humor ! »

\- It is all I have left, I cannot do anything about it. »

\- Mister Grady, here Harvey Harper, drop and go away ! We shall manage to pursue this horror in a different way. »

\- I am willing, but my assistant is stubborn. He will not want to leave. »

\- Then, let him ! It is his choice, that he assumes it ! You are not obliged to sacrifice yourselves with him ! »

\- Except for one thing : he is my friend and it is because of me that he is there. »

\- And I, says Claire, eyes full of tears, do you think to me ? »

But Owen does not answer. He did not hear the question because he had the spirit somewhere else. He is looking around for Nicolas.

This one is a little farther and seems in deep conversation with "his" dinosaurs.

Suddenly, the small predators part and go away by running in different directions.

\- You finally understood, Owen apostrophes him ? You made our small friends leave and, now, it is going to be our turn ? »

\- You are right, you should leave, Jasper and you. Useless that we risk our life all three. »

« As for our dinosaurs, I did not tell them to go away, I confided them a mission. »

\- Ah well ! And which one ? »

\- A crazy idea which does not have a chance out of a hundred to succeed, but which I am going to try all the same.

« As for you, you should listen to Claire's call. Useless to return her unfortunate for nothing ! »

« She waits for you, join her ! »

\- And you, do you think of Magdalena ? »

\- I only think of her. But, you see, it is so recent that I still have difficulty in believing that it is not a dream. And then, I spent all my life to risk it for things in which I believed. I am not going to change now.

« That takes place from now on between this horror and me. »

\- You are crazy ! You are going to face an animal of about nine tons alone and the naked hands ! »

\- Not exactly. But it is too late to discuss it. The IdR2 is not very far anymore. I think that its wound has to make it suffer because it moves slowly.

« Nevertheless, it should not delay appearing. »

Meanwhile, colonel Trevor has continued his crazy race.

Reached out of sight from his enemies, he has taken the risk of going out of the woods to move faster.

Everything goes well for him.

By about ten minutes, he will have joined his men near the surrounding wall.

They will be able to cross the fence all together and disappear in the jungle to join the barge.

Lost in his thoughts and taken by his run-up, he arrives in the middle of a group of Coeluruses.

Surprised, dinosaurs move away on his passage but they regain immediately their self-control and chase after him.

It is indeed an attractive prey and within the reach of the small group.

Already, the first specimens attack the fugitive, at the level of legs and of back, and bite him with ferocity.

While running, Trevor has taken out his pistol of his gun case. With his left fist and the butt of the gun, he savagely beats the animals that cling to him.

He also shoots those who try to overtake him, on the right or on the left, with a formidable efficiency.

A little farther, lieutenant Jurgen is alerted by the noise of the shots.

\- Someone has problems there, he says suddenly. It is certainly the colonel who has troubles.

« Five men with me, we will meet him.

« We deploy as skirmishers and we open our eyes ! »

Without a word furthermore, six men dash forward, all the senses alert.

They need only not much time to join Trevor.

This one was obliged to stop and defends himself as he can.

In spite of the precision of his shootings, he has difficulty in containing the assaults of Coeluruses.

The arrival of Jurgen and his men is providential.

Thanks to this reinforcement, the small predators are quickly put to flight, leaving numerous corpses behind them.

\- Thank you, lieutenant, says the colonel, you arrived just at the right moment. »

\- Let us not stay there, my colonel, our shots could attract our enemies. »

\- You are right, the time has come to bow out.

« Let's go ! »


	16. Chapter 16 - Ultimate fight

18

 **16 – Ultimate fight**

While these events take place, the tension rises for Nicolas and his friends.

\- Let us go to put us under cover at the level of this rock, he says. Useless to facilitate the task to our enemy. »

Squatting behind the block, becoming almost confused with the mineral mass, three men wait.

The vibrations in the ground are clearer and clearer and the Frenchman listens with anxiety the increasing noise of the approach of the IdR2.

While they are concentrated on the imminent appearance of the huge dinosaur, a terrifying shout, followed almost immediately by a second one, is listened in their backs.

\- For God's sake, says Owen by turning around, Tyrannosaurs. They were missing ! »

Without slowing down, both powerful theropods continues their walking without paying them even attention.

Suddenly, coming from the woods neighborhood, a new howl sounds. An Allosaurus appears, then a second one.

And the newcomers seem to want to challenge the first to arrive. Running around the four huge predators, the small dinosaurs of the Frenchman suddenly converge towards him.

\- They fast spotted us, notices Jasper. »

\- It is normal, I called them. »

\- What all this means, asks Owen ? »

\- That I chose to fight evil with evil, power with power.

« I have sent Blue and its accomplices to fetch what is best in the reserve regarding capacity in the fight. »

\- You play with fire ! They will not obey you and they are going to kill us. »

\- Maybe ! Maybe not ! Anyway, it is the only solution which I found to save time and block the IdR2 here, waiting for the reinforcements. »

In front of them, both couples of theropods face each other and distrust the gesture and the voice.

Nicolas gets up and advances on them.

\- It is not between you that it is necessary to fight, he roars, but against it ! »

Then he reaches out the arm towards the forest.

The four predators turn the head in the indicated direction.

But nothing occurs.

Number 13 does not go out of the woods.

Nevertheless, it is there, stopped, hidden in the vegetation, to spy on what takes place.

Seeing nothing coming, the four dinosaurs get impatient and begin to get dangerously closer to the Frenchman.

\- Return, shouts him Owen ! »

In the control room, everybody holds his breath, in a deathly silence.

Nicolas desperately scrutinizes the forest edge.

He knows that the time is counted to him, that there is no more than a handful of seconds before the inevitable.

But he hears nothing. His electronic ear gets no sound.

His artificial eye distinguishes nothing either.

\- It is there, he shouts to Owen ! I know that it is there ! But it makes no more noise, no movement. It spies on us. »

The big dinosaurs are now very close to him.

Madly, Nicolas sweeps, again and again, the edge in front of him.

The despair begins to win him.

\- It is messed up, he says, above all for himself. »

While he does not believe in it any more, he perceives suddenly… the eye of the IdR2. Its red-orange color cuts on the ambient green.

\- Here it is, he roars in reaching out the arm ! It is just there ! »

Stopped in their approach, the big dinosaurs turn around again.

Feeling unmasked, number 13 appears, in an enormous crash of broken wood.

Hardly taken out, it stops and it roars a terrible cry, to which the theropods answer.

They turn away from the small biped and deploy slowly around the intruder.

The fight is, from now on, imminent.

Both Tyrannosaurs face the enormous mouth and the formidable claws.

They limit themselves at the moment in a kind of intimidation, not daring to throw in the assault of the terrible weapons which they face.

They pretend, alternately, to try attacks, but they stop very fast as soon as the IdR2 shows itself dangerous.

The Allosauruses are behind the animal, slightly shifted to its left side.

The first one to carry its assault is the male.

Taking advantage of the fact that the monster is occupied by Tyrannosaurs, he throws itself forward and tries to hang on, on the sides of number 13, to seize him in the nape of the neck.

But the rows of horns which this one wears by way of protection prevent the theropod from assuring its grip.

It tries nevertheless to catch, but unsuccessfully.

It slides slowly on the sides of his opponent, plowing it with its claws.

Turning abruptly the head, the IdR2 seizes one of the rear legs of its aggressor which, for lack of a sufficient support, hangs in the void.

Then it violently pulls, removing the predator from its back.

The muscles of the Allosaurus are torn away. Bones crack under the pressure of the terrible jaws.

Then number 13 throws its victim far off, plowing it the throat with its claws.

To defend its male, the female Allosaurus rushes in its turn.

But, the IdR2 revolves on itself and welcomes it by hurling it a tremendous blow with both osseous masses situated at the end of its tail.

The leg before of the theropod does not resist the shock.

A sinister crackle indicates clearly that bones are broken, while the animal falls on the ground.

In spite of its wound, it succeeds nevertheless, at the cost of a painful effort, in recovering up.

Its male, on the other hand, has not this luck. While it tempts, too, to get up, the monstrous dinosaur strikes it new knocks of its terrible claws, dismissing it definitively on the ground.

Indeed, seriously wounded, the Allosaurus has, from now on, no more the capacity to get up. Its female goes to its height and tries, with great difficulty, hard to protect it.

On their side, Tyrannosaurs advance on their opponent. But this one reacts fast and revolves on itself, whipping the air with its formidable tail.

The female, hit hard, is thrown to the ground, while his male throws his head forward, trying to grab the nape of the neck of the IdR2.

But, once again, this one quickly reacts and whips the air with its legs before, using its cutting claws to tear up the snout and the throat of its aggressor.

Always near their rock, three men attend, powerless, in the Dantesque fight which takes place under their eyes.

\- It does not very well begin, tells Jasper.

\- This animal is incredibly powerful, wonders Owen ! We knew that our opponents had concocted a formidable monster, but so there !

« The fight has hardly just begun and it has already damaged half of our staff, among which one is definitively unfit of the fight. »

\- If the survivors still hold a little, the armored car will be there, specifies Nicolas.

« We shall be able to finish with this horror. »

\- That's all you feel, questions the American with a tone of reproach ? »

\- No, of course ! But we can not stop a tank without putting the price.

« I would have preferred that the battle limits itself to the small dinosaurs but it is not the case.

« It is thus necessary to adapt and if we are obliged to sacrifice our four theropods, we shall sacrifice them. In any event, the IdR2 will not go farther. It has to die here ! »

Owen and Jasper look at the Frenchman.

This one has the fixed look, teeth and fists tight.

He knows that the game is delicate, because he also knows that he sacrifices the animals of the park.

But had he another choice ?

Suddenly, pulling him abruptly from his concentration, Blue rushes, followed immediately by the other dinosaurs.

\- Return, he roars ! You can make nothing. It is too strong for you ! You go to be massacred ! »

It is already too late.

The small predators are close to the huge carnivore and rush on it.

But they are not big. With some blows of teeth, of claws or of the osseous masses of its tail, it fast make get rid of unwelcome visitors.

They are thrown in all directions.

Nevertheless their action has been enough to create a diversion.

Taking advantage of the inattention of the IdR2, the female Tyrannosaur rushes on it and gets ready to seize it at the level of the back, by opening its huge mouth.

But, number 13 is fast. It has quickly understood the danger and raises itself of all its height.

As it is taller than its opponent, it can plant its jaws on the nape of the neck of its aggressor.

It does not hesitate for a moment and sticks its teeth in the flesh.

The female theropod roars and goes in all directions to try to release itself the mortal embrace, but does not succeed.

On its side, to defend its partner, male place an attack on the side of the huge monster.

This one, without releasing its prey, quickly turns around and violently strikes its aggressor with its terrible tail, at the level of the rib cage. Under the shock, bones crack, ribs break.

Without letting the time in the Tyrannosaur to regain self-control, it plows it the breast with its long claws.

All this time, it did not release its prey. Its fangs always sink more profoundly into flesh and the powerful jaws slowly close.

In spite of desperate attempts, its victim does not manage to make it let go. Nevertheless, its teeth have almost sectioned one of the legs before of its opponent, whereas its claws plow it the breast.

Apparently insensible in all its wounds, the monster continues to crush flesh.

After a while, the bones crack like broken wood. The cervical vertebrae are crushed. The female Tyrannosaurus stops moving. Its head falls softly.

It died.

Proud of its victory, the IdR2 lets down its prey and throws a new cry, more terrifying than the precedents.

Around it, the ground is sprinkled with animals, wounded or deads.

In spite of their sufferings, the small predators, Blue in head, have come back positioning near Nicolas.

They are all there, but some will need care.

Meanwhile, number 13 goes to its last opponent.

The Tyrannosaur has approached its female and touches its head with the end of its nose. But it is useless.

Then, it recovers and throws an enormous cry, mixture of anger and suffering, and advances in its turn on its opponent.

Both Titans are now face to face, power against power, rabies against rabies.

To make diversion, and in spite of its wounds, the female Allosaurus has taken advantage of the inattention of the IdR2 to rush on it.

It does not try to attack the neck, but catches the tail which it blocks between its jaws.

In spite of its attempts, the monster does not succeed in getting free, no more than it cannot turn around against it because the Tyrannosaur already threatens it.

The protagonists are tired and their movements slow down. But the fight continues. It will be a fight to the death.

Suddenly, repeated knocks click in the air and bright lines come to crash in the sides of number 13.

\- Tracer balls, cries Owen ! »

\- The reinforcements are there, exults Jasper ! »

With precision, the 12.7 machine gun of the armored car fires at the monster which roars with pain.

\- Pay attention on our own dinosaurs, recommends the leader of tank ! »

\- Do not worry, answers the shooter, I know my job. If one of our animals approaches too much near, I shall stop the fire. »

Under the impacts, the enormous predator has recovered.

It is the moment which chooses the Tyrannosaur to carry its attack.

It slips under his opponent's head and grabs him in the throat.

The terrible teeth split flesh and, pulling abruptly, the theropod tears off the throat and kills the IdR2.

This one collapses on the side and remains motionless on the ground.

The death has made its office.

The carnivorous dinosaur gives then an enormous cry of triumph.

Then the silence returns.

Nothing more moves, as if time had stopped.

The last two big predators still valid go to the brought down monster and begin to devour it, as if they wanted to feed on its strength.

Meanwhile, everywhere at the men, it is the big relief.

Jasper, Owen and Nicolas have rushed to the armored car.

\- Thank you, the guys, says the American. You arrived just in time. »

\- What a slaughter, answers the machine gunner, apparently marked by the landscape which he has under eyes ! »

\- Yes, says Nicolas, with a curious accent of sadness in the voice, it has beennecessary to put the package. Let us hope that we shall have the time to bandage our wounds.

« Anyway, we do not have the means any more to face a new attack.

« In any case, congratulations, the guys ! Without you, I am not sure that we would have been able to overcome it. »

\- We had difficulty arriving so far, answers the leader of tank. The track was really bad. We almost bogged down several times, despite the qualities of the machine.

« Good thing Bradley is an outstanding driver."

\- Mister Grady, says suddenly a voice in the auricle of the American ! Mister Grady, do you hear me ? »

\- I hear you hardly and clear, doctor Narrow. »

\- If I followed well the fight, one of our theropods died and three others are hurt of which an Allosaurus seriously. Am I right ? »

\- It is completely it, doctor. What do you suggest ? »

\- These animals need urgent care. We cannot leave them so. I have asked for preparing the recovery tank with the equipped trailer. Ask the armored car not to move until our arrival.

« We shall give the first care on-the-spot to the dinosaurs, having anesthetized them. That is why they will need protection. »

\- You risk to have difficulty in arriving until us. »

\- We shall put the time required. We shall take the track which is situated at the middle-slope. It is much longer than that borrowed by the "eight wheels" but the ground is clearly more carrying.

« We shall return by the same way. »

\- I heard everything, says the leader of the armored car. No worries, we stay there. You are waited. »

In the auricle, the voice has changed. It is now the one of Claire.

\- Owen, the guard of the room of video surveillance has just warned me. The commando went out of the surrounding wall. The men have climbed the wire netting, put beams between this one and the concrete wall to be made a bridge, then have come down again outside thanks to ropes fixed to grapnels.

« The last one to pass have even made an obscene gesture to cameras. »

\- They can go to hell ! They hurt us enough.

« Now, we return. We badly need to put ourselves in the dry and to blow »

\- Finally, says Claire ! »

\- I had told you that, with our small muscular arms, we would get there ! »

\- Nasty boast ! But you stayed alive. It is all that matters.

All this time, Nicolas examined one by one his small animals.

Then, tells him Jasper ? »

\- It will go. Wounds are not too important and I do not think that there are fractures or internal injuries.

« But I asked them to stay here. I would like that the doctor can examine them. »

« They will be passive.

« For what concerns us, let us go dry. »

\- Here is an excellent piece of news, answers the guard. »

But, while three men begin to go to the jeep where waits for them Asensio, the male Tyrannosaur passes in dozens of meters hardly.

It moves forward with difficulty, its breath is hissing.

\- It will be necessary to take care of it, too, specifies Owen. It is not in very good condition. »

\- That's the least you can say, pursues Jasper. Look at its leg before and at its rib cage. The osseous masses of the tail of the IdR2 had to break it some bones. Maybe even internal organs have been affected. »

The animal stops at the height of the men and stares at them.

The Frenchman speaks to it then, without word, this time. He exchanges feelings and emotions : his gratitude and his admiration on one side, his sadness and his compassion on other one.

Then, silently, the huge theropod resumes its path and goes away in the rain.

While three men reach near the jeep, Blue, who has gone away, calls out.

It seems strangely incited. It shakes the head from top to bottom and pretends, repeatedly, to turn back, as if it wanted to go away.

\- It looks like it wants to show us something, says Owen. »

\- I think that you are right. Let us go to see what it wants. »

\- I accompany you. »

\- Me too, outbids the guard. At the point where we are, we are no more minutes away. »

Three men follow the dinosaur that goes in the direction of the forest and disappears into a hollow.

Lying on the ground, the number 8, the miniature IdR without necklace, stabbed by Ignacio, is lying on the side.

\- It is always alive but it is in a sad state, says Owen, having examined the animal. »

\- I am well afraid that it does not survive until the arrival of the vet, adds Jasper. »

While the human beings observe the wounded theropod, dinosaurs have approached and disposed in circle around them, attentive to what takes place.

\- It is necessary to try something NOW, suddenly says Nicolas. »

\- What do you plan to do, asks the American ? »

\- It remains a little energy in my left hand. If miniature Idr gives me its confidence, I am going to try to look after it. »

Then he fixes for a long time the small wounded animal, without moving nor pronouncing the slightest word.

After a moment of expectation, the Frenchman seizes the dagger planted in the neck.

\- I am certainly going to hurt you, he tells the miniature IdR. »

Then he removes the weapon in just one time. The small carnivore jumps but pushes no complaint, and shows no sign of aggressiveness.

\- I am going to remove from you the second, now. It is going to be more difficult and, doubtless, more painful. »

With a precise movement, he extracts the second dagger, causing a plaintive shout from the animal.

The wound bleeds abundantly.

Without waiting more, Nicolas puts his left hand on it, well flat, fingers spread. A heat wave radiates in the body of the wounded miniature Idr whereas a strange vapor rises.

When the Frenchman ends manipulation, the wound is almost healed.

\- I still have a little of energy, he explains to his two stooges, I am thus going to try to cauterize the wound of the neck. In fact, I can use the electricity accumulated in my arm of two manners : to fight, as against the IdR2, by violently releasing it in a powerful jet, or to calm, as here, by letting it spread itself in my hand, slowly.

« But I do not know if I have enough. »

Actually, when he removes the hand, the wound is not completely closed.

\- I think that it will be sufficient all the same. »

As in reply, the animal recovers up.

It is immediately welcomed by the other dinosaurs.

\- We can go away, now, concludes Nicolas. »

The return trip is silent.

Three men, flowing of water, are lost in their thoughts.

More or less at the same moment, Trevor and his commando squad have joined the beach and begin to embark on the barge.

\- My colonel, announces Williamson. I received a message from the Mole. Their barge has already joined " Mother hen ". The cargo boat is at present loading them on board.

« As soon as it will have finished, it will modify its route to come to get back us.

« We can go there ! »

\- All right ! answers the officer, then let us not dawdle ! »

One by one, his men embark.

Gunther is one of the last to appear, followed at small distance by number 11, the wounded miniature IdR.

\- You stay here, says Trevor to the animal ! »

And, without hesitating, he unsheathes his pistol and accommodates him a bullet in the head.

\- No way to support these nasty creatures one moment furthermore.

« Anyway, that one has been of no use for us. »

Nobody reacts.

Already, the door of the barge gets up, leaving on the beach the corpse of the dinosaur.

The machine moves back slowly then turns to face the ocean.

The latter seems hardly more agitated than during the last route.

Anyway, the journey will be short.

At first, the pilot goes along the coast to the closer up to the extreme South point of the island.

It is only from there that he goes to the open sea, to join "Mother hen", which waits for them in the wide.

Given the swell, recovery may be tricky.

Williamson, the radio, opens abruptly the door of the cockpit where Trevor has joined Miroslaw.

\- Everything goes well, my colonel ! I have just had " Mother hen ". They have gotten back the first barge.

« We can go there franco. The place is free. »

\- Perfect, answers the officer. Then, straight ahead to the assembly point.

« You have the coordinates ? »

\- No problem, answers the pilot. We should reach it before small quarter of an hour. »

\- Inform me in the slightest marigold ! I am going to join the men ! »

\- At your orders! "

Hardly more than ten minutes later, the boat elongates the sides of the cargo boat, by starboard.

The two boats have turned to the waves, to have more or less the same pitching movement and avoid the roll.

Aboard the ship, the sailors made take out the telescopic arms of two cranes and made cables go down.

The men of Trevor fix them to the points of mooring situated in four corners of the barge.

Without waiting, this one is raised with caution, by avoiding any shock in spite of the swell, then it is put down on a platform which, thanks to jacks, enters a container fixed to the bridge, among others, then is hidden behind a decoration made of false boxes.

Once the doors closed, there stays no track of the landing craft.

And the heavy cargo boat can resume quietly its course.

In the park, the jeep has joined buildings and penetrated into sheds by the airlock.

A part of premises, cleared of all vehicles, was transformed into infirmary where are looked after the least reached wounded persons.

\- We were obliged to adapt, says one of the male nurses to Owen. Our premises were too small. They have been booked for the the most badly injured soldiers.

Seated on the ground, some valid "marines" are prostrate. They have difficulty in being convinced of the reality of what they lived.

Sergeant Harrys is with them.

He speaks to them, comforts them, shakes them, sometimes.

Seeing arriving the jeep, he approaches it.

\- You went out there, finally. Hats off ! »

\- Yes, but what a slaughter ! Good thing that the " eight wheels " has arrived in time, answers Owen. Otherwise, we would not be more than a vague memory.

« I do not have more than a desire, now, to go to dry me and to savour a good beer. If you feel like it, I invite you. »

\- And how ! »

 **So ends the D-day. Finally !**


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilogue

3

 **17 - Epilogue**

 **D-day + 1 - Somewhere at sea - 7 : 00 am**

A new morning rises up.

The clarity has difficulty to impose itself. By a thin hole in the clouds, a low raking sun bathes the scene with an unreal light.

It is only one fleeting calm. The wind is still supported and the clouds are threatening.

A yacht approaches the heavy cargo boat. It comes to look for Trevor and for his men.

Without waiting, the colonel and Jurgen go in the main cabin where they find their sponsors.

\- You made some excellent work, sirs, says one of them by opening a suitcase put in front of him, filled with bank notes. »

\- Are you sure of it, answers Trevor ? All your charming creatures have been massacred »

They have not seemed to me so exceptional ! »

\- You are perfectly right ! »

« But, with all the images in our ownership, we have enough informations to improve them. »

« The next generation will be much more effective !

« And then, do not be too hard with our " charming creatures ", as you say. If there had not been this strange opponent, they would certainly have made many more damages.

« You see, colonel, the presence of this guy was not planned. For months, we tried to get hand on him, but unsuccessfully. We even lost men in this affair.

« We will be able to get interested in him again.

« So, the next time as we shall make an operation on Isla Nublar, we shall be able to kill two birds with one stone. »

\- It will be without me, answers Trevor. I do not like these expeditions where we hide. It is not in my culture. »

 **D-Day + 1 - Isla Nublar - The same hour.**

From the control room, Owen and Nicolas watch leaving helicopters.

As the wind a little weakened, they are again operational, even if the conditions of flight remain delicate.

The heavy one transports a metallic profile and a squad to close in a temporary way the breach of the concrete wall.

Meanwhile, "the Apache" will make sure that the aggressors have effectively left the zone and will try to get back the body of the worker killed at the basis of the surrounding wall.

Almost at the same moment, vehicles dash on the track. It's time to go to look after the second Allosaurus and after the Tyrannosaur.

While both men, silencers, are lost in their thoughts, the latter appears on the slope of a headland situated on the West.

The shaving sun gives it a ghostly look.

Arrived at the summit, it straightens the head and pushes a huge scream.

But this one has a curious echo, a mixture of rabies and sadness.

\- It is unfortunate, says suddenly Nicolas. It suffers as much in its heart as in its flesh.

« It gave a lot and it lost a lot. »

But, already, the giant theropod turns away and slowly returns towards the forest.

\- We have many things to be reconstructed, says Owen. »

\- Yes ! You are right ! Let us hope that we will have time enough to do it. »

 **THE END**


End file.
